


Big Damn Heroes

by LizzyPhoenix



Series: Soul Mates or Fuck Buddies or Whatever you want to call it. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Dean have been having fantastic sex for awhile but when Harry goes missing Dean realizes he feels less than casual about the other hunter getting hurt. Dean decides he's not going to let Harry keep running off, whether the other man likes it or not. But Harry Potter is not an ordinary hunter and he's got problems of his own. </p><p>Next installment in my Soul Mates series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before in an earlier installment but this is very AU for Supernatural. Any and all characters may make an appearance. Pretty much Cannon for Harry Potter except for the epilogue which gets ignored.

Sam was dozing off against the window when the buzzing of his cell pulled him back to life. They were somewhere in New Mexico and had just finished taking care of a freaky bird monster the local’s called La Chusa. Dean was at the wheel leaving Sam to struggle against the drugging heat that seemed to seep into his very bones. He was in that hazy place between awake and asleep that always seemed to creep up on him on these long drives. Especially in the summer heat that seemed fit to melt the very asphalt they drove on. He gave the phone a one eyed squint but recognizing Bobby’s number quickly straightened in his seat and reached out to lower the sound on Dean’s rock music. Dean glanced over noting the phone in his hand before returning his eyes to the road.

“Hello?” Sam asked still trying to shake to sleep from his voice.

“Hey Sam how are ya?” Bobby asked in a tone so riddled with tension it made Sam stiffen. Dean caught his subtle change and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“I’m good Bobby. Dean and I just finished a job in New Mexico what’s up?” 

“Well I wanted to ask you boys a favor.” Bobby replied. 

“Of Course Bobby, anything.” Sam assured him. 

“Well, you remember that kid Harry? You met him about six months ago at my place.” Sam had a sudden vivid flash of a pale dark haired man, head thrown back and legs wrapped around his brother’s waist. He shook the thought from his brain and was careful not to look toward Dean, it had taken weeks for Sam to meet his eyes after his bout of accidental voyeurism four months earlier. 

“Yeah,” Sam replied voice unintentionally strangled “Course I remember him.” 

“Good. Good. Well the thing is, he’s a good hunter and a real nice kid. He don’t keep in touch with me as much as I’d like but he’s got a girl back in England sort of like a long distance research partner and they talk most everyday.” 

“Okay.” Sam prompted after Bobby paused. 

“Thing is I just got a call from her, she ain’t heard from him in going on ten days. He was on a hunt up in Rawlins, Wyoming and she’s pretty worried. Asked if I’d heard anything and I ain’t but I wondered if you boys’d be willing to poke around a bit and see what you can find out. Careful though, I don’t want you disappearing on me.”

“Harry’s missing?” Sam asked just to be clear he’d heard correctly. He couldn’t avoid the sidelong glance he sent toward Dean as he said it. His brother’s entire body had gone tense and his fingers were white where they gripped the steering wheel. “We’ll check it out Bobby.” Sam assured their friend before hanging up and turning to Dean.

“Rawlins, Wyoming.” Sam told Dean eyeing his tense posture with concern. 

“How long?” Dean asked through clenched teeth. 

“What?” Sam asked in confusion. 

“How long’s he been missing?” Dean asked in a low even tone clearly trying to sound calm but entirely missing the mark. 

“Ten Days.” Sam told him softly, Dean’s eyes fell closed and he gave a short nod before turning up the radio and flooring the gas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hadn’t spoken. Not one word since he’d asked Sam how long Harry’d been missing. Sam hadn’t tried to make him. He didn’t know exactly how long Dean and Harry had been involved, was that time at the Roadhouse the first time? Had they met up since then? Sam was fairly sure they hadn’t but since he’d never mustered the nerve to ask his brother about the last encounter he couldn’t really be certain. What he could be certain of was that however well they knew each other Dean was very worried. More worried than Sam would have expected for a one-night stand that hadn’t even stayed the night. 

He understood why, ten days was a long time to be missing in their business. The chances that Harry was still alive were pretty low. If he was alive then chances that he was still human were even lower. Sam half hoped the other hunter was dead. It would be better than finding him turned into something else. Something they’d have to kill. Sam shook the thought from his head. They’d cross that bridge if they came to it. Right now he had to stay positive, Bobby had called them with details about the place Harry’d been staying at so at least they had a clear place to start. 

Normally a drive from New Mexico to Wyoming would take upwards of ten hours, Dean broke every speed limit and got them there in four. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was trying very hard not to think. He focused on driving and avoided thinking about the destination. He didn’t think about Harry’s green eyes hazy with lust or sparking with amusement. He didn’t think about pink lips twisted into a mocking smirk because inevitably these thoughts would be followed by those same green eyes blank and hollow with death. Those pretty lips smeared with blood. That was not going to happen. Not on Dean’s watch, not to Harry. 

He repeated it like a mantra inside his brain and he drove faster. 

Not to Harry. Not to Harry. Not to Harry.

He ignored the part of him that thought it might be too late. The part that said he never should have let the hunter out of his sight. Should have tailed him when he’d driven off into the night on that stupid bike four months ago. Dean had claimed Harry and he had meant it but he’d still let the younger man disappear into the night without leaving so much as a contact number. 

Not to Harry. Not to Harry. Not to Harry. 

The drive to Rawlins was the longest of Dean’s life but after what felt like an eternity they pulled into the motel where Bobby said the other man had been staying. They walked up to the front desk and asked for a room while Sam chatted up the other cashier to try and find out which room was Harry’s.

“Oh yeah I remember him. Such pretty eyes! He paid ahead for a week but a woman called and paid for another one. Nobody’s been in there though and I haven’t seen him for days. He was pretty insistent about no housekeeping service.” The blond at the counter informed them with wide eyes as she handed over their keys. She’d recognized Harry from a picture Bobby had forwarded on his cell. They were booked into the room next to Harry’s and only dropped off their stuff before heading over to pick the lock. 

Harry’s room was virtually empty. There was a single book casually discarded on the bedside table, Dean moved to pick it up and found it to have been heavily thumbed through with nearly every page dog eared. 

“Ca-lar-ipy-too?” He asked Sam trying to sound out the strange title. Sam’s head snapped up in surprise and he crossed to take the book from Dean.

“Kalaripayattu,” Sam clarified speaking slowly “It’s a form of Martial Arts from India, pretty hardcore stuff actually.” 

Dean nodded took the book back from Sam flipping through and looking at the diagrams of fighters. He noted that Harry had gone through underlining certain moves and circling others. He looked up at Sam.

“You think it has anything to do with the case?” He asked but Sam shook his head.

“I doubt it. But there’s got to be something here! Why would he tell them not to send in housekeeping if there wasn’t anything suspicious in his room? Do you think somebody cleaned it out?” 

“Why would they leave the book?” Dean asked and Sam shrugged before both moved to begin looking for anything that might be hidden. 

It was in a last ditch moment of desperation that Dean kicked the bed and caused the mattress to shift revealing a small scrap of paper shoved between the mattress and the box spring. moving quickly Dean lifted the mattress to expose a detailed map of the area along with a sketch that was easily recognizable.

“Oh that looks like-” 

“A werewolf.” Dean confirmed finishing his brother’s thought. 

“Harry’s been gone ten days. . .there hasn’t been a full moon.” Sam stated and Dean turned to look at him. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“Well I mean. . .they can’t have turned him but maybe they’ve got him somewhere?”

“When’s the next moon?” Dean questioned. Sam quickly grabbed his phone to check his calendar. 

“Tomorrow night.” 

Not to Harry. Not to Harry. Not to Harry.

“We’ll find him before then.” Dean said firmly as he swung open the door to head back to their own room. 

“Ain’t that the truth!” was the last thing Dean heard before something impacted hard with his skull and everything was black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had never enjoyed being held captive. Not that he was being treated particularly bad but it was just so boring! He’d spent years at the Dursley’s adjusting to long hours in a cupboard he knew he could handle this. Heck here they were even feeding him! He wished they didn’t feel the need to keep him chained. They only unlocked him for meals and bathroom breaks, not that he wasn’t grateful but handcuffs did tend to chafe after the first few hours. He could have just used magic of course, his wand was strapped to his shin and under an invisibility charm but he had a plan. 

Hermione would be pissed. He knew she had to be about losing her mind with him out of contact for so long but he really thought this would be the best way. She had a charm that monitored his vitals so he hoped she’d be content to know he was still alive and unharmed. Now he had an in and had been using his time to feel out his captors. They were planning to change him at the full moon, they knew he was hunter and thought he’d be a valuable asset to the pack. He’d been using his captivity to figure out who the brains behind the operation was and to try and give an alternative to the beta wolves who didn’t realize they had other options. 

He’d already handed out three portkeys, they would transport them to secure room at Hermione’s clinic just before they transformed. Hermione was working on an altered version of the Wolfsbane that would work with the North American variety of Werewolf. Hopefully this new batch of willing research subjects would be enough to distract her from how long Harry had been out of contact. 

Harry squinted to catch sight of the high windows in the warehouse where he was being held. The sun was going down and by his calculations tomorrow would be the full moon. Then he could free himself from the restraints and kill any wolf that had declined his earlier offers of mercy. He didn’t feel the least bit guilty either, he’d offered them a way to change without hurting anyone. If they didn’t want to take it then that was their choice but he certainly wasn’t going to stand idly by and let them continue killing. 

Harry glanced around a group of about five had taken off earlier leaving just three wolves here. He hadn’t expected so many to leave their den so close to the moon but it didn’t really matter the big show wouldn’t start until tomorrow. With a sigh he leaned his head back against the pole they’d chained him too and drifted to sleep. The benefit of surviving a war and living in a tent for a year is Harry could sleep any time, any place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drifted back to consciousness to the sound of liberal curse words spoken with a british lilt. The familiar voice had him half hard despite the throbbing headache and aching pain in his wrists. At least until he opened his eyes and blinked blearily at his surroundings. The room he was in had gray walls, the only windows were high up next to the ceiling but no light shone through them so he knew it was already late. There were a few boxes abandoned around the room and a table off to the side but it was currently unoccupied. Looking around him he found Sam to his left hands cuffed behind his back and connected to a chain that ran up the wall to loop around an exposed pipe. Dean’s hands seemed cuffed in a similar fashion if the pain in his wrists and slight jingle when he moved gave any indication.

Turning to his right, the direction from which the british curse words were still emanating, Dean saw Harry. Harry was restrained much like they were except rather than being chained to the ceiling his hands were pulled behind him to circle a support beam. Dean met his green eyes and almost flinched at the harsh glare Harry was sending his way. 

“Just what the bloody fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Harry demanded as soon as Dean met his eyes. Dean almost laughed. 

“Err. . .rescuing you?” he offered bashfully. Harry sighed heavily. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed “You’re chained up too!” 

“Yes,” Harry replied in a tone that suggested he was explaining something to a particularly slow child. “But I have a plan or I did before you two decided to get yourselves captured. Now you’ve buggered everything up.” 

“It’s not our fault we got captured! I don’t even know how they knew we were there!” Sam replied offended. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“They took you from the motel?” Harry questioned and Dean nodded slowly “It was the blond at the front desk. She’s one of them.” 

“Werewolves?” Dean asked, Harry nodded confirming what they’d already suspected. 

“They’re recruiting,” He informed them “ They like hunters because we’re strong and we know how other hunters think so they can help the pack stay under the radar.” 

“Shit.” Dean cursed and Harry nodded. Before they could say more the blond from the motel strolled into the room. 

“Harry! I see you’ve met the new recruits did you know them? They were looking for you.” She spoke in a high sugary sweet voice that made Dean’s head throb. She walked into the room swaying her hips suggestively and came to straddle Harry’s lap. 

“We’ve met.” Harry responded and Dean was shocked at the warm tone but was more so at the words that followed. . “I’m pretty excited, it’ll be nice to have some friends in the pack.” 

The blond pouted. “But I thought we could be friends Harry.” As she spoke she leaned forward pressing her cleavage into Harry’s face and Dean’s jealously flared so hot he thought he could break the chains by sheer force of his outrage. 

“I’d like that too,” Harry responded in deep suggestive tone Dean had never heard Harry use before. “I wish you’d unchain me, I can show you how friendly I can be.” Harry told her in a voice filled with promise. The girl giggled. 

“Oh Harry! I wish I could but only one more day. Jeff is very strict about that but tomorrow everything will change.” As the girl spoke she ran her hands up and down Harry’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt and caressing the firm abdominal muscles Dean was so fond of licking. Harry glanced over at him and Dean was gratified to see a look of deep disgust on his face. 

“Jessie!” Dean tracked the voice to the door where the blond had entered, the girl jumped and turned to face the tall, muscular brunette who stood scowling at her. “No touching the recruits. I’m on watch tonight! Get out of here.” 

The blond scowled at the other man but still stood and left the room brushing past him with a glare. The dark haired man entered the room and grabbed a chair from the table on the end of the room and straddled it backward. 

“Sorry Harry, you know she’ll be livid when she figures out you bat for the wrong team.” the man told him with an amused shake of his head. Harry scowled. 

“She won’t find out, she’ll be dead.” Harry replied in a voice so cold it made Dean shiver. The man on the chair shifted uncomfortably but didn’t respond. Instead he glanced over at Sam and Dean.

“Will the new recruits interfere?” He asked Dean exchanged a look with Sam before looking back at Harry. 

“They change the dynamic.” Harry replied evenly “I need you to do something for me Aaron.” 

Aaron shook his head but Harry continued to speak regardless. 

“I need my access to my bag. I know they grabbed it from my room just leave it in here, up against the wall behind me should be fine.” 

“I can’t!” Aaron replied in a panicked whisper “If Jeff finds out, he’ll kill before the moon!” 

“Then don’t let him find out. Bring it in, drop it behind me where it won’t be noticed and use what I gave you to get out.” Harry’s voice was low and commanding. Dean didn’t know what he was talking about but he knew he couldn’t imagine telling him no. Aaron was still shaking his head however. 

“Harry this isn’t what we agreed.” he said almost pleadingly but Harry just glared at him until the werewolf swallowed heavily and nodded. “Okay-okay I’ll get it for you but then I’m getting the hell out of here and you’re on your own.” 

“Not tonight, you’ll be missed. Leave tomorrow they’ll be distracted prepping for the moon.” Harry told him Aaron nodded and stood moving toward the door. Harry’s voice stopped him just as he reached for the doorknob “Aaron, you won’t regret this.” 

Dean watched as Aaron looked long and hard at Harry before giving a short nod and leaving the room. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the pillar to which he was chained. 

“What the hell was that about?” Dean demanded harshly but Harry just smirked and shook his head.

“You should both try to get some sleep. You won’t get much tomorrow night.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had finally given up on getting more information out of Harry after both he and Sam had failed to garner any further response from the man. In fact it looked as though Harry had simply closed his eyes and gone to sleep. If it weren’t for the slight smirk that pulled on Harry’s lips Dean almost would have bought it too. Eventually Dean did allow himself to drift off keeping his eyes directed toward Harry until he could hold them open no longer. 

He woke several hours later if the sunlight drifting in from above was any indicator. He opened his eyes and was caught in Harry’s intense gaze. The other man was watching him closely from where he was chained and the look on his face made Dean catch his breath. Normally Harry was so nonchalant Dean wondered if he was the only one caught up in whatever it was they had together. If it was only him who felt this intense need to touch and taste and own but Harry’s gaze on his face was every ounce as possessive as Dean had ever felt. For a moment they just stared at each other.

“Harry-”Dean spoke desperately but with no real idea of what else he wanted to say. He just wanted to say something just to acknowledge this thing between them but Harry looked away. Cutting him off Harry’s eyes were suddenly focused on the door on the far side of the room. 

“Normally they’ll unchain you to eat and use the bathroom. It’s no use trying to run, you’re outnumbered and this complex is fairly large. Just stay calm. I have a plan.” Harry told him, Sam’s voice startled Dean and caused a rush of guilt. He hadn’t even thought to check if his little brother was awake.

“What’s the plan?” Sam demanded. Harry shook his head. 

“It’ll go better if you don’t know. If it goes wrong they’ll only kill me and let you two live.” 

“Harry!” Dean growled angrily but the entrance of one of the werewolves cut him off. It was blond girl, Jessie her hair done up in a casual looking bun, closely followed by a larger blond man. Harry stiffened and straightened his shoulders at the sight of him which was all Dean needed to know. 

“Full moon tonight,” Jessie said in a sing song voice “I can’t wait, Jeffy says I can bite one of you! There’s nothing like the taste of blood in your mouth Harry, I know you’ll love it once you’ve changed. Then we can hunt together next month.” 

As she spoke the man came behind Harry and undid his cuffs allowing him to stand and stretch before grasping his arm firmly and escorting him from the room. 

The next ten minutes were the longest of Dean’s life, he found himself obsessing about any number of terrible scenarios. Were they hurting him? Was that Jessie touching him? 

Finally Harry returned looking no worse for wear. Just as the large blond man was moving to chain him back up Harry turned and reaching out grabbed Jessie’s hand and pulled her toward him. He yanked her against his chest and kissed her deeply burying his fingers in her hair and releasing the bun so it cascaded over her shoulders. The blond man growled and Dean matched him.

“Get your filthy hands off my sister!” The blond yelled yanking Harry away and throwing him to the ground. Harry responded with a cocky grin. 

“Sorry Jeff, I couldn’t resist.” he replied cockily as he allowed himself to be chained back to the supporting beam. Jessie was flushed and giggling as Jeff proceeded to unchain Dean and escort him from the room. 

Dean was fuming. What the hell was Harry playing at?! Kissing that blood thirsty bimbo. He was so angry it took him several minutes to realize he was being offered food. 

“Eat!” The burly blond Jeff demanded “You’ll need your strength up if you want to survive the change.” 

“I’m not letting you change me into a filthy wolf.” Dean spat refusing the sandwich despite his growling hunger. He knew it was stupid but he was so angry about Harry he couldn’t let these idiots think they had him under any kind of control. In fact he really just wanted to punch the bitch, she was still giggling and smiling, peeking through the door at where Harry was chained. On impulse Dean lunged for her but another blow to his head had him staggering off balance, which was enough for Jeff to drag him back to his chains. 

“Fuck you then,” the man spat “You’ll regret not eating.” 

Dean watched as Sam was dragged from the room as soon as the door closed Harry snapped at them.

“What the hell? I told you not to try and escape.” 

“I didn’t.” Dean snarled back not wanting to look at him. Then after a pause he turned to glare angrily at the other man. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing touching her. I told you before You ARE MINE!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow before he leaned his head back and laughed softly. 

“You really are a jealous prat aren’t you? I kissed her because I needed a bloody pin from her hair.” 

Dean blinked. 

“Oh,” he replied softly garnering another chuckle from Harry.

“Idiot.” Dean couldn’t help but warm at how fond Harry sounded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few hours passed more quickly than Dean would have liked. Throughout the day various members of the wolf pack passed in and out of the room. Dean did his best to stay calm but found himself spending most of his time just watching Harry. This was the most time they’d ever spent together. It was strange to be around the other man without tearing his clothes off. Harry himself seemed utterly calm. He rarely spoke as the hours ticked by and more than once he seemed to simply drift to sleep against the pole to which he was chained. 

Aaron came in alone and carrying Harry’s bag later into the day. Harry sat up straighter and met the other’s eyes. 

“How long?” Harry asked and Aaron glanced at his watch then out toward the sky. 

“Two hours, give or take a few minutes.” The wolf replied moving behind Harry and dropping his bag to lean against the pole on which Harry was chained.

“What about Scott and Brian?” Harry asked. 

“Already gone I think, Scott went out to pick up breakfast and hasn’t come back and Brian announced he was going on a beer run about half an hour ago.” Aaron replied.

“You’re leaving it awful close.” Harry replied in a wry tone. Dean watched as Aaron’s eyes tracked to the door before returning to Harry’s face. He and Sam might as well not have been in the room for all the attention Aaron paid them. Abruptly he dropped to his knees and moved close to Harry. 

“I don’t want to leave you here. I can take you with me, please Harry.” Aaron spoke desperately but Harry just shook his head.

“There’s no way you could get all three of us out without getting stopped.” 

“But what if I just used-” Whatever Aaron was going to say was quickly cut off by Harry.

“It’s only strong enough for one person. Maybe two in a stretch but no way it would carry four.” Harry told him. Aaron glanced toward Sam and Dean before looking back at Harry. Dean knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

“Two. . I could take you Harry,” Dean wanted to tell Harry to do it. If he could get out he should do so but Harry was already glaring daggers at Aaron. 

“No.” He said in that same ice voice Dean had heard him use the day before. “You should go.” 

Aaron stood and hesitated for a moment longer before he turned and ran from the room. 

As the sky outside began to darken the tension in the room seemed to increase to almost smothering proportions. Finally unable to take the anticipation and the silence any longer Sam broke. 

“So. . .now seems like a good time to put that escape plan into action Harry.” He volunteered and Dean couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Harry looked over at them both his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Who ever said anything about escaping?” The brit asked mildly and Dean gaped at him. 

“You said you had plan!” Sam exclaimed in horror.

“I never said it was an escape plan. What would that solve?”

“It would solve the us being eaten by werewolves problem.” Dean responded unable to help the incredulity that snuck into his tone. He’d trusted Harry! Trusted he had a way out of this for them and now he had almost no time to figure out an alternative. 

“Nobody’s being eaten by werewolves.” Harry responded mildly “Calm down.” 

“CALM DOWN?” Dean demanded “I FUCKING trusted you! With my life, with Sam’s life and now you’re telling me you don’t have any intention of getting us out of here before the moon comes up?” 

Harry shrugged but before he could respond one way or the other the door swung open and in walked Jessie and Jeff. Jessie grinned at them while her brother observed them with quiet sternness. 

“Almost time.” Jessie sang as she began to remove her clothes in preparation for her change. “Just a few minutes left now.”

Harry’s softly spoken “Finally.” only served to put Dean even more on edge. 

Dean decided to keep his eyes on Harry, he may have been angry at the man but if he was going to die. He’d like Harry to have been the last thing he saw. Harry’s eyes met his and the other man sent him an amused sort of smile before his face lapsed into concentration. It was then that Dean noticed the minute movements of Harry’s hands still chained behind his back. 

Outside the last vestiges of day were fading finally and Dean couldn’t help the way his heart rate picked up. He heard low growls begin to emanate from in front of him but still kept his eyes trained on Harry. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was pitched high and Dean knew the change must have happened. Still he didn’t look. 

“It’s going to be okay Sam, Harry’s got a plan.” Dean told his brother without tearing his eyes away. Harry’s eyes widened and he sent Dean a genuine smile as his handcuffs clattered to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry let out an inaudible sigh of relief as he felt the lock of the cuffs release and his hands were finally free. The twins had taught Harry to pick locks all the way back in second year but it had been at least a decade since he’d last bothered to use the skill. With the Winchester’s here he simply couldn’t risk using any magic. He was enjoying his interactions with Dean far too much to risk them by exposing himself as more than human. Bobby had warned him in no uncertain terms that if the brother’s found out about his magic they would shoot first ask questions later. 

With his hands free Harry did a quick roll to the wall and reached into his bag. It looked like a normal duffel bag from the outside but inside it was almost endless. He cast a wandless Accio and Gryffindor’s sword slapped firmly into his hand. Harry jumped to his feet with a feral grin, spinning on his heel to face the now fully transformed werewolves. He’d managed to get his sword just minutes after the moon set and they were just now getting their bearings after the change. 

They had centered their sights on Sam and Dean, so Harry let out a shout to get their attention. 

“Hey Jessie!” She turned “Sorry to tell you but I don’t think we’ll work out. . .you’ve got a face like a dog.”  
She growled and charged, just as Harry hoped she would, he dodged left and swung his sword up slicing into her chest before bringing up the blade to remove her head from her shoulders. It was almost too easy but the smell of blood and yowl she released was enough to pull Jeff toward him growling angrily. 

He was more careful recognizing the danger of the sword in Harry’s hand and keeping a distance. Waiting to strike, Harry let him and paced carefully forward pushing his advantage and moving into position in front of the Winchesters. He could hear the other wolves just outside the door, they’d scented the blood and were trying to break in. Jeff was the Alpha and they were drawn to him. Harry knew there should be three more out there, provided Aaron had told the truth about the other’s who’d abandoned the pack. He didn’t expect the door to hold long.

As if sensing his slight lapse in attention Jeff took this moment to lunge forward aiming straight for Harry’s jugular. This time Harry couldn’t dodge instead he swung the blade and buried in directly in Jeff’s heart. Impaled the wolf/man struggled for a few more moments before going limp on Harry’s blade. With a hard jerk Harry dislodged the blade and just to be safe quickly decapitated him. 

Harry barely had time to pull up his blade when the door gave and the other wolves barreled into the room. They were wild and growling egged on by the smell of blood that now permeated the room. Spotting Harry they fell into formation, circling him. To Harry it seemed to go on forever they would circle before one wolf broke formation to snap at Harry only to be pushed back by his blade. 

Soon Harry felt himself begin to tire. He’d killed a third wolf and wounded the other two but they continued to circle. Dean’s voice startled Harry and the wolves too.

“Harry!” He didn’t follow up with anything but his voice provided Harry the distraction he needed. The wolves turned toward the captives. Harry ran and jumped onto the back of the larger one simultaneously swinging his blade and burying it into the skull of the other wolf. It went down while the Were Harry was riding scraped it’s sharp claws across his arm in an attempt to dislodge him. Harry drew up his sword and slit it’s throat in one smooth stroke nearly decapitating the animal as it dropped to the ground. He rolled off it and found himself standing in the middle of the carnage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For several moments Dean could only gape in wonder. Harry had just taken out five werewolves! FIVE! Last time he and Sam had gone after a wolf it had taken both of them to put the thing down. Harry stood, his breathing heavy and spattered with blood. His grip seemed to slip and the jewel encrusted sword in his hand clattered to the ground the sound almost deafening after the silence that had fallen around them. 

“Harry!” Sam’s voice seemed to snap Harry out of the daze he had fallen into and he looked up wild eyed toward Sam and then Dean. He seemed to shake himself before nodding. He bent down and took up his sword once more. Walking over to Sam he used the blade to sever the chain from the wall. After a glance around the room Harry moved to the table where their captors had left their clothing before transforming. He rifled through them and quickly located a set of keys which he used to free Sam. Dean watched as his brother stood stretching his back and rubbing his wrists.

“Petrol,” Harry spoke distractedly. 

“What?” Sam asked.

“We need petrol, we’ll have to burn the whole place down. I think I saw a few cans a few days back when they let me up to use the loo. Go find them.” Harry clarified. For a moment Sam looked like he might argue but then his eyes slid from Harry down to where Dean was still chained. Dean wasn’t quite sure what the look in his little brother’s eyes meant but regardless Sam nodded slowly and left the room. 

As soon as Sam was gone Harry turned to Dean and approached him slowly. Rather than unchaining him however Harry stood above him before abruptly dropping to his knees and straddling Dean’s hips. Dean’s vision was filled with Harry and when he looked up at those sparkling green eyes, Harry smirked. Dean had been hard from the moment he’d realized Harry was going to win. Watching the lithe hunter take out wolf after wolf had been probably the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen. Now he could feel the heat of Harry’s body pressed against his own and couldn’t help but groan. 

Harry shifted pressing his ass down onto Dean’s hard cock and moving close as if to kiss Dean. Dean bucked his hips trying to create some friction against his aching erection as Harry moved in to whisper in his ear. His chin was rough with stubble from going so long without shaving and the breathy voice in Dean’s ear was almost more than Dean could take.

“I rather like you like this Dean,” Harry whispered hoarsely his hips grinding down, rubbing his rough chin against the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck. “All chained up. Helpless. Totally. At. My. Mercy.” He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips down against Dean’s aching member, the sensation combined with the moist heat of his breath caressing Dean’s ear was more than Dean could take. 

“Fuck Harry.” Dean whined surprised by how rough and needy his voice sounded. “Please.” 

Harry’s only response was another quirk of his lips before he bent down and pulled Dean into a possessive kiss. Harry’s tongue plundered Dean’s mouth as he rocked his hips creating the most beautiful friction. Dean was still chained so he couldn’t do much more than whimper and try to arch his back into the overwhelming sensations Harry was creating for him. After what felt like ages Harry broke from kissing him and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder panting heavily. After a moment Harry lifted his head and glanced around. 

“Fuck!” Harry cursed “We can’t do this here.” 

Dean blinked at him his brain still fuzzy with lust and his cock achingly hard. 

“I’m pretty sure I can.” Dean responded thrusting his hips again to make his point. Harry gave him a sort of amused half smile but gestured to the room. 

“Too many corpses.” Dean grimaced as his eyes took in the room. He’d forgotten where they were. The floor was stained red with blood and the bodies which had reverted back to their human forms in death were strewn everywhere. 

“Shit.” Dean cursed as a chill of revulsion danced down his spine. Definitely not having sex here. Harry sighed and reached behind him keys in hand to release his cuffs before standing in a single smooth movement that had Dean hard all over again. 

“We should probably. .” Harry made a vague gesture to the bodies and Dean sighed.

“I hate this part.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam returned with two ten gallon cans of gasoline to find that Harry and Dean had already centralized the location of the bodies. They doused the lot with the gasoline before making in a trail out of the building. The warehouse they’d been held in was on the outskirts of Rawlins, so far out the rest of the town was only visible by the flickering of lights in the distance. As they stepped outside Harry reached into his bag and drew out a pack of cigarettes. He shoved one into his mouth a lit it before turning to stare up at the full moon above them. 

“You smoke?” Dean asked sounding incredulous. Harry shrugged. 

“My father’s best friend was a werewolf.” He spoke so quietly Sam almost didn’t hear him. “My dad called it his ‘furry little problem.” 

Harry’s smiled softly to himself and Sam felt awkward. Suddenly aware that this small confession was meant for Dean and that he was intruding. 

“God you didn’t-” Dean cut himself off from finishing the question but Harry shook his head.

“No, no Remus was a good man. He locked himself away every full moon, never hurt a fly.” Suddenly Harry’s voice went from wistful to hard “Not like these fuckers.” 

With a flick of his cigarette the trail of gas lit and darted it’s way into the building. Harry didn’t watch the flame build inside, instead he turned and began walking down the road toward town. Without any other options, Sam and Dean followed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got back to their motel fairly quickly considering they had to walk the distance. Dean was all for getting out of town but Harry pointed out that they would look more suspicious leaving town in the middle of the night rather than simply waiting until morning. Dean didn’t exactly argue the point. Instead he and Sam retired to their room as Harry retired to his. Dean showered quickly before pulling on his jeans and calling out to his brother.

“Hey Sammy, I just remembered I forgot to ask Harry about. . .that. . .thing I wanted to ask about. If I’m not back when you’re done just go to sleep.” Dean didn’t wait for his brother’s response before slipping out of their room and up to Harry’s door. He knocked once and the door swung open. Harry stood before him with nothing but a towel thrown around his waist. He’d managed shave as well as shower in the time Dean had been in his own room. As soon as he saw Dean his hand snapped out and pulled the other hunter into his room with more strength than Dean realized he had. 

Once inside Harry slammed the door closed and pushed Dean against it kissing him hard. Dean surrendered at once lowering his hands to run along smooth skin, tracing the shifting muscles along the other man’s back. Harry broke away panting and began to speak in a harsh whisper against Dean’s neck. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing coming here?” Harry demanded. 

“Err. . .” Whatever response Dean might have managed was cut off when Harry bit down hard on his collarbone. Startling Dean into a deep moan. 

“I’d been missing for ten fucking days and you just waltz in here with no info. What the fuck were you thinking?!” Harry demanded slamming Dean’s body back against the door even as his hands trailed down his bare chest. Again Harry didn’t let Dean respond instead pulling him into a heated kiss. Dean’s hands found Harry’s hips and pulled the smaller man closer his fingers tightening on the pale skin as Harry’s towel fell away. Harry pulled back breathing heavily and trailing a line of bites down Dean’s neck. 

“You could have died! You Stupid. Reckless. Ass!” Harry punctuated each insult with a bite as his hands worked the zip on Dean’s jeans. Dean groaned as Harry’s hand slipped in to wrap around his erection but still tried to respond to Harry’s outrage.

“I had to try,” His breath hitched as Harry’s finger tweaked the sensitive tip of his cock but Dean continued on. “I couldn’t just leave you to die!” 

Harry let out a bitter sounding laugh even as he pulled Dean toward the bed using only his erect cock. He didn’t speak again until he’d tossed Dean down onto the mattress and straddled his hips. 

“That’s right, Sam and Dean Winchester Big Damn Heroes gonna ride in on their white horses and save poor little Harry.” Harry sneered down at him despite the fact that his hand was still working over Dean’s thick member and sending blinding darts of pleasure through Dean’s body. 

“Fuck you Dean Winchester.” Harry hissed leaning down and biting down hard on one of Dean’s nipples. “I don’t need you to fucking save me and you’d better never fucking try it again.” 

Dean moaned again. Harry had never been so aggressive before and it was really fucking hot but after a moment his words penetrated the lust haze of Dean’s brain. Unwilling to let Harry’s comments pass Dean rose up and flipped the still smaller man over. Kissing him hard while using his free hand to dig in the dresser drawer for the lube he was certain to find there. He managed to open the bottle and pour some on his fingers with only one hand as he reached down to begin stretching Harry. 

Harry moaned and his green eyes fell closed as Dean worked his fingers into him. Bending down Dean bit him hard working to mark his lover once more. 

“No.” Dean growled softly as he pulled back up. Harry’s eyes flew open his face a picture of confusion and this time it was Dean’s turn to smirk. “If you get in trouble I will come to save you.” 

Dean told him as he spread Harry’s thighs and lined himself up to Harry’s entrance. Harry shook his head and Dean paused. 

“I don’t need you to save me.” Harry gasped while pressing his hips down to try and force Dean inside him. Understanding his earlier objection Dean began to slide his way into Harry’s shockingly tight body with a soft groan. 

“I will still come.” Dean gasped out even as he began to move inside his lover “I will come and try to save you Every. Single. Time. Because you’re mine” 

Harry might have responded, might have argued more but Dean shifted his hips and leaned down to grasp the younger man’s cock. Thrusting into him at the perfect angle Harry could only arch his body and scream in pleasure as Dean pounded into him. Their bodies slid together like they were made for it, Dean loved watching Harry’s lean muscles flex as the pleasure tore through him. Love pushing into that tight welcoming heat over and over again until it was all he could think about. Beneath him Harry was babbling and begging gasping little words like “Please” and “More” and “Oh god Harder.” Dean obliged. 

As was the norm with Harry Dean felt himself becoming overwhelmed sooner than he would have liked. It had been months since they’d been like this and Dean hadn’t taken anyone else to bed. He began working Harry’s cock in earnest.

“Fuck Harry, I’m so close.” He gasped Harry let out something between a scream and moan as came hard into Dean’s hand. Dean groaned and thrust a few more desperate times before his orgasm washed over him and he exploded deep within his lover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry waited until Dean’s breathing had evened out to move. Shifting himself carefully from underneath the larger man he slid from the bed. Or at least he tried to slide from the bed. Dean’s arm suddenly tightened around his waist and pulled him back against the hunters chest.

“Don’t you dare.” Dean told him in a voice alert enough to tell Harry he’d been faking sleep. Harry held still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being held close before he replied.

“You do not own me. I am not yours Dean Winchester and I have places to be.” Harry told him keeping his voice cool and hard before trying again to leave the bed. 

“I didn’t take you for a coward.” Dean’s reply made Harry stiffen before turning to face the other hunter with a scowl.

“I’m not a coward.” He hissed. 

“Could have fooled me. Sneaking out in the middle of the night. Running off after every fuck. Seems pretty cowardly to me.” Dean replied his face shadowy in the darkened room and difficult to read. 

“You don’t get it do you!” Harry snapped in frustration but Dean didn’t rise to the bait. 

“No I don’t.” 

“You’re going to die! I will be the death of you Dean Winchester! I never should have started this and now I am leaving.” Harry jerked himself away from Dean’s hold and stood only to be yanked down back to the bed and pinned by Dean’s bulk. 

“The thing about Hero complexes Harry, is we’ve all got them. We’re hunters. Our lives are dangerous and we die young. If you think I’m going to let you go back out on your own you’re fucking out of your mind. You are going to sleep here tonight. We’re going to fuck again in a couple of hours and then the three of us are going to go to Bobby’s to let him know you’re okay.” 

“No.” Harry responded looking away from the intense look in Dean’s eyes but Dean grabbed his chin and turned him back. He leaned down and kissed him before lifting up again. 

“Yes and if you try to leave. I will follow you and drag your difficult fuckable british ass back again.” It was the look in Dean’s eyes that made Harry give in. He could apparate away and Dean would never find him but. . .he didn’t. Instead he sighed.

“I won’t cry at your funeral.”


	2. Interrogation Techniques

Dean had never seen Harry sleep before. Considering they’d only actually spent one night together this wasn’t exactly shocking but the thought still occurred to him as he looked down at the younger man. Dean hadn’t exactly spent much time watching people sleep. Really he’d only seen Sam and occasionally his dad at rest. Sam always looked peaceful when he slept, like all his worries had been washed away. Harry was different, even at rest he looked worried. His lush pink lips were drawn tight together and there were worry lines between his eyes. 

It made Dean sad but also curious. What kind of life had Harry led that worry followed him even in sleep? Dean wasn’t sure what had convinced Harry to stay with him, nor was he convinced it would last in the harsh light of day. He knew Harry must have lost people, possibly more than one if he was so sure just being with Dean would get him killed. Besides Harry had that look, the look that said he’d seen more death than his fair share. It was one sported by many hunters Dean knew his eyes held much the same knowledge and Sam’s had been that way since Jessica. 

Dean wasn’t sure how he’d grown so attached to Harry either. All they’d shared were a few, admittedly fantastic, fucks. Still when Dean had thought Harry hurt or dead he’d been unable to handle it. He’d felt as bad as when his dad had died. That couldn’t be normal after knowing each other for such a small amount of time, still Dean couldn’t shake it. Everytime he looked at Harry his stomach clenched with want. He’d been terrified when Harry had tried to slip out again, unable to consider waking up to an empty bed. 

Now hours later Dean still hadn’t slept, instead he watched Harry. Studied the planes of his face and the rhythm of his breathing. Every now and then Dean would reach out and touch him, just to feel the heat of his skin. Harry’s breath would catch and without waking he’d lean into Dean’s touch. That reaction sent a heady rush through Dean, letting him know the power he had over the other man. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had been against staying in Rawlins longer than absolutely necessary but had been outvoted in favor of breakfast. Sam wasn’t sure when they’d decided that Harry was sticking with them, only that the morning found Harry and Dean arguing about Harry’s motorcycle. Harry had wanted to follow them on his bike but Dean was adamant that Harry would ride in the Impala with them. Eventually Harry had relented and allowed his bike to be towed after Dean had driven off and returned with a trailer hitched to the back of his car. 

That settled Sam had been all for high tailing it out of town before they were connected to the suspicious fire that seemed to have burned down in the night. Unfortunately Harry had announced that he was starving and Dean had quickly seconded his vote for a meal. Sam was less than thrilled as they pulled into a greasy diner called “Burt’s.”

Thankfully the place was empty excepting a few early morning coffee drinkers, none of whom paid them a bit of notice as they piled into a booth. Sam didn’t even blink as Dean slid in next to Harry closing him into the window seat and facing his brother. The waitress looked like she’d rather shoot them then feed them as she pushed a frizzy hair away from her glistening face but she took their order and promised coffee before shuffling back toward the kitchen. The silence she left them in was loaded. Sam had about a thousand questions but they were all for Dean and he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask them in front of Harry. 

Mostly because Harry was terrifying. Sam was still reeling from the way the other hunter had wiped the floor with an entire freaking pack of werewolves! The deceptively small man had come out of the fight with only a single bandage wrapped around his arm, barely visible to Sam where it peeked out of his leather jacket. Sam wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. So yeah, he wasn’t in any rush to piss the other hunter off. That didn’t mean he didn’t want answers though. After all Dean seemed to be pretty wrapped up in this clearly dangerous man and Sam had a hard time trusting that. 

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. All three of them jumped and felt their pockets before realizing it was Harry. Harry cursed as he hurriedly pulled a phone from his pocket and brought it to his ear. He greeted the person on the other line and rose from the table. He brushed past Dean and out of the restaurant with a quick gesture to stay put. 

Sam watched as Dean’s eye’s followed Harry out the door, the front of the diner had large somewhat grubby windows and Dean tracked Harry through them. Sam didn’t know quite what to think of that. Dean’s body was tense as if poised to jump up and run at any moment. He was battle ready but Sam didn’t know if that was because he thought Harry was in danger or because he thought Harry might try to leave. Dean had parked the Impala in full view with Harry’s bike still strapped to the back, so it’s not as if the other hunter could leave without them seeing. 

For a few seconds Sam just watched the younger hunter as he paced outside talking on his cell, occasionally Sam would shift his eyes to watch his brother, still vigilantly watching Harry. Sam cleared his throat hoping to draw Dean’s attention but that was futile. Sipping his water Sam cleared his throat again before finally trying to engage Dean.

“So how long is Harry going to be staying with us? Is he just hitching a ride to Bobby’s?” Sam asked, Dean didn’t draw his eyes away from Harry and when he answered his voice was low. 

“Awhile, for as long as he’s willing to stick around.” Sam opened his mouth to respond but didn’t have to as outside Harry whirled around to greet a stranger who’d just entered their line of sight in front of the Diner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“. . . . .just thought you should know when I didn’t hear from you last night I asked someone to drop by and check if you’re alright.” Hermione’s tone was still cross despite the fact Harry had already apologized. Three times!

“I’m sorry I didn’t call as soon as I was out. I told you I was just tired.” He told her again trying to sound contrite. He actually did feel a bit guilty about forgetting to call but as he’d spent that time shagging Dean he couldn’t really regret it either. 

“Yes I know. It’s just -- after Ron,” Hermione broke off and Harry interrupted her his voice slightly rough.

“I know, I’m sorry but you needn’t worry. Nothing will happen to me.” For a moment they were both quiet before Hermione cleared her throat. In his mind Harry could imagine her straightening her posture and rubbing the mist from her brown eyes. 

“Anyway, regardless of your reasons. I was worried and I did ask someone to check. He should be along very soon.” She told him. Harry spun around instinctively checking for red hair even as he spoke to Hermione. 

“Who’d you send? Please not Charlie again, that would be spectacularly bad timing.” Harry asked twisting back to look through the glass for a peek at Dean, only to flush when he found the man staring back at him. 

“Oh no, he’s gone back to Romania didn’t you know? No it’s George,” As if on cue George Weasley chose that moment to walk around the corner. Harry turned and greeted his friend with a warm hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean watched as a strange looking man walked up behind Harry. As if he sensed him Harry turned around and pulled the stranger into a hug. Dean grit his teeth and while he didn’t do it intentionally he growled low in his throat at the sight. Without thinking Dean moved to stand, hopefully to tear the stranger limb from fucking limb for touching what was his but Sam’s hand stopped him. 

“Dude calm down,” Sam cautioned “It’s probably just a friend.” 

Sam’s words were enough to keep Dean in place but not enough to prevent another low growl as Harry followed his friend around the building and out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only his fondness for George combined with sheer force of will that prevented him from bursting out laughing as the wizard came into view. George was dressed in black baggy pants that hung down low exposing fluffy boxer shorts along with a white t-shirt (also oversized). His red hair was wrapped in a bright red bandana which obscured the view of his missing ear. To finish the look George had several heavy gold chains slung around his neck, one appeared to be diamond studded and was shaped into the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes logo. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” Harry asked unable to let the strange ensemble pass unmentioned. George glanced down at himself.

“What? These are muggle clothes, I copied it exactly from a muggle magazine. Wanted to go incognito you know?” Harry snorted as he pulled his friend into a warm hug. 

“It’s good to see, unexpected but good.” George pulled back to give him a grin before speaking again.

“Yes well, Hermione asked and I reckoned I could give you the latest shipment in person rather than tiring out some poor owl.” George’s words caused a wide grin to spread across Harry’s face. Ever since he’d started hunting George and Hermione had begun to collaborate on weapons for Harry. At Harry’s request most were designed to look like muggle items, advanced in ways only someone with magic would recognize but still incredibly useful. 

“You have it with you?” Harry asked and George nodded gesturing to his pocket where the items were shrunk. “Come along out of sight then, I’m travelling with muggles. It wouldn’t due to have them see me accepting magical packages.” 

Once Harry was sure they were out of sight he cast a muffling charm to keep them from being overheard and turned back to George. 

“Got anything new for me?” He asked eagerly. George grin turned devious as he reached into his pockets and pulled out several shrunken boxes and passed them to Harry. 

“These are the standards to restock your kit. Peruvian darkness powder, you still have the lightspec’s to offset that right?” Harry nodded and George continued “I’ve also restocked your faux muggle first aid kit. Low grade potions in pellets, they’re in the funny little bottle that says ‘Aspirin.’ Hermione bought it for you. Plus another stack of those infection preventing bandages.” 

“Oh good I just used the last of those,” Harry said lifting his sleeve to show where he’d been gashed by the werewolf. George nodded. 

“Well there’s a batch of fifty. I’ve also got a couple of full strength potions in here as well but I’ve put them in muggle pop bottles. Just make sure not to give them out.” Harry nodded again and George’s grin became shark-like as he pulled another box from his pocket and enlarged it. “And in here is where I’ve got the good stuff.” 

Harry was practically giddy as George opened the box to reveal several smaller boxes stacked inside. George gestured toward one of them and Harry picked up and slowly lifted the lid to reveal a neat row of bullets. He looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Bullets?” He asked and George nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh yeah, but not just any bullets these are flaming bullets. Inside is a small incendio spell set to activate on impact. It’s a controlled burn but hot enough to burn anything it touches to ash. It can burn itself down or a simple ‘finite’ will put it out.” 

“Wow,” Harry breathed handling the bullets with new respect. He could take out all kinds of monsters with those, wendigo’s, vamps and rugaru’s were the first to jump into his brain. He turned back to George “Thanks.”

“That’s not all Dear Harry, check out these little beauties.” George told him lifting several strange round objects from another box. “Now you’ll have to use a bubble head or cover your mouth before use it but this is a silver bomb. It’s spell activated but the spell is wandless, it disperses a cloud of silver dust into the air. The concentration is high enough to kill or incapacitate anything that is sensitive to silver, even the ones that don’t breath will be affected because of the skin contact.” 

“Nice, what’s the spell?”

“Argentum, not original I know but the cleverer sounding spells needed a wand and this way a muggle might think it’s ‘voice activated’ or that’s what Hermione called it.” Harry nodded his understanding.

“These are amazing George. Thank you so much.” George waved a dismissive hand before reaching into the box again. 

“Just you wait Hare, I saved the best for last. This one isn’t muggle friendly I’m afraid.” George told him lifting another smaller box out. This one was wooden and marked with a Devil’s trap George lifted the lid to reveal four very large shotgun shells.

“What do they do?” Harry asked as he gazed down at the seemingly innocuous shells. 

“It’s a devil’s trap, worked into a net then soaked with holy water. Once it’s made contact the demon will be immobile, then you activate the spell ‘Dura est deamon’. That transfigures it into a gas that sinks into the ground painting the devils trap below. We weren’t able to test it on a real demon but all our trials were successful.” George assured him. Harry closed the box gently before turning wide eyes to his friend. 

“Thank you, these will be very useful.” George’s face assumed a solemn look as he nodded.

“Hermione has been working like crazy to perfect them.” His friend told him softly, “She wanted to make sure you were ready, when the time came.” 

Harry nodded but didn’t speak for a moment. When the time came he would be ready, the last few years had made him more than ready. Harry only allowed himself to mope for a moment before shaking it off and sending a wan smile toward George, the other man did the same.

“Well, come along then. Since you brought me all these lovely toys the least I can do is treat you to the best muggle breakfast this diner has to offer.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was finished waiting and up out of his seat heading for the door when Harry came back. Sam had kept him seated asking him all kinds of questions for awhile there but as the minutes ticked by he became increasingly tense. What if Harry had left? It’s not as though he’d never done it before. The question rang in Dean’s head until it drove him to his feet and toward the diner’s entrance. He was nearly at the door when Harry stepped back into view carrying a large box and talking over his shoulder to the stranger from earlier. 

Dean quickly looked around before grabbing a hot sauce from an empty table and heading quickly back toward Sam as the bell jingled to signal Harry’s re-entry. The stranger was following behind him as both men made their way to the table. Dean rose to allow Harry back into his place while Sam moved over to make space for his friend. Dean eyed the man with suspicion as he settled himself next to his brother. His clothing was ridiculous, looking more like a rapper than anyone who had any place in small town Wyoming. His skin was pale covered with a smattering of freckles and there was something off balance about the way the bandana was wrapped around his head that Dean just couldn’t put his finger on. 

Dean glanced at Harry who was looking at the new bottle of hot sauce Dean had brought over with a raised eyebrow before moving it next to the identical bottle already at their table. He caught Dean’s eye and sent him a knowing smirk before turning back to his friend. 

“George this is Dean Winchester and the large one next to you is his brother Sam. Guys this is George Weasley, an old friend of mine. He brought me a few supplies so I promised him breakfast.” Harry told them nudging the box he’d hidden underneath the table. 

“Nice to meet you gents,” George greeted shaking their hands in turn before turning to the menu Harry handed him. “What shall I get Harry? I want something authentic.” 

Harry rolled his eyes as he filled his coffee mug from the pot the waitress had brought them while he was outside. Dean watched with interest as the smaller man added a packet of cream and two of sugar before pursing his lips and taking a careful sip. There was something about Harry that made it hard for Dean to stop watching him. Even as he went about his ordinary routines he fascinated Dean. Harry took another sip of coffee with a slight grimace before turning back to his friend. 

“You know their food isn’t really that different? I mean there’s no full english but otherwise it’s still just breakfast.” Harry advised him in an amused tone. Dean noted that his accent was far more pronounced now that he was talking to another brit than it had been before. 

“I don’t believe it, I was in New York a few days ago and I had Pizza for lunch. Have you had pizza Harry? It’s amazing.” George told Harry reverently. Harry nodded but before he responded Sam picked up. Evidently not as thrown by the idea of never having pizza as Dean himself was. 

“What were you doing in New York?” Sam asked, Dean watched with interest as George glanced at Harry questioningly before answering. Harry shrugged then nodded. 

“Don’t look at me I didn’t even know you were in the country. Is that where you were when Hermione asked you to check on me?” George opened his mouth to answer but had to pause as the waitress arrived with the hunters food and pinned George with a glare.

“I suppose there’s something you want as well?” She asked sourly and George nodded. 

“Indeed, perhaps you can tell me fair lady what is the best dish this establishment has to offer?” The woman stared at him for a long moment, her only response a slow blink as she apparently tried to translate George’s question. 

“Today’s special is Chicken Fried Steak with biscuits and country gravy.” The women finally told him after several long silent moments that the other’s used to dig into their own breakfasts. George cast the woman a wide grin and thanked her. She jotted down his ordered and shuffled off once again. 

After she left George turned back to them and responded to Harry’s earlier question as if they’d never been interrupted. 

“No I was actually in California when Hermione got in touch with me. You had her quite worried you know.” George’s tone had turned a bit scolding and Harry hung his head and nodded as he took a bite of eggs from his plate. 

“I know, so what’s got you running all around?” He asked changing the subject. George let him but still sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You would know if you ever bothered to read your mail. We’re expanding, I want to open a new shop.” George advised and Harry nodded his head as he chewed his bacon. 

“In the United States? Why California I’d think Salem would be your better bet.” George hummed his agreement. 

“Yes that’s my next stop, I don’t know though. There’s something about this place-” George hesitated. Dean glanced at Harry who nodded his understanding even though Dean himself had no idea what he was on about. 

“I know what you mean. It’s so wild here, it affects everything even the monsters.” Harry told him “Are you worried it’ll mess up the shop?” 

Dean glanced back toward the red-head who shifted in his seat thoughtfully. Seemingly unfazed by Harry’s casual mention of monsters. Apparently this friend of his was in the know, not that it was all that surprising. It was hard to live the life of a hunter and keep it a secret. Still aside from his ridiculous apparel Harry’s friend seemed normal. Not the sort Dean would expect to be totally comfortable with the existence of things that go bump in the night. 

“I reckon it could.” 

Their conversation was ended by the return of their waitress who slammed George’s chicken fried steak down on the table before briskly walking away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was fidgeting anxiously in the front seat of the Impala. He had questions, so many freaking questions. Unfortunately he wasn’t sure he should ask them where Harry could hear. Sam was suspicious of the hunter and even more suspicious of Dean’s seeming lack of suspicion. The meeting with his friend at the diner only made things more odd. Harry hadn’t bothered to explain how George had even known where to find him. Had Harry told him to meet there? How long ago, after all it had been less than 24 hours since he’d ganked the werewolves. How did George get there so fast?

Then there was that whole weird conversation where they’d seemed to be talking about something in code. Sam’s trust in Harry was going down every second but Dean still just seemed fixated on him. His brother’s eyes followed the lean man like a hawk. Normally Sam would have thought this meant Dean was suspicious of the hunter but the look in his eyes wasn’t suspicion. It was desire and possession and something else Sam wasn’t ready to think about. 

Harry was sleeping in the back seat of the Impala. Sam had half expected to get bumped back there himself with the way Dean was around the dark haired man but Harry had cited a need for sleep and settled into the back using his duffle bag as a pillow. Dean was driving but Sam knew he was using one eye on the rear view to track Harry’s sleeping form. Weird everything about this was weird. Sam calculated that Harry had been laying still breathing softly for about twenty minutes, definitely enough time to be asleep. He hadn’t even twitched when Dean had stopped the car abruptly to avoid rear ending the driver in front of them. Casting the sleeping form one last suspicious glance Sam turned to his brother. 

“So how did you meet Harry? I know it wasn’t that day at Bobby’s.” Sam asked trying to keep the accusation out of his tone but not quite managing. Dean gave him a startled look before nodding his head in agreement.

“Nah, we didn’t meet at Bobby’s. I met him in a bar.” Dean told him clearly seeing no reason to hide it. 

“What so he just walked up to you?” Sam asked incredulous but Dean shook his head his lips falling into a smirk that was closer to a smile. 

“No, other way around. I bought him a drink and convinced him to go to bed with me.” Dean replied, leaving out the part that it was Harry who’d actually had the balls to initiate the exchange. 

“And you guys have been in contact since then?” Sam asked trying to understand the intense connection the other two hunters seemed to share. Again Dean shook his head.

“No, we just ran into each other a couple of times. Harry still hasn’t even given me his number.” As Dean said this he gave up pretenses to look back at Harry longingly. Sam huffed in annoyance. 

“So can you explain to me why we’re just trusting him? I mean I get that you two have a thing going on but we know nothing about this kid.” Sam told him his voice going higher in his agitation. Dean shrugged.

“Bobby trusts him.” Dean replied in a tone that suggested he was done talking about it. Sam let it drop for now only because he knew he’d be able to question Bobby soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Bobby’s wasn’t long and Dean spent most of it thinking about Harry. Dean wasn’t stupid and despite what his brother may think, Sam’s suspicion hadn’t fallen on deaf ears. There were strange things about Harry that didn’t really add up. How had he known Dean’s name that first time? What was he doing in America? Did he come here to hunt or did the hunt find him like so many other hunters? 

Despite all his questions Dean couldn’t find it within himself to really distrust Harry. He knew consciously that he had no reason to trust the man he just did. He had known even from their first meeting that whatever Harry had going on wasn’t a threat to Sam and Dean. Dean was certain of it even though he had not valid reason to be. He knew if he tried to explain it to Sammy his brother would just become more suspicious of Harry so Dean kept his thoughts to himself. Still Harry would have to start answering questions soon, because Sam wasn’t going to drop it for long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s first instinct was alarm as the feel of fingers tugging at his jeans woke him from where he’d been sleeping. That quickly shifted to arousal as he blinked his eyes open to catch sight of Dean peeling his jeans back. Harry was still resting in the back seat of the Impala and the lack of light told him it was night outside. Dean had the door open and was kneeling on the ground as he worked Harry’s jeans down his hips. Harry lifted up to assist and Dean shot him a devious smile before turning his attention to Harry’s rapidly hardening cock. 

“Where are we?” Harry tried to ask but broke off into a moan as Dean’s tongue flicked out to tease the head of Harry’s cock. Dean didn’t answer for a moment instead sucking Harry’s shaft into his mouth causing Harry to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle a surprised shout. Dean continued to slide his hot mouth over Harry’s now rock hard member. Harry was panting heavily and by the time Dean pulled up to answer him Harry had forgotten he’d even asked.

“At Bobby’s, I told Sam I’d wake you up and not to come looking for us.” Dean’s voice was a bit rough from having Harry’s cock in his throat seconds ago. The sound of it made Harry arch his hips. Dean gave a low chuckle but didn’t resume his earlier actions. Instead his fingers traced down Harry’s shaft to tease his testicles before moving lower and brushing against his hole. Harry whimpered. 

“I wanted some time alone with you.” Dean said his voice low and gravelly as he brushed the pad of his finger against Harry’s entrance but didn’t penetrate him. Harry didn’t answer except to shift his hips, giving Dean better access to his body. “You see I have some questions and I wanted to ask them in private.” 

It took Harry a few moments to puzzle out the meaning of what Dean had just said. His mind was blown and entirely centered around his now throbbing cock and Dean’s questing finger. 

“Questions?” he gasped, knowing his confusion showed clear on his face. Dean gave him a dangerous smile and nodded. 

“Yes and for every question you answer I’ll give you a little reward. If you answer them all, I’ll give you something bigger.” Dean’s leer was enough remove any confusion Harry might have felt about his intentions. Harry’s heart rate sped up, he’d known Dean had questions but he’d never expected the hunter to use such devious methods to get his answers. It was kind of hot actually. Harry gave a short nod and was rewarded when Dean climbed up onto the back seat of the Impala give give Harry a long passionate kiss. 

Dean pulled back from kissing Harry and groaned at the sight of him. His eyes were wide, pupils blown from lust. He still wore his leather jacket and a t-shirt but was naked from the waist down with his legs pulled up. Ready and so very willing, it took all of Dean’s control not to just forget the questions and fuck him stupid. Dean took a steadying breath and looked away from Harry out the window where he could see lights from Bobby’s house. Not that he was too worried about that, he’d told Sam not to bother him and Sam would warn Bobby. 

“First question, The first time we met how did you know my last name? I never told you.” Dean asked. Harry almost laughed thankfully it was an easy question. 

“Everyone knows the Winchesters. Your name was Dean and you carried yourself like a hunter. It was a lucky guess.” Harry panted, it wasn’t the complete truth but Dean had no way to know that and telling him the whole truth would require more honesty than Harry was really ready to offer. 

Dean grinned at him however and slid a single(now lubed) finger into Harry. Harry groaned at the penetration thrusting back to take it deeper. 

“Good boy,” Dean told him reaching a hand up and pressing it under Harry’s shirt to tease his abs and nipples. “Now a harder one, why did you let some of the wolves go? Where did they go?” 

Harry blinked in surprise he hadn’t realized Dean had noticed that. They’d gone so long without mentioning it. His surprise was short lived as Dean moved his finger to rub Harry’s prostate causing the smaller hunter to writhe. 

“A-A safehouse.” Harry panted “Where they would be secure until the moon passed.” 

Dean thought about that as he slid another finger into Harry’s tight hole and began to work it in. Harry moaned and spread his legs wantonly. Dean couldn’t resist dipping down and twirling his tongue around Harry’s cock, lapping up the drop of precum waiting there. Dean knew this interrogation couldn’t last much longer as he reached down to adjust his own cock, still confined in the tightness of his jeans. He needed to be inside Harry. Dean swallowed and tried to put his brain in order to ask another question. 

“That guy from today, how do you know him? How did he know where to find you this morning?” Dean asked his voice so low and raspy with lust he barely recognized it. He stilled his movements at he waited for Harry’s reply causing his lover to whine. 

“George is a friend.” Harry told him desperation edging into his tone as Dean made no move to resume his work “We went to school together.” Harry elaborated but it still wasn’t enough. “My friend Hermione told him what town I would be in. He checked the diner because he knows I like to eat after a fight - - God, Dean please” Harry begged his voice broken as he tried to move his hips against Dean’s now stationary fingers. 

Dean let out a low growl before pouncing onto Harry. Kissing him again hard and lining his cock up to Harry’s hole. He couldn’t resist the desperation in Harry’s tone, the pleading in his eyes so Dean decided they could always ask more questions later as he shoved his hard prick home. Harry arched against him, bearing down on the hard cock and taking Dean even deeper. 

Dean grunted as he felt Harry pull him in. Harry was tight and so very hot it was unbearable, it always was. Dean still didn’t understand how anything could feel this good. Beneath him Harry was panting, his eyes wide as they looked up at Dean. Dean kissed him again, gentler this time before he began to thrust. 

It had been less than a day since Harry had last been fucked by Dean but Harry felt like it had been an eternity. He didn’t wait for his body to adjust but immediately began to arch and try to get Dean moving inside him. Dean took the hint and immediately pulled back before thrusting in again even deeper. Harry almost screamed as Dean’s hard cock brushed the bundle of nerves inside him that had him seeing stars. Dean seemed huge and Harry loved to feel himself stretch to accommodate the girth. It was so good, so much better than any sex Harry had had before Dean. 

As Dean continued to pound into Harry’s tight, sinful ass both of their minds became consumed by sensation. Dean was practically on top of Harry and the smaller hunters cock was crushed between their bodies spreading wetness along Dean’s abdomen where it rubbed against him but even that just added fire to Dean’s arousal as he thrust harder and deeper than before. Harry had moved passed the screaming stage of sex and was into the inarticulate whimpers stage as Dean pounded into him. Dean was close and he knew Harry was as well so he leaned down to bite hard into Harry’s neck. The pain was enough to push Harry over the edge as he arched and shot string after string of cum between them. 

Dean smirked when he noted some had made as far as the ceiling of the Impala but didn’t slow down his pace. Using his cock against Harry’s prostate to draw out his orgasm, it wasn’t until Harry was limp and sated below him that Dean took a few final thrusts and let go. Coming hard into Harry’s tight willing body. Dean collapsed on top of Harry burying his sweat soaked face into the other man’s shoulder. They lay like that as their breathing slowed and Harry’s fingers came up to brush and toy with Dean’s hair. 

“I guess we better go inside.” Harry said softly before laughing.

“What’s funny?” Dean asked voice still muffled in Harry’s shoulder and disinclined to move. 

“Your car is going to reek of sex forever. Poor Sam.” Dean snorted and inwardly vowed to leave the window down before heading into Bobby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave a comment. I'm eager to hear what your thoughts are thus far.


	3. Of Rituals and Bad Choices

Then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry scratched his head and looked around him again. Not that it helped much, all he could see was sand. Above them the sky was clear and bright not even the mercy of a cloud to cut through the heat. Yet still the wind was howling it filled Harry’s ears with nothing but the rush of air. Pulling out his wand Harry placed it on his palm and whispered the locating spell Hermione had taught him, this would be his fifth attempt. The wand spun before coming to a halt and releasing vibrant blue sparks. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ron. His best friend turned Auror was still dressed in his uniform robe but had had the good sense to wrap a cloth around his head shielding his delicate skin from the punishing sun. Harry admired the effort but suspected his friend would find himself with red stripes around his face and ears come morning. Harry himself hadn’t bothered to wrap up his face before venturing into the unforgiving Arabian desert, he had assumed Hermione’s coordinates were exact. Harry had not imagined he’d be trudging for hours in the blistering desert heat trying to pinpoint an ancient wizarding tomb. 

He vowed his first stop upon returning to England would be an expensive apothecary to purchase buckets of burn salve. Hermione would be footing the bill. Harry reached out and punched Ron in the shoulder to get his attention. 

“This way!” He called having to shout to make himself heard over the howling wind. Ron turned and nodded as he followed Harry. Drawing closer Ron shouted back to him.

“What do you reckon? Is this her idea of an assassination attempt? She’s lured us out here to die!” Harry held in a laugh and instead gave his friend a solemn nod.

“It makes sense except why would she send me along?” Harry called back getting a laugh from his friend. Before Ron could respond Harry felt magic ahead of them for the first time. The tingle, which normally felt warm to Harry was soothing and cool in the punishing desert climate. Harry gestured at Ron to stop.

“It’s here.” Harry shouted over to his friend. Ron pulled out his wand and did a quick(admittedly unnecessary) perimeter check before nodding to Harry. With an incantation and a flash of light Harry opened the wards allowed them both to pass out of the storm. The silence inside the bubble created by the wards was almost deafening as Ron and Harry got their bearings. 

“So. . .no one is here.” Ron observed after a moment. Harry looked around as well though this was as he’d expected. This particular tomb had been discovered and examined over a century ago before being forgotten over the years. Sealed over with only basic wards to keep out muggles it had been deemed uninteresting by it’s original discovers and abandoned. 

Hermione had discovered something in those explorers notes that she’d deemed worthy of further investigation. 

“That’s good.” Harry informed Ron “No pushy bureaucrats trying to tell us what we can and can’t touch.” 

Ron nodded his agreement.

“I’m just wondering why you needed an Auror escort. Seeing as we’ve not seen another soul since we port keyed in.” Ron replied though his tone told Harry he was far from upset about being brought along. 

“Well you know, muggles are warring in this part of the world. Never can be too careful.” Harry’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he turned to his friend “So do you want to go first or shall I?”

Ron gave him a grin in response. Harry was thrilled, he’d missed having wild adventures with Ron. In the time since the war ended almost two years before Harry and Ron had spent more time apart than together. It was a tough adjustment seeing as they’d spent nearly all their time together for the last seven or so years. It had been hardest in the beginning when Harry and Hermione had been offered positions in the Department of Mysteries while Ron had not. 

There had been some sore feelings at first when Harry and Hermione both accepted the positions but those were soothed as Ron was accepted into the Auror program. Ron did very well in the Auror corps and while the redhead had never said so, Harry suspected he was rather pleased to be succeeding outside of Harry or anyone else’s shadow. Still it was nice to get together even if their mission was less fate of the wizarding world and more fetch a box from a tomb. 

The tomb was pretty much a large stone door laid into the ground. Everlasting torches burned at each corner casting light on the strange carvings that decorated the door. Harry ignored the carvings and pulled the heavy stone door open, lighting his wand as he climbed down the narrow steps of the tomb. Hermione had explained to him that there would be no body in the tomb as that had been removed as part of the original excavation. She was more interested in a stone box she had seen, it hadn’t been with the collection of things brought back from the tomb and Hermione believed it had been left behind. 

Harry heard Ron groan and Harry lifted his wand flooding the chamber with light. Each wall was ten feet tall and filled with shelves carved right into the ground. Hundreds of Shelves. All covered in a variety of knick knacks. 

“Bugger.” Ron stated taking in the high shelves. Harry could only nod his agreement. 

“Alright spread out I guess. It’s a little box, made of black stone with like a funny star carved on the top.” Harry told Ron digging into his pocket to find the sketch Hermione had provided them. He held it out to Ron who studied for a second before nodding and moving around to begin examining the shelves. 

They worked in silence at first but it didn’t take Ron long to grow tired of the quiet and think of something to say. 

“So any chance you can give me a hint about what you guys want this thing for?” Ron’s voice was teasing. He was well aware of the oaths both Harry and Hermione had taken as part of their induction into the Department of Mysteries but that didn’t stop him from trying to get any information he could. Harry stopped searching to pin him with a long look before shrugging.

“Honestly even without the oath I couldn’t say. Hermione and I are working in different areas at the moment.” Harry told him as he turned back to continue his search through bits of broken pottery. 

“Different areas?” Ron asked, intrigued. 

“Well you know Mione’s all about research, I’m better at --” Harry paused thoughtfully “Practical applications.” 

“Practical applications?”Ron snorted “So how did Hermione rope you into this then?”

“She told me about her--Ahh condition.” Harry shot Ron a grin “Congratulations by the way.” 

“I can’t believe she told you!” Ron exclaimed indignantly “I wanted to but she made me promise to wait until after the wedding.” 

“I think she wanted to tell me herself. She just doesn’t want your mum to find out.” Ron laughed and nodded as he turned back to his own shelf lifting up a jade dagger to examine it for putting it back down. 

“Speaking of mum, do you reckon we’ll be back in time for Dinner at the Burrow tonight?” Ron asked. 

“If we’re not I may have to gut your fiance. Charlie’s asked me to go with him.” Harry responded a slight smile tugging his lips.

“Well I reckon if we’re late we’d be fine to go together Harry.” Harry gave him a disbelieving look. 

“No you git! Charlie’s asked me to go with him, as his date.” 

“To a dinner you’re already invited to?” Ron asked in confusion.

“Ron we’re going to tell your mum and dad that we’re involved.” Harry’s tone was exasperated now but finally understanding dawned in Ron’s eyes. 

“Oh I see, well Cheers mate! And look I think I’ve found our box!” As Ron spoke he scooped a small black box from the shelf and turned toward Harry. Harry hurried forward reaching out his hand to check the symbol on the lid. 

“Here mate,” As Ron spoke he pulled the lid off the box. Black smoke poured from the box thick and roiling. Harry quickly reached out and slammed the lid back on breathing a sigh of relief as the smoke vanished from the room. 

“Freaky.” Harry said as he took the box from Ron and cast a containment spell on it. Ron just stood there watching him and Harry glanced up with a smile.

“Alright there mate? That smoke was nasty are you feeling ill?” Harry asked in concern but Ron shook his head.. 

“No I’m fine, just took me off guard is all.” 

 

Now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stepped inside Bobby’s a few paces behind Dean. Part of Harry had hoped the old hunter would be asleep thus missing their conspicuous entrance but he had no such luck. Bobby sat on the couch beside a still very tense looking Sam. To make matters worse, Harry’s flushed face, tousled hair and blushing grin, gave up any pretense of what they’d just been up to. Thankfully Harry knew he smelled fine having used a few discrete cleaning charms on his way inside. Bobby looked up at the both as they entered but after a pointed look just to show he’d noticed, didn’t comment. 

Instead he pointed a finger at Harry and barked “You! In the kitchen I’d like a word.”

Harry startled slightly at the harsher than usual tone but shrugged it off as he quickly moved toward the kitchen, ducking his head slightly as he passed Bobby. He heard Sam and Dean moving behind him as if to follow but another sharp word from Bobby stopped them.

“Did it looked like I was talking to you two? Mind your own business ya idjits.” Harry let the kitchen door fall closed behind him cutting of the reply he heard Dean begin to make.

Harry idly tapped the hardwood table as he waited in Bobby’s kitchen. He’d been visiting with Bobby for almost three years now, ever since he’d run into Bobby on a hunt and ended up saving him from a pissed off Wendigo. Bobby had quickly taken a shine to Harry and had begun to help him find hunts as well as give him a place to stay when he was in the area. While Harry relied heavily on Hermione for research he’d found Bobby a good source for more obscure muggle myths. 

The sound of the kitchen door swinging open jolted Harry from his thoughts as Bobby entered the room. Harry was not surprised to see that Bobby was alone he’d have been shocked if Dean had managed to convince Bobby to let him eavesdrop on whatever lecture Harry was about to receive. Harry gestured vaguely toward to door as it swung shut.

“Should I. . . keep things quiet?” He asked trying to think of a way to word the question without a possible eavesdropper understanding. Bobby shook his head.

“Not worth the risk.” Harry nodded his understanding as Bobby dropped a large book onto the table in front of Harry. It was opened and Harry stared down at the page with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a few minutes to get configured comfortably next to the kitchen door in order to listen in on whatever Bobby was saying to Harry. After a brief scuffle for the best position Sam managed to crack open the kitchen door just enough for soft voices to float out. Harry could be seen leaning over the table looking at something while Bobby stood nearby watching him. For a moment neither spoke but then Harry’s voice broke the silence. 

“There’s no chance you’re showing me this out of purely scholarly interest is there?” his voice sounded resigned as if he already knew the response he’d receive. Bobby huffed “So you’re asking me to help you-with this?”

“Yes I’m askin’ you to help do you need me to spell it out for you?” Bobby asked and Sam could hear the tension in his voice obviously uncomfortable with asking for help at all. 

“Okay-So just one question- Approximately how insane are you feeling this evening?”

“Look if you don’t want to help me just say so. I can always find someone else.” Bobby huffed reaching toward what Sam could now see was book laid out on the kitchen table. 

“Name one other person you know who could help you with this.” Harry replied placing his hand on the book to keep Bobby from taking it back “And don’t say Hermione because there is no way she would come near this. That’s alright though because I was always going to help you. It’s just insane and I felt like somebody needed to say it.” 

Bobby huffed out a laugh followed by a relieved sigh as he settled into a chair across from Harry. 

“In this life when are we not doin’ something insane?” The old hunter asked almost forlornly. 

“True enough, so when do you want to take care of this?”

“The sooner the better.” 

“Well we could do it tonight but we’d have to wait until late. I wouldn’t want any disruptions.” Harry replied his voice thoughtful as he leaned over the book still sitting in front of him. 

“It’s probably better if we wait until the boy’s head out, it can hold a day or two.” Bobby thoughtfully, beside him Sam felt Dean’s whole body tense.

“That might be complicated.” Harry replied his voice low as he kept his eyes focused on the pages in front of him. 

“Complicated how?” Bobby asked wearily. 

“I’m supposed to go with them. And before you say anything I’d like to point out that it’s much safer to work in a group. Also with Hermione’s research abilities and my unique skills I really think it’s an advantage to everyone.” Harry’s voice was hurried and anxious, for the first time since Sam had met him his younger age was apparent. 

“Harry-” Bobby’s tone was a bracing forced calm that Sam and Dean had learned to fear years ago. “When I first met you, you saved my life and in exchange for that I gave you one piece of advice. Do you remember what it was?” 

Harry mumbled a response but Sam couldn’t catch it. It turned out he didn’t need to since Bobby’s voice erupted in a furious roar. 

“DON’T MESS AROUND WITH WINCHESTERS!” The sound was so sudden that Dean jumped and stumbled through the door bringing Sam down on top of him. Bobby and Harry quickly turned toward him but Sam couldn’t help but jump again when Bobby slammed whatever book was on the table to glare at them. The brothers quickly moved to their feet dusting themselves off as they turned to face Bobby. 

“Bobby!” Dean cried indignant, “What do you mean you told him not to work with us?”

Bobby looked abashed for a second before seeming to remember that they’d been eavesdropping.

“That’s none of your dang business and it serves you right for listening at the door! Besides it ain’t personal.” 

“How is that not personal Bobby?” Sam asked rubbing his elbow where he’d fallen. 

Bobby didn’t answer for a long beat before Harry stood abruptly. 

“Because it’s not about you.” He said simply before brushing past the brothers and toward the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was barely out of the room before Dean was turning to follow him. He didn’t call out but hurried along behind him all the way up the stairs and much to Dean’s surprise directly into Bobby’s attic. Dean had only been in Bobby’s attic a few times in his life, the most recent was almost a decade earlier and then it had been stacked full of old books and boxes full of Karen’s things. Back then there’d been something ominous about the place as if Karen’s spirit still lingered there. 

Dean wondered when Bobby had changed it as he stepped into the airy open space. There was a bed in one corner tucked under a window and a few boxes in one corner but the rest of the area was empty. Harry was sitting on the bed as Dean entered and he watched silently as Dean climbed in and pulled the ladder shut behind him. 

“Wow Bobby really spruced this place up.” Dean said as he looked around. Harry shrugged. 

“I helped a bit.”  
“So what’s going on with you and Bobby? Why’d he tell you to avoid us?” Dean asked settling Harry next to the bed and pulling him close. Harry didn’t look up at him but instead leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

“It’s complicated.” 

Dean looked down at Harry. His eyes were closed and his dark hair fell across his forehead revealing one of his many scars. Dean traced his finger along the lightning bolt shape idly, surprised to feel Harry tense then shiver at the action. 

“Whatever it is you know you can tell me right?” Dean asked him letting his hand drift behind Harry’s ear and down his neck smirking as he got another little shiver. 

“It doesn’t matter now, since I’ve apparently never met a rule I didn’t break.” Harry said with a sly grin as he shifted his body to face Dean. Harry leaned in close so his lips were nearly touching Dean. Harry’s eyes were open and so green Dean thought he would surely get lost in them. Harry had fallen silent and for just a second Dean just had to relish the way this felt. The delicious anticipation that raced through him knowing that any second now he was going to touch Harry. Taste him. 

It was too much, Dean closed the remaining distance capturing Harry’s lips instantly dissolving into the heady desire that filled him anytime he touched (or even looked) at Harry. He pushed forward so that he was laying on top of the slim hunter kissing him again and again as he ran his hands over his body. Harry reacted just as desperately arching into Dean’s every touch and kissing back like a man possessed. 

Dean was barely aware as his hands worked at removing Harry’s t-shirt and jeans. He finally broke off kissing Harry and remembering Harry’s earlier shiver began to trace his lips across each of Harry’s many scars. He started with the one on his forehead before working his way down. Tracing his tongue and lips across the burn scar on his chest before moving onto the scars on his arms. 

Dean knew that a hunter’s scars told the story of his life. After all a hunter’s life is totalled by the number of times he only just got away. Dean read the story of Harry’s life with careful precision as he ran his lips over every scar he could find loving the whimpers and moans his actions gained from his secretive lover. He learned that Harry was no stranger to injury as he cataloged burn scars, knife wounds, a single bullet wound, and most chilling, the words carved neatly into his lover’s hand. 

Dean felt Harry tense as he hesitated over the written words now turned pink against Harry’s paler skin. Rather than comment Dean brushed a gentle kiss against the letters before moving onto examine Harry’s legs. He traced his fingers up Harry’s thighs teasingly before moving up to reclaim Harry’s lips once more. 

Dean did his best to take his time as he let his hands trace the contours of Harry’s body. Something about Harry had Dean’s mind racing and cloudy with lust anytime he touched him but they’d just been together in the car. It was late already and they weren’t likely to be interrupted so Dean did his best to reign in his desperation. He even kissed slowly using his tongue to trace inside Harry’s mouth, Harry seemed to understand because he matched Dean’s pace. Arching into his movements and offering caresses of his own but never stepping up the pace or pushing Dean to move faster. 

It was an eternity later that Dean finally found himself sliding into Harry’s body with a groan. Harry was hot and tight in a way that Dean still hadn’t gotten used to. Maybe he never would because the feel of Harry’s body around him was like nothing the hunter had ever known. It was more than just good, it was overwhelming bliss. There was an agony to pleasure so sharp and powerful, Dean feared he’d be carried away and lose himself entirely. He had to hold still, taking harsh shuddering breaths just to keep his orgasm from happening too soon. A small gasp from Harry followed by a desperate plea “Dean please.” was all it took to push Dean over the edge.

Dean began to thrust trying to maintain the slow careful pace of their foreplay but unable to as Harry worked his body against him. Soon Dean had lost all his resolve and began to thrust into Harry with an abandon that had the younger hunter writhing and moaning so loudly Dean would have trouble looking Bobby in the eye tomorrow. It wasn’t too long after that Harry’s body stiffened, clenching around Dean’s cock buried inside him as his orgasm overtook him. 

It was Harry’s face more than the feel of his body that pulled Dean over the edge with him. The sight of the normally controlled hunter utterly abandoned to his own pleasure along with the intoxicating knowledge that Dean was the one who brought that pleasure about was more than Dean could handle. For several moments they simply lay there, bodies still joined and listened to each other breath. When Dean finally shifted off of Harry he was surprised and pleased to find the smaller hunter resting his head against Dean’s chest with a contented sigh. 

They lay together, not speaking but Harry’s fingers gently tracing his own scars told Dean Harry was still awake. Leaning down Dean kissed him just enjoying to taste of Harry’s lips and the intimacy of the moment. Harry smiled warmly back at him his green eyes bright with pleasure. It was an expression Dean had never seen on the other hunters face before and he swelled with pride knowing he had put it there. 

“Do you think you could take Sam and go see a movie or something tomorrow?” Harry asked him softly as he lay small kisses on Dean’s chest. “Bobby and I need the house to ourselves for a couple hours.” 

Dean stiffened slightly at the request then reached up he ran his fingers through Harry’s messy black hair, finding it soft to the touch. 

“What is it you guys are doing?” Dean asked carefully. Harry gave a sort of shrug and nestled closer to Dean’s warm body. Despite himself Dean felt his body relax as the warmth of Harry’s body washed over him. 

“Just putting some protection on the house. It’s not a big deal but having other people around can cause it to go wrong.” Harry told him, his voice slightly muffled. Dean reached down to catch Harry’s chin and turned the young hunter so he could look into his eyes. 

“I can trust you right?” Dean’s voice was intense and his eyes were narrowed as he searched Harry’s face for any signs of deceit. Those bright green eyes widened in slight surprise but when Harry answered his voice was resolute. 

“Always, I would sooner die than allow harm to come to you or your brother. I would kill to protect you Dean, without hesitation.” Dean searched Harry’s face for another moment before he finally nodded. 

“Okay, how long do you need?” Dean replied at last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood on Bobby’s porch as he watched the Impala makes its way down the road between leaning towers of junker cars before turning out onto the street. He had made a point not to eavesdrop on whatever Dean had had to say to convince Sam to leave with him. Whatever it had been Sam shot him a suspicious look on his way to the car but didn’t say anything. Dean had gone after only pausing to pull Harry into a quick kiss. Something about the unapologetic way Dean acknowledged their whatever it was in front of Sam and Bobby left Harry with a pleased smile and flushed cheeks long after the brothers were gone. 

Harry stepped inside to find that Bobby had already cleared the area for the ritual and was assembling the materials they’d need on the kitchen table. Harry ignored him as he move to the table to read through the warding ritual a final time. He glanced up as Bobby came to a stop having gathered all the materials. 

“Ready?” The old hunter asked, Harry bit his lip before looking nervously at him. The warding had been found in a book so old Harry was surprised it hadn’t fallen apart yet. It used old magic, the kind Harry wouldn’t even know about if it weren’t for his time in the Department of Mysteries. 

“Yes but-I just-” Harry broke off again, “I want to make sure you understand what you’re getting into with this Bobby. This kind of magic predates anything practiced in the last thousand years. It’s ancient and it’s dangerous, also probably illegal.” 

“Dangerous how?” Bobby asked. Harry shuffled his feet as he tried to think of how to phrase it. 

“Magic-”Harry hesitated there was something instinctively wrong about telling a muggle(even one he liked and respected as much as he did Bobby) about the inner workings of magic. Harry brushed off his own discomfort however and pushed forward “This kind of magic especially, has a price. We won’t know what that price is until it’s too late to stop. There are safer wizarding wards out there.” 

“Wards that work like these ones?” Bobby asked referring to the sentient nature of the wards. They would be grounded in Bobby’s blood and have a personality similar to Bobby’s own. Keeping things out and letting them in based not only on intent but also on Bobby’s attitude toward a particular person or species.

“No, they wouldn’t be the same but they would keep out most monsters.” Harry replied, Bobby considered for a moment before looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

“Can this kill me or you for that matter?” he asked and Harry shook his head.

“No, not as long as our intent is pure. This is protection magic so despite the fact that we’re using blood it’s still technically speaking light. Even if blood magic is on the whole considered dark. That doesn’t mean you won’t be harmed, I’ve heard of people losing their vision, their hearing even their teeth. Now I grant you those stories are hundreds of years old so I can’t say how accurate they are but still-there’s no telling how this could turn out.” Harry told him. Bobby considered for a long quiet moment staring down at the books and materials in front of him. When he looked up his face was resolved.

“Let’s do it. It’s worth the risk, this place will remain a safe haven long after my old bones are burned. Even if I come out of it blind or deaf I’ll know hunters will be safe here when they need it.” 

Harry nodded his understanding and headed towards the back door. 

“Alright then, grab the Agate we’ve got to walk the grounds and lay out the border.” Bobby nodded grabbing a bag of stones from where it sat on the table along with a silver knife. It was tarnished and almost black showing Harry that Bobby had already burned it in a fire of cleansing herbs. Together they walked to the outskirts of Bobby’s large property once they reached the gate Bobby dropped to his knees and began to dig. Harry conjured a ruler to check the depth of the hole (it needed to be exactly 7 Inches deep). Once Bobby had it deep enough he removed a chunk of Agate from his bag and dropped it in. 

The old hunter pulled out the tarnished silver knife and cut a slash across his palm allowing seven drops of blood to fall on the stone. 

“Omnes in sanguine meo, qui invenientur intra praesidium peto.” (With my blood I beg protection for all who are found within). Bobby spoke slowly ensuring each word was clear. Originally the ritual had been in Babylonian but because that language was so old and complex they had decided to translate it to Latin. Even a slight mispronunciation might change the entire meaning of a word and throw the spell off. Harry wasn’t confident enough in his grasp of the dead language to risk it. Latin however was very familiar to Harry and still ancient enough that he believed it should have the same effect. Once Bobby had said his bit Harry dropped to his knees and shot a jet of gold magic into the stone. The blood soaked into the agate changing it’s color to a soft pink. 

“Cum omnibus magiae praesidio signa sunt in sanguinem” (With my magic I seal his blood for the protection of all who are found within). Harry spoke calmly and once he saw the stone change color he brushed the dirt back in place, burying it.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Bobby said as he pulled himself to his feet. Harry smirked at him.

“Yeah not too bad. I mean we have to do the same thing every seven feet for the entire property but how much land do you really have anyhow?”

“About three acres.” Bobby replied and Harry groaned. 

“So we have to do this like three hundred more times. We better move fast I don’t know how long Dean can really keep Sam away.” Bobby nodded and both men took off at a quick trot following a line Harry had conjured to keep them on track and make sure they accurately gauged the distance. 

It took nearly two hours to walk the boundary and get the agate down. Harry was a bit nervous about this since he’d told Dean he only needed to be gone for around three hours. He comforted himself that the final portion of the ritual was supposed to be fairly short, provided they could get the runes onto Bobby’s skin quick enough. Bobby had prepared the paste for the runes before they headed out. It was a mix of ash from an ancient Yew, the tears of a virgin and the saliva of an unrepentant killer. Harry didn’t ask Bobby how exactly he’d wrangled the ingredients but instead removed one of the yew twigs and began to trace the runes onto Bobby’s skin. 

Harry moved as quick as he could while still ensuring that each rune was etched perfectly. They twisted from the top of Bobby’s forehead all the way down to one that had to be etched between his toes. Once they were finished Bobby stood before him, naked except for the markings that decorated his body and Harry couldn’t resist another smirk.

“Imagine if Sam and Dean got back now.” Harry said gaining a snort from the older hunter. “Alright all we’ve got left is to add your blood to the potion and say the final incantation. Remind me to give you some blood replenisher later too, can’t be healthy to drain yourself this much.” 

“Well let’s get to it then.” Bobby agreed moving to the ritual circle he’d already drawn. Harry followed him carrying the same bowl that held the mix of ash and bodily fluids. The bowl was placed atop several bundles of sage. 

“Blood first. Once I light the fire and start the incantation your blood must keep flowing until the ritual is complete. You may have to open another cut if it starts to slow” Harry advised the hunter handing him the same knife they’d used for the grounding stones. This time rather than a small cut on his palm Bobby cut the prominent veins on his wrist letting out a hiss of pain even as he moved to let the blood drop into the bowl. As soon as the first drop made contact Harry waved his hand and the sage burst into flame. 

“Potestas Auallonie invocábo. Indigna et humilis. Ut heroinam servi eius praesidi magia vivificantem.” (I call upon the power of Avalon. Unworthy and humble. May the great lady, giver of magic offer protection to her lowly servants.) Harry kept his voice steady as he began the incantation feeling his magic channel out of him toward Bobby and out toward the border they had lain.

“Ego animus” (I offer the mind)Harry paused to scoop some of the warm blood/ash mixture onto his fingers and trace the rune on Bobby’s forehead. 

“Cor.” (the heart) Another rune traced in blood on Bobby’s chest.

“et spiritum.”(and spirit) Here Harry offered an apologetic look to his friend as he reached out to trace a rune along Bobby’s flacid member. It was unspoken but understood that neither Bobby nor Harry would ever mention this again. Even under pain of torture. 

“Qui manet in nobis, de sanguine fines tueri. Ut plueret super nos Avalon Benedictiones pretium.” (To protect all those who remain within our boundary of blood. We offer ourselves as payment may the blessings of Avalon rain upon us.) 

As Harry spoke the final words from the ritual he felt a surge of warmth rush through him only to settle in his chest. He didn’t have much time to wonder at the sensation because almost as soon as it began his chest went from pleasantly warm to burning agony. It was everywhere stretching out from his heart seemingly through his veins. Harry had know there was a fairly good chance he’d have to pay the price for the magic of the wards. After all Bobby was a muggle so he was unlikely to be recognized by magic as an active player. He hadn’t informed the old hunter of course, not wanting to be the reason Bobby backed out.

Yet while Harry had understood he would pay a price he hadn’t expected it to hurt so fucking bad. It was worse than anything Harry had ever felt, the Cruciatus paled in comparison to the white hot agony spreading through him. Harry was objectively aware of screams filling the room and spared a moment's concern for Bobby, hoping the old hunter wasn’t somehow being punished for the spell going wrong. Seconds later Harry realized the screaming, awful desperate screaming, was coming from himself but he couldn’t even be embarrassed as pain jettisoned through him. 

Harry had no idea how much time passed as he writhed in agony but as suddenly as it had started the pain ceased. A voice as musical as it was icy whispered through his mind.  
“Rest my darling, you will awake a Knight of Avalon and defend me evermore.” Next came darkness and Harry Potter knew no more. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry spoke the last word of the ritual something seemed to zip up from the bowl of blood at Bobby’s feet and into his very skin. The cuts on his arm vanished as if they had never been, a heavy awareness seemed to settle into Bobby. He knew everything that was happening around his land, as if the information had just been spoken to him. A cat had just crossed over the Eastern border only to be rebuffed, the creature stumbled backwards away from Bobby’s land and ran off in the opposite direction. Bobby didn’t have time to marvel at his new awareness however because at that moment Harry Potter dropped to the ground and began to scream. 

Bobby rushed over but was afraid to touch the wizard as he writhed and screamed clawing himself desperately as if trying to remove the source of his pain. Unable to think of what to do Bobby doused the ceremonial fire but still Harry continued to scream. Almost five minutes later Harry’s breath seemed to catch, his body stiffened then relaxed into stillness as all the glass in the room exploded.

Bobby ignored the pain of the little bits of glass cutting into his still bare skin as dropped on his knees to check Harry’s pulse. He let out a relieved sigh when he discovered the young hunter was still breathing. Taking a moment to pull on his jeans and flannel shirt Bobby lifted the unconscious man into his arms and carried him toward the living room. He briefly considered putting Harry in the attic. Bobby had all but given the space to Harry after the hunter had convinced Bobby to donate Karen’s things to a local charity.  
Bobby wasn’t sure he liked the fact that a boy young enough to be his son knew more about grieving and moving on than Bobby himself. He supposed that’s what happened when one grew up the way Harry Potter had. 

Ultimately Bobby’s back decided the issue for him as he realized there was no way he could carry the unconscious man up the attic’s narrow ladder. Instead he turned and laid him out on the sofa before getting a wash cloth and wiping the blood from the ritual and the scratches that had come from the shattered glass. Just as Bobby was standing to head up for a shower, his new awareness flared up again. Sam and Dean had just crossed the boundary. Bobby wished with all his might the car would move slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You’re not even the least bit curious about why they wanted us out of the house? For hours?” Sam demanded as they turned onto Bobby’s property. Dean felt a shiver run through him and for some reason he thought of Harry. 

“Harry said they were putting protection on the house. It didn’t sound like a big deal to me.” Dean told Sam with a shrug his mind already in the house with Harry. 

“But why didn’t Bobby ask us for help? What is it he wanted that we couldn’t-” Dean suddenly held up his hand shh-ing his brother as he did so. In the suddenly silent car the hissing of his right front tire as it rapidly released air was deafening. 

“DAMMIT!” Dean cursed throwing open his door and coming over to examine the tire. A jagged piece of glass had torn a huge hole, it was completely flat by the time Sam came around the car to check. 

“We could just change it at the house.” Sam suggested receiving an incredulous look from his older brother. 

“And risk bending the rim?! No way.” As Dean spoke he was already moving to open the trunk. Sam followed him and lifted the spare tire out as Dean removed the tools he’d need to change the tire out. 

The two of them fell into easy synchronization as Dean worked to remove the tire and Sam handed him the tools he needed. All in all the whole process took around ten minutes before they were back on the road and pulling up to Bobby’s house. Dean was surprised to see Harry asleep on the sofa when he entered the house. Dean cross the room to the sleeping man to brush a hand through his hair but didn’t attempt to wake him. For some reason Harry looked incredibly drained. 

“Bobby!” Sam called as he moved further into the house. 

“In here,” Bobby called from the kitchen and Dean allowed himself to be pulled from Harry in order to see what Bobby was up to. Bobby was sweeping up bits of glass that were scattered everywhere. 

“What happened?” Dean asked in alarm as he took in the mess. Bobby shrugged.

“Nothing you need to worry about, just put a broom through my window.” The hunter told them gesturing to a broken window behind him. Sam studied him for a moment before tilting his head and moving closer.

“Bobby is that ash on your face?” Sam asked, the question made Dean look closer and he noticed a few flecks of red near Bobby’s hairline. 

“Is that blood?” He asked in alarm but rather than waiting for a reply he was turning quickly around to check on Harry. Thinking now that he hadn’t looked that drained when Dean left him this morning. Was he hurt?

“It’s none of your business!” Bobby huffed defensively at Sam while reaching out to grab Dean and pull him back “You leave him be, he’s fine. Just needs a bit of rest.” 

Dean ignored him and rushed back into the living room. Once there he knelt beside Harry feeling for a pulse and checking his breathing. Harry seemed fine, though deeply asleep. His breathing was deep and his pulse was normal. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he sat back on his heels running a hand down Harry’s chest hoping to wake him. Instead his hand came into contact with something wet on Harry’s shirt. Dean’s stomach sank as he recognized the red tinge that now decorated his hand. 

“He’s bleeding!” Dean all but screamed pulling Bobby and Sam quickly into the room. Dean didn’t wait for them pulling out a knife from his belt he cut Harry’s black T-shirt down the middle. It opened to reveal a tree. A complex tree composed of hundreds of twisting branches. Cut into Harry’s chest directly above his heart, still bleeding sluggishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I am eager/desperate/needy for any comments or thoughts!


	4. The Fang Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few Spanish words in the chapter but umm I don't speak Spanish. So sorry for any grammatical errors I did my best.

In the hour since Dean had returned to Bobby’s house Harry had not stirred, not once. The first half hour was spent alternately trying to wake Harry and shouting at Bobby. The old hunter refused to give any details about what had happened or why Harry might have been unconscious. Instead he’d called and left a voicemail for Harry’s friend Hermione. Insisting they wait to hear from her before seeking any medical attention for Harry. The half hour they waited to hear back from Harry’s friend consisted of Dean sitting silently beside Harry, keeping his eyes on the steady rise and fall of Harry’s chest as he breathed. 

Dean wasn’t stupid. Bobby was keeping secrets from them. Secrets about or at least to do with Harry. Dean knew Bobby wouldn’t keep most things from them, it made him think whatever he was hiding about Harry had to be pretty big. Dean knew Sam was suspicious as well. He’d harassed him about Harry the entire time they were out, even interrupting their movie to discuss him. Dean had done his best brush Sam concerns off but he couldn’t get around the fact that he knew very little about his lover. 

Dean glanced away from Harry just long enough to take stock of Sam’s expression. Unsurprisingly his brother was wearing his ‘something to say’ face. Dean was willing to bet Sam was literally biting his tongue to keep from blurting out accusations. Dean looked back at Harry, he simply couldn’t believe there could be anything bad about him. Whatever it was Harry and Bobby were so keen on hiding Dean wasn’t in any rush to find out.

Since meeting Harry, the green eyed man had occupied Dean’s every waking thought. This could have been negative but instead Dean found himself exhilarated about life for the first time in years. Suddenly the idea of the endless grind of going from town to town, monster to monster seemed exciting again. The idea of watching Harry fight, fighting beside him. It made everything seem so much brighter. Whatever Harry’s secret Dean knew he wasn’t ready to lose the hunter. Not if he could help it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, the cell phone Harry carried on his person was not a normal device. The phone was one of the first products ever marketed by up and coming wizarding tech company GW Inc. Losing Fred had had a powerful effect on George, he’d been unwilling to step foot in his shop for months. His drive to create hadn’t been dampened but instead of pouring that energy into jokes he poured it into the phone. The device’s final name was CellFloo George admitted it wasn’t his most creative name but it appealed to Muggleborn customer’s. 

The device was powered by a crystalline potion which George had also invented. The phone had to be dunked in the potion overnight twice a week to keep it functional. The devices could contact any floo address from anywhere in the world. They also worked as regular cell phones even looking the same to muggle eyes. Unlike a muggle phone however it was perfectly possible to weave any number of enchantments into the device. Which is why when Hermione dialed Harry’s emergency line a powerful rennervate charm jolted him back into consciousness. 

His hand moved automatically to the pocket of his trousers for his cell phone. He had it to his ear before he even managed to open his eyes. Harry’s head was pounding, his chest ached and he felt heavy all over as if he hadn’t slept for weeks or had taken a powerful sleeping potion. Despite this he turned his full attention to the voice on the line. Only his closest friends had access to his emergency line and they’d been cautioned to only use it in life or death situations. 

“Harry are you there?” Hermione’s voice was high and concerned as it filtered through Harry’s foggy brain. 

“Hermione?” Harry asked blinking his eyes several times in order to reactivate the charms he used to correct his vision. For the moment he was surrounded only by blurry shapes though the familiar smell of books, leather and whiskey told Harry he was still at Bobby’s. “Is everything alright?”

“I should be asking you that! Bobby called and said they couldn’t wake you up! I was worried!” 

“I’m okay really, just wore myself out is all.” Harry assured her even as he reached a hand up to ascertain why his chest felt so sore. He looked down in surprise when he encountered a cotton bandage covering a large area above his heart. Looking around him he could now see all three of the other hunters were in the room. Bobby looked relieved, Sam angry and Dean-Dean just looked intense. 

“Doing what?” 

“Just a favor for Bobby, it’s no big deal really.” As Harry spoke he carefully peeled back the bandage to take a look at the wound on his chest. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the tree he saw carved there. 

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Hermione’s tone was sharp but also resigned. Much as she may dislike it Hermione knew Harry wouldn’t tell her everything. 

“So were you just calling to wake me or is there something I can help with?” Harry inquired easing himself into a sitting position. 

“Well now that you mention it, I did have something come down through official channels.”

“Really?” Harry was surprised he’d been on an extended sabbatical from the Unspeakables. Made possible by Hermione’s work at Interpol -Division M. The previously small branch of the Unspeakables, had primarily monitored international crime taking action when magical criminals gained international notoriety among muggles. 

Hermione had taken the division over when Harry had informed her he planned to take his search to America. Unlike her predecessors who had simply laid back and waited for the muggles to do all the work Hermione’s team was proactive. Dealing with problems before they gained infamy among the muggles. She’d been so successful in reducing International Magic on Muggle crime she’d been granted several new agents from all over the globe as well. Despite this Harry still sometimes worked jobs for her. After all he had trained the rest of her team. 

“Yes we got a report through our tip address. There’s a Catholic priest in Los Angeles that swears his parishioners are being attacked by a growing gang of vampires.” 

“A gang? Like how many are we talking here?”. 

“Well the letter doesn’t say but there’s something else unusual, the priest who called it in, Father Orion Black.” Harry leaned back scanning the faces of Sam and Dean. Both hunters seemed to be straining to hear whatever Hermione was saying while trying to seem unconcerned. Harry rolled his eyes, the phone was charmed to prevent eavesdropping. 

“It could be a coincidence.” Though considering it had been sent to the Department M  
tip address, that was doubtful. Hermione didn’t answer directly just hummed to herself. “So you’re thinking trap?” 

“No,” Hermione denied quickly “Anyone trying to lure you in would use a less obvious pseudonym. Anyone who knows anything about you knows you are the heir to House Black.”

“So that leave’s what? Sirius’s long lost illegitimate son?” There was a telling silence on Hermione’s end of the line. No doubt her mind was in the same place as Harry’s reading Sirius’ Hunting Journal from the year he’d spent in America before the war had drawn him home again. It had been filled with dozens of phone numbers and photo’s of women tucked in between the pages. 

“You see why I thought you might like to handle it?” Hermione said at last apparently choosing not to address the mystery of the priest. 

“Yeah, thanks for the head’s up. I’ve been travelling with Sam and Dean but we should be able to head out tonight.” Harry sent a questioning glance at Dean as he spoke and Dean nodded his agreement. “Got the address of the church?”

Harry accepted a pen and paper from Bobby to quickly jot down the location. His mind was going back to the ritual right before he’d passed out. He was sure the whispered words he’d heard were nonsense but just to be safe. 

“Have you ever heard of the Knights of Avalon?” Harry kept his tone casual not wanting Hermione to become suspicious. 

“Well I’ve heard of Avalon of course. We both took those ancient Magic’s classes when we entered our training. I don’t remember anything about Knights, why?”

“No reason, just saw it written down somewhere and was curious.”

“Well I’ll look into it for you. In the meantime I’ll call you once your room is booked.” Hermione informed him. 

“Oh hey! Before I forget can you put together some credentials for Sam and Dean. I’m thinking FBI.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry hung up his phone and turned his brightest smile toward Sam and Dean. 

“Looks like we’ve got a case.” He told them happily as he shifted himself up and off the couch. Dean’s hand caught him and pushed him back.

“Take it easy, you just woke up.” Harry shook him off but couldn’t quite keep a fond smile off his lips at Dean’s concern. 

“I’m fine really, I mean my head hurts and I’m a bit tired but otherwise I’m totally golden.” 

“Good then you won’t mind telling us what just happened.” Sam’s voice was harsh. Harry had to fight the urge to flinch at the sudden accusatory tone but he managed to avoid it. He turned cool eyes on the taller man assessing his attitude. It was clear that Sam was at the end of his rope. His jaw was clenched and his eye twitched slightly, as he glared down at Harry. Moving his eye’s to Bobby the old Hunter looked torn between shouting them all down and fleeing the room to bury himself in research. 

“What has Bobby told you?” Harry inquired and Sam’s lips thinned, eyes flashing. Sam opened his mouth but Dean cut him off before Sam could get a word out. 

“Bobby hasn’t told us anything. He says it’s not our business.” Harry felt like Dean’s eyes were going to burn right into his skin. Dean wasn’t accusatory but pained. “You wouldn’t wake up.” 

Harry’s guilt was so sharp he actually did wince before reaching out and grasping Dean’s hand. He tried to think of something he could say. Really Harry wanted to tell Dean the truth, but he hesitated. When Harry and Bobby had first met Harry used magic to save Bobby’s life. They’d been friends ever since but Bobby had warned him to stay away from John Winchester and his boys. Bobby was sure that if John caught wind of Harry’s magic he’d tried to kill him regardless of how Harry used it. Bobby knew this first hand because when Sirius had been hunting in America John had tried to kill him. If Sirius had been a muggle the two bullets in his chest would have killed him, as it was he’d had to return home for medical treatment. Sirius never returned to America. 

Bobby had allowed that Sam and Dean were far less extreme than their father had been but he still doubted either man would react well to Harry’s magic. Harry didn’t believe Dean would hurt him, he knew what was growing between them was too strong for that. Sam on the other hand, Harry was afraid of. Not because he thought Sam could actually hurt him, but because he couldn’t. If Sam attacked Harry, he’d have to protect himself. Harry wasn’t sure how Dean would respond if he hurt Sam. There was also a deeper fear, that Dean would feel about magic as the Dursley’s had. The thought of Dean looking at him the way his family had made Harry’s stomach turn. 

“Bobby asked for my help putting protections on the house.” Harry spoke softly eyes only on Dean and ignoring Bobby’s pointed throat clearing. “We had to do this ritual he found in a book. I guess it knocked me out but I’m fine now. I’m sorry I worried you.” 

“Why would Bobby ask you for help?” Sam cut in. Harry pulled his eyes from Dean’s face to glare at him but Bobby spoke up first.

“Because Idjit I needed someone who could speak decent latin.” 

“I speak latin” Sam replied looking equal parts suspicious and offended. Bobby snorted.

“Barely, Harry went to some fancy boarding school. His pronunciation is dead on perfect every time.” Harry smirked slightly at Sam’s frown at this information. At least until he saw the strange way Dean was looking at him. 

“You went to boarding school? Does that mean you’re rich or something?” Harry blushed, always feeling awkward when money came up in conversation. When it was clear Dean was waiting for his response Harry gave a timid shrug.  
“I’m not poor.” Bobby snorted. Sam’s interest was peaked. 

“Like how much money are you talking about?” Harry was sure his face was bright red but he went along with the sudden change in subject. Hopefully they’d get distracted enough to drop any questions they might have about the ritual he’d performed with Bobby. 

“Honestly I don’t have an exact number, I know it’s like 2 million daily interest. Approximately because there’s also money coming in from a couple of businesses I invested in and then I do a lot of charity work so those expenses are going out-” Harry trailed off as he caught the blank looks on Sam and Dean’s faces. Even Bobby looked a bit gobsmacked, Harry blushed redder and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Anyway Hermione got a tip from a priest in L.A. that a gang of vampires is hunting in the city. She was unclear on how many vampires but I really think we should get on the road.” Harry turned and left the room to gather his things. Behind him he could hear Sam and Dean moving as well and when he reached the car both men were ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Los Angeles took a full twenty four hours. Even Sam had to admit that having another driver along made the trip more bearable. Harry might have disagreed given that Sam had begun a relentless barrage of questions as soon as Harry climbed into the backseat of the Impala. 

“You said Hermione got a tip? What does that mean?”

“Well we have a line, I put it on business cards. I don’t know this guy but my guess would be someone gave him a card.” Harry paused “There’s another possibility though.” 

Something in Harry’s voice caught Dean’s attention because his eyes shifted from the road to check his lover’s face. Harry looked half-way between anxious and pained. 

“What’s that?” Dean prompted and Harry’s eyes shifted to meet his in Dean’s rearview mirror. Harry felt a smile flicker across his lips despite himself before focussing on the question. 

“Well it’s just odd, the priest is called Orion Black. You know I told you my Godfather was a hunter? His name was Sirius Orion Black.” 

“You’re thinking they’re related?” Dean’s question made Harry shift uncomfortably again. 

“I’m not sure, Sirius didn’t have any kids that’s why he made me his heir. Most of his family have all died out and none of them live in America. I just-Sirius old hunter’s journal is filled with girls.” Harry broke off. 

“You think he had a kid you didn’t know about?” Dean questioned and Sam scowled.

“What worried you’ll have to give up some of your money?” Harry looked startled and shook his head.

“No, I just can’t imagine Sirius abandoning his child like that.” Harry bit his lip frowning. 

“Don’t worry about it so much.” Dean told him, not liking how upset Harry looked. “It may be a coincidence and you’ll have worked yourself up over nothing.” 

Harry nodded but continued to chew his lip thoughtfully. At least for about a minute when Sam interrupted his thoughts with another question.

“Why are you a hunter?” Harry blinked at him.

“Why is anyone?” 

“Don’t give me that crap! You’re independently wealthy, you’re not even from America what the hell are you doing here? Just wake up one day, think I’m sick of my fancy silk sheets and limitless possibilities I think I’ll go hunt monsters in America?” Sam was shouting now, his chest heaving. Harry had never handled confrontation well, at least not according to Hermione.

“Fuck you Sam. What makes you think you have any right to sit there and demand answers from me?” Harry managed not to actually shout, but only just. Far from being cowed Sam seemed to puff up at this response, glancing triumphantly at his brother. 

“Got something to hide?”

“That’s enough!” Dean sounded pissed. “Lay off him Sammy, you’re outta line.” 

“You’re not serious. Dean he’s lying to us. To you! You don’t honestly believe that story he fed us back at Bobby’s was the whole truth do you? They were both obviously hiding something.” Sam turned back to Harry “Weren’t you?”

Harry crossed his arms and scowled. He’d never been a good liar and he had no doubt the truth was showing on his face. Sam made a triumphant noise and turned back to his brother. Dean’s eyes were still on the road but Harry had already seen him shooting glances back at him. 

“He’s not even going to try to deny it Dean.” 

“So?” Harry was defiant as he glared up at Sam. 

“So?” Sam returned incredulously.

“Yeah I left some details out, so what? Bobby is my friend, I owe him my loyalty and my silence if he wants it. I don’t owe you shit.” Sam scoffed.

“You don’t think you owe Dean some answers?” Harry’s glare was icy.

“I don’t think it’s Dean asking.” Sam opened his mouth to protest further but Dean cut him off.

“Just drop it Sammy.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ended up driving the final leg of the trip. Dean leaned against the passenger side seat, watching the dark haired man sing softly along with his radio. Glancing back at his younger brother Dean couldn’t hold in a sigh of relief, Sam was finally asleep. Irresistibly his eyes were pulled back to Harry. Dean had been a bit nervous about letting him drive the Impala but aside from a general disregard for traffic laws and speed limits Harry was a decent driver. Dean liked watching him drive, liked the way Harry’s dark hair fell across his forehead, like the way his lips would curl into a slight smile when the radio played a song he liked. Really Dean just liked Harry, with an intensity that belied the word ‘like’ if Dean was being honest. 

“If I ask you a question will you answer it?” Dean hated breaking the silence but he wanted so desperately to know more. It wasn’t about trust like it was with Sam. Dean just wanted to know. Everything. Every single circumstance and experience that had created the unusual young man he’d become so smitten with. 

“Depends on the question I guess.” Was Harry’s slightly wary response. 

“What’s it like to grow up independently wealthy?” Harry laughed.

“I have no idea.” 

“Says the guy who went to some fancy British boarding school, is this one of those levels of rich things? Your parents only had two Bentley’s?” Dean kept his tone teasing, not wanting to offend Harry. Harry sent him a grin but as his eyes turned back on the road Dean thought he looked sad. 

“No, it wasn’t like that at all.” Harry replied voice so soft Dean had to strain to hear him over the radio. Dean turned it down.

“Okay, what was it like?”

“My parents died when I was a baby. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle in a little suburb outside London. I didn’t even know my parents had left me anything until I turned eleven and I didn’t know how much until after I turned eighteen.” 

“I feel like there’s a story there.” Dean prompted when Harry fell silent, his face drawn in thought. 

“More than one but I’m not-” Harry broke off and sent Dean a pleading look “I’m not the kind of guy who's just going to vomit his life story all over you. It’s too crazy anyway, you’d end up thinking I was a pathological liar.” 

“I get that, I’m willing to bet I can beat you in the crazy life department though. I’ve been hunting since I was a kid. Anyway I’m not in a rush and I don’t really care what Sam thinks, just one story for the road.” Dean told him feeling a surge of warmth for the younger hunter. Unable to resist Dean reached out to trace his fingers down Harry’s neck, smiling at Harry’s little shiver of pleasure. 

“I guess I can explain about the money, if you want.” Harry conceded. 

“You’ve got my full attention.” Harry took a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the road. When he finally began to talk his tone was flat and emotionless. 

“My parents died when I was fifteen month’s old. My aunt had a son about the same age and I ended up living with them.” Harry paused reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, he glanced questioningly at Dean. Despite Dean’s ongoing adamant ban of anything in his car which might stink it up he quickly fumbled in his pocket so he could be the one to light Harry’s cigarette. A moment later Harry was exhaling a puff of smoke with a satisfied sigh before resuming his story. 

“Petunia, my Aunt didn’t care for me much. She had hated my mum, I know now they were getting a pretty generous sum to look after me. At the time though it was second hand clothes, meals when I was lucky and as many chores as they could cram into a day all so I could ‘earn my keep’. It wasn’t so bad though, not really. Sure I got knocked around a bit, my cousin Dudley especially used to enjoy beating me black and blue. It could have been worse though and I managed.” 

“That’s fucked up.” Dean interjected clenching his fist’s tightly to reign in a sudden desire to hit something (preferably a british kid named Dudley). Harry just shrugged.

“Anyway, when I turned eleven this guy showed up to invite me to attend this exclusive boarding school. It’s the kind of place where you have to be a legacy or extraordinarily gifted to even be invited. My dad’s side had been going for generations. My mum was the first and only one on her side of the family though it’s why Petunia hated her so much. They refused to let me attend, insisting they wouldn’t pay for it.  
That’s when Hagrid took me to the bank. I had an actual vault which I kid you not, was filled with gold.” 

“Gold? As in bars?” Harry shook his head.

“Coins actually but still I’d never seen so much money!”

“Your parents left you a vault filled with gold coins? Where they pirates?” Harry snorted shaking his head.

“No but my Dad’s family has been stupidly wealthy for centuries. In hindsight I probably should have realized there was more but I was eleven. I couldn’t even conceptualize more. At the time I was really careful, it seemed like a lot but I figured school expenses were sure to take a pretty big chunk. I didn’t want to run out and have to miss a year of school or something.” Dean nodded his understanding but didn’t respond allowing Harry time to arrange his thoughts and continue. 

“When I was fifteen my Godfather Sirius died. He made me his heir but I had so much else going on over the next couple years I never really bothered to find out how much there was or anything like that. It wasn’t until I had graduated that I finally got to the bank and learned the truth. The vault Hagrid had showed me was a school vault. Something my parents created when I was born to ensure there was never any issue paying for my education. So really I’ve only known I was rich for about five years.” 

“Wow did you go on a crazy shopping spree when you found out?” Dean asked and Harry laughed. 

“Actually I did. I’d been wearing my cousin Dudley’s cast offs my whole life. I hadn’t wanted to buy new clothes and let on to my relatives that I had so much money. I didn’t know then that they were being paid out of my trust fund to support me. I was worried they would try to take it from me. After that though I went and bought a whole new wardrobe. Plus I remodeled the house Sirius left me. My Godson and his grandmother live there now.” 

“You have a godson?” Dean asked in surprise and suddenly Harry’s whole face lit up his smile was so bright.

“And a goddaughter. Want to see?” Harry was already steering the car off the road as he spoke. “I’ve got pictures in my bag.” 

Harry twisted around in his seat until he could reach his duffle bag. Dean didn’t know how he managed to get the photos out without looking but didn’t worry too much about it as Harry shoved two pictures into his hands. One was of a young boy with wavy green hair and the other of a slightly younger redheaded girl. 

“That’s Teddy, remember I told you my dad was friends with a werewolf? That was Teddy’s father Remus. He, Sirius and my dad were all really good friends at school. About a year after Sirius died, Remus married Tonks. Tonks was actually Sirius’s cousin but I don’t think Sirius ever knew they were involved. They both died in the-” Harry cut himself off so sharply Dean thought something was wrong. But then Harry shook his head and resumed as if nothing had happened. “They both died so Tonk’s mum Andromeda is raising Teddy. I wanted too but I was only seventeen, Andy didn’t think I could handle a baby. I reckon she was right I was a mess at the time, though I suppose we all were.” 

Harry went quiet again but seemed to shake himself and pointed to the picture of the little red-headed girl. She had chocolatey brown eyes and was grinning widely at the camera, her red hair pulled up into two bushy pony tails.

“That’s Rose, she’s Hermione’s daughter. That’s why Hermione has to stay in Britain, when we were kids we’d always get into crazy trouble together. I don’t think Ron and I would have survived if it weren’t for her.” 

“Ron?” Dean prompted, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes had lit up so brightly. Unfortunately rather than extending the expression Dean’s question made Harry’s face fall. 

“My best friend he’s-I-” Harry broke off and shook his head “I can’t talk about Ron I’m sorry. Another day alright?” 

Dean nodded but instead of answering with words leaned over to Harry’s side of the car and coaxed his lips into a kiss. Dean had intended it to be a quick comforting kiss but as tended to happen with Harry it quickly escalated. Harry’s lips were soft but still demanding as if daring Dean to rise to his challenge. Before long Dean’s hands were both buried in Harry’s hair as he sucked at a bit of pale skin on Harry’s clavicle. Harry moaned prompting Dean to surge forward, momentarily forgetting they were still in his car. Unfortunately the movement dislodged the parking brake, perhaps more unfortunate was it took both men several minutes to notice the car slowly rolling down the hill where Harry had stopped the car. 

The sound of a car honking jolted them both back to reality as Harry quickly grabbed the wheel and hit the brake. Dean couldn’t fault his reaction time as he had started the car and moved out of danger in the time it took Dean to dazedly register how close to death they’d just come. In the backseat Sam mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Harry glanced over at Dean and when their eyes met both men burst out laughing. 

“That was close.” Dean nodded fervently and Harry’s face gained his trademark smirk “Though I suppose there are worse ways to go. Snogged to death by Dean Winchester would have looked pretty good in my obituary.” 

“Probably for the best,” Dean agreed even as he eyed Harry’s tented jeans with nothing short of longing. “I don’t really want to drive into a town with an unknown number of vampires after dark.”

Beside him Harry sighed and adjusted himself. Even the minor acknowledgement of Harry’s arousal was enough to send Dean reeling with lust. A sudden thought occurred to him and he glanced back at his brother again to be sure he was really sleeping. Sam’s face was slack with sleep and a bit of spittle was dripping from his slightly opened mouth. Yep definitely asleep. Harry’s eyes were on the road and so far he hadn’t caught the devious expression on Dean’s face. 

Dean tried to keep his face passive as he reached a hand over brushing a finger gently down Harry’s neck. Harry shivered and sent Dean a smile before directing his attention back to the road. Casually Dean let his hand wander lower brushing against Harry’s arm briefly grasping his lover’s hand. Another careful movement had Dean teasingly brushing against Harry’s covered nipple. Harry glanced at him questioningly as he shifted his jeans again but didn’t say anything as Dean continued to trail his fingers wherever he could reach. 

When Dean’s fingers finally reached their destination he gave up all pretenses and firmly groped at Harry’s erection through his jeans. Despite Dean’s earlier touches the move surprised Harry, causing him to thrust up and let out a strangled moan before trying to bat Dean’s hand away. Dean wasn’t deterred in the least and returned his hand a moment later, leaning over to whisper into his lover’s ear.

“Eyes on the road Harry, safety first.” Dean found the head of Harry’s cock even through the denim and gave it a squeeze. 

“Dean!” Harry gasped even as he arched into the touch “You can’t.” 

Dean chuckled. 

“I’d like to prove you wrong about that.” His voice had taken on a rougher tone due to his arousal and Harry’s cock twitched under his fingers. 

“Sam-” Harry half whined/Half moaned in response. 

“Could you not say my brother’s name while my hand is on your dick?” Dean asked making a face. Harry laughed breathlessly.

“You git, I wouldn’t have to except you seem to have forgotten he is less than three feet away from us.” 

“He’s asleep.” 

“He could wake up.” Harry insisted but Dean just rolled his eyes.  
“Sammy! Hey Sam! I’m about to suck Harry off while he drives you don’t mind do you?” Sam didn’t even twitch and Dean turned back to Harry with a devious smirk. “Sleeps like the dead.” 

Before Harry could form any more objections Dean unzipped his fly and pulled his erection free. Harry whimpered as Dean stroked down the length of his shaft before running his thumb teasingly across the top scooping up the liquid already gathering there. Dean waited until Harry glanced over to bring his thumb to his mouth and lick it clean. Harry’s hips thrust up in response. 

“I can stop.” Dean offered “If you don’t think you can keep your eyes on the road.” 

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat. As if fighting with himself over how he should respond. Dean smirked as Harry’s eyes darted back to Sam sleeping behind them. Harry bit his lip as Dean unbuckled his seat belt to move closer. 

“You’re sure he won’t wake up?” 

“Positive. But if you’re worried just try to stay quiet.” Harry hesitated a moment longer but when Dean leaned down letting his hot breath tease the head of Harry’s erection he finally caved and gave a jerky nod. 

Dean had only actually done this once or twice before but afterwards when he was sure no one would catch him, he’d gone online to do a bit of research. He’d actually been wanting to try it again but with the rush of finding Harry and all the crazy that had followed this was his first chance. Dean started carefully running his tongue along the hard flesh. For the first time actually taking time to consider the taste of Harry’s flesh. The salty tang of his skin mixed with the heady musk of Harry’s arousal had Dean even harder. Of course Harry’s little noises didn’t help. Sharp gasps and whimpers squeezing their way out between Harry’s lips. 

Finally Dean took the head into his mouth using his tongue to swirl around the tip of Harry’s cock to lap up as much precome as possible. That got him another slightly louder whimper but Dean was sure he could do better so he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Harry yelped and his hips arched unexpectedly pushing his cock into Dean’s throat. Dean gagged and pulled back giving Harry a disgruntled look. The other hunter flushed looking guilty.

“Sorry, instinct.” He muttered but then Dean noticed Harry’s fingers gripped so tightly on the steering wheel that his knuckles had gone white and he couldn’t help but grin. Without another word he plunged back down and began really sucking Harry in earnest. Harry managed to remain quiet at first but Dean intensified his efforts before finally attempting the move he’d had to research. 

Swallowing Harry’s shaft all the way down so his head was buried in Dean’s throat. Dean tried to swallow around it relaxing his throat to fight his gag reflex. Harry’s responded in desperate whispers that ran together into a jumble of almost inarticulate hissing sounds.  
“Dean- oh OH Dean! Fuck-God so good!” Dean felt one of Harry’s hand’s come down to tangle in his hair squeezing tightly as he led Dean’s head up and down. Dean kept sucking and swallowing, it seemed like ages later when the car finally came to a stop. Dean wasn’t sure if they were at a light or had finally arrived at their destination and he didn’t care as he accelerated his attentions to Harry’s cock. 

Harry had abandoned all pretenses and had both hands tightly knotted in Dean’s hair as he thrust up again and again. Finally his body went stiff and his hips gave a few more desperate thrusts as his orgasm crashed over him. An inarticulate noise somewhere between a roar and a moan tore from Harry’s throat as Dean worked to catch every bit of salty come Harry offered him. Dean’s orgasm took him completely by surprise tearing through him only moments after Harry’s. In the back seat Sam shifted into a sitting position causing Dean to quickly move back to his side of the car as Harry fumbled with his zipper. 

“Are we there?” Sam asked peering blurrily out the window. Dean had no idea and quickly glanced out as well to find they were parked in front of a large church. The street was almost entirely deserted except for several people on the steps of the church. It was perhaps fifteen minutes until sunset and it seemed as if several people were trying to get to the church before then. One man even running at a quick jog from down the road. Suddenly Sam scowled and sniffed the air.

“Dude you gotta clean this car. Totally smells like sex in here.” Dean couldn’t help it he laughed and so did Harry. 

“What?” 

“Nothing don’t worry about it.” Harry replied unable to suppress a smile. Sam seemed to decide he didn’t want to know because he opened the door and spoke over his shoulder. 

“Let’s get inside. Sun’s gonna set soon.” 

“I’m right behind you I’ve just got to get something out of my bag.” Sam actually rolled his eyes.

“Right. I’m going inside. The sun is going down in less than ten minutes try not to get killed.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam approached the church cautiously not quite sure what to expect. The steps were crowded with a strange variety of people. One group of four or five hispanic teenagers who looked liked they were probably gangbangers and on the opposite side of the steps three white guys with shaved heads and arms covered in tattoos. The two groups were talking mostly between themselves but occasionally would shoot angry glares at each other. Walking between them up the steps of the church felt like walking through a battle ground.  
Sam had considered consulting them but was worried if he talked to one group instead of the other it would look like choosing sides. Instead he walked up to the church doors and pulled one open stepping into the dimly lit cathedral. Sam couldn’t help but release a sigh at the peaceful feeling inside the church. Glancing around he saw only a few parishioners praying or lighting candles but to his left stood an old woman with a handful of pamphlets. She was short with a plump wrinkled face and the short curly grey hair that seemed to be a staple for most women over seventy.

She smiled warmly at Sam as he approached her. 

“Excuse me ma’am?”

“Hello, are you here for the prayer meeting. I’m letting everyone know to head downstairs.” She told him gesturing to a door on her left. 

“Prayer meeting?” 

“Yes, it’s nearly over dear but if you hurry I imagine you can get one last prayer in. Every little bit helps!”

“I’m actually here to talk with Father Black but I’ve got a couple other people coming-” As if on cue Dean pulled the door to the church open, Harry entered close behind him. Sam was surprised and relieved. He’d been worried they would actually stay out there after dark just so they could screw. Dean had always been a hound dog but since meeting Harry his scope had narrowed to the level of obsessive. 

It didn’t seem normal the way Dean couldn’t take his eyes of Harry. Even now as they approached him Dean couldn’t stop glancing back at the young hunter. Sam was sure Harry was hiding something, something about Harry just didn’t seem natural. He had too many secrets and Dean’s willingness to overlook that was unsettling as well. Since when did Dean trust so blindly? Sam knew he couldn’t act without some kind of proof, Dean would never forgive him. 

“Are these your friends? Well how about you boys just head on down, I’m sure the meeting is just wrapping up so Father Black can help you however you need. If you’re quick you may even be able to snag a cookie before they’re all gone.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry followed Sam and Dean down the narrow staircase that led to the churches lower level he was mostly wondering if Dean would be willing to have a quickie in the church. Harry had always been a bit turned on by the idea of having sex in inappropriate places. So far Dean hadn’t seemed to mind and had even instigated a few such encounters. A church though, might be pushing Dean a bit far. He knew generally speaking that Hunter’s weren’t exactly a religious bunch, too many unanswered prayers. That didn’t mean Dean would risk eternal damnation to shag him though. 

Harry kept his mind so occupied thinking up ways to find out if Dean was game he managed to completely distract himself from the upcoming meeting. At least until they came to a stop next to the door where the meeting was being held by Father Black. From inside they could hear the soft murmur of voices and Sam confirmed by peering through the small glass window that the parishioners were still praying. They waited, not speaking for only a few more minutes before the door opened and people began to pour out. 

Harry was surprised by the variety of people, he had only been in America a few years but he hadn’t got the impression that gang bangers had much interest in God. That said there was a strangely calming feel to this particular church, it was soothing and he could see how it would draw people who led an otherwise violent life. The calmness had the feel of magic to it and Harry wondered if the priest had had magical training in Salem. He hoped not, that would almost guarantee he was related to Sirius. Harry was well aware that his godfather had been rash and immature but he wouldn’t have thought him capable of abandoning a child. It made Harry question everything he knew about Sirius. 

It was these worried thoughts that kept Harry from immediately following Sam and Dean into the room. By the time he stepped inside the brother’s were already talking with the priest. Sam was standing so that his larger body blocked almost all of Orion Black from view, all Harry could see was a shock of white blond hair that reminded him of Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Sirius’s coloring had been dark but he was known to favor blonds and Narcissa had been his cousin. Then Sam shifted and Harry felt a jolt of hot rage so powerful not even the calming wards on the church could touch him. 

“I’m going to break every bone in your body.” Harry growled as he advanced. Draco Malfoy’s eye’s widened and his lips fell open in shock. Before he could reply however Harry found himself confronted by one of the still lingering parishioners. 

“You better not be threatening my Padre, Gringo.” A hispanic man in his early twenties put his hand on Harry’s chest as if to hold him back. His arms were bulging with muscle and while he didn’t look much older than Harry himself, he had the look of an experienced killer. Harry was just trying to decide whether to go for a pressure point or just break the guys nose when Malfoy stepped in. 

“I can handle this José,” Malfoy placed a calming hand on the man’s shoulder before stepping up to smile at Harry. “I don’t know why I’m surprised they sent you. It’s been a long time Potter.” 

“You’ve done a lot of disgusting things in your life Malfoy, but impersonating a priest? I didn’t think even you could sink so low.” Harry spat furious. Malfoy nodded seeming unperturbed by Harry’s anger.

“I have committed many sins in my life but impersonating a priest isn’t one of them.” 

“What so you’re actually a priest?” Harry responded in flat disbelief. Malfoy nodded, a smile beginning to tug his lips. 

“I’m glad it’s you, I’ve wanted to tell you my story for so long.” Harry was puzzled but decided to hear Malfoy out. If only because of the way Sam and Dean were gaping at them. Harry nodded as Dean quickly joined them, resting his hand on Harry’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked in concern. 

“Oh they’re with you? I was thinking what a coincidence it was them showing up the same time you did.” Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. Suddenly Malfoy smirked, strongly reminding Harry of their time at school together. “I suppose that means the rumor about you and Finch-Fletchley behind the tapestry after the Leaving Feast was true after all.”

Harry coughed, blushing so hard he thought his face might burn off. His one off with Justin had not been one of his finer moments. In the post war fervor both had returned to help with reconstruction of Hogwarts and spent rather a lot of time sending heated glances at each other. With Harry free for the first time from the Dark Lord’s shadow he was finally able to consider why girls didn’t seem to quite do it for him the way they did for his classmates. 

Justin somehow seemed to know this would happen because suddenly he was everywhere, normally shirtless as he offered to help Harry with whatever he was working on. It all came to a head nearly a month later when reconstruction ended. A huge feast was thrown for all those who had helped, wine and firewhiskey flowed freely. It wasn’t long until Justin had pulled Harry aside and helped clear up any confusion about his sexuality. Justin hadn’t wanted anything serious and it would have probably become nothing more than a pleasant memory had Blaise Zabini not caught sight of them.

“Zabini should have kept his bloody mouth shut.” Harry replied deliberately not looking at Dean or Sam. 

“I imagine the Weaselette-”Malfoy broke off “I apologize, somehow seeing you has brought out the child in me. Was Ginevra terribly upset? I know you two were dating at school.” 

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. He didn’t know how to respond to a polite interested Malfoy. Finally he just went with honestly, there was no harm in the question really. 

“Not at the time, she wasn’t thrilled when I started dating Charlie a few months later though.” 

That was an understatement Ginny had thrown several dishes and more hexes when Harry had told her.

“Charlie. . . He’s the Weasley that went to Romania yes?” Harry nodded.

“But fascinating though my love life must be to you. I’m really more interested in the whole you’re a priest thing.” 

“Yes of course, please come and sit.” Malfoy told them gesturing to the chairs still in a circle, to Harry’s surprise Malfoy also gestured to the still lingering José to sit along with one other man who had been lingering near the door. “Would you like some tea Potter?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you two have met before then?” Dean prompted when it became clear that neither Harry nor the priest felt the urge to elaborate. Harry nodded as he blew gently on the tea he’d been served but it was Father Black (or Malfoy as Harry kept calling him) that actually answered. 

‘Oh yes, Potter and I have known each other since we were children. We attended the same school.” 

“The fancy boarding school?” Sam had that look in his eyes that said Father Black would likely be receiving a one on one interrogation fairly soon. The priest raised his eyebrows at Harry before answering.

“Indeed. We were rivals in fact, sorted into different houses. I doubt there was a week that went by without an exchange of words or worse.” Suddenly the other man who had stayed in the room leaned forward looking at Harry intensely. Discretely Dean’s hand found the knife he kept tucked up his sleeve just in case he needed it. 

“I get it!” The man declared “You’re Harry Potter, Father Black talks about you at almost every meeting!” 

Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise before sending a look of half question and half anger towards Father Black. The priest actually blushed. 

“Ah yes well, I was getting to that.” 

“Just what is going on here? Why on earth would you talk about me?” Harry looked genuinely confused. Before Father Black could answer José did so for him. 

“It’s a good story. The Padré always tells it he says we should learn from it.” 

“Explain.” Harry’s eyes were directed at Father Black with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I suppose it starts the day of my trial, well when I tell the story it starts in Madame Malkins but you know that part.” Harry nodded but Sam quickly spoke up.

“We don’t! Please Father I’m sure my brother and I would love to hear the whole story.” Rather than answering Sam the priest sent a questioning look at Harry who shrugged.

“I’m assuming that because you tell this to your parishioners it would be safe to tell Sam and Dean as well.” Sometime about the way Harry said it and the knowing look the priest gave in response made Dean frown. 

“Very well. A few weeks before I was set to start my first year of boarding school I found myself in the school shop being fitted for my uniform. Mother had gone off to get my books and Father had left me alone to attend to some of his own shopping when the strangest little boy came in. This tiny scrawny thing, with broken glasses and clothes which would have fit someone twice his size. I hadn’t thought he was my age until I heard him tell the shopkeeper that he was also being fitted for his first year.

We spoke briefly and I thought I’d made a rather good impression.” At this point Harry snorted, and the priest nodded. “I should mention that I was the only child of a very wealthy family and I had never interacted with any children whose parents didn’t work with or for my father.

After speaking with him I mentioned it too my father and it was he who told me who the boy had been. Harry Potter was very well known in certain circles because ten years earlier he survived an attack on his family which left his parents dead and the leader of a very dangerous gang seriously injured. My father had never hidden from me his membership in that very gang, they called themselves Death Eaters. I don’t know the leaders true name, we only ever called him The Dark Lord.” 

“It was Tom,” Harry’s voice was quiet.

“Tom?” Father Black looked almost offended to hear the name was so ordinary. Harry smirked then.

“Tom Riddle, after his muggle father. It’s no wonder he changed it to Voldemort.” the priest flinched. 

“At any rate this gang’s primary goal had been to eliminate or enslave anyone they considered lesser. After The Dark Lord was injured he went into hiding. Many Death Eaters were imprisoned in the fervor that followed. My father only escaped through the use of judicious bribes and more lies than you can imagine. Despite his escape the Malfoy name was still somewhat tainted and so he encouraged me to befriend Potter. Hoping to show that our family weren’t really the bigots we appeared to be.

Unfortunately it didn’t work. When I approached Potter and offered my hand he turned me down flat. It was my own fault I was a terrible brat and had insulted one of his friends but that moment set off a rivalry that followed us for years. I suppose things began to come to a head the summer after our Fifth year at school. The Dark Lord had regained power by that time, collecting followers and wreaking havoc. His injury had left him unstable or perhaps he always was unstable but either way he had but one goal. Kill the child who had survived.” Dean’s head turned to Harry so fast it hurt his neck. Harry looked nonplussed, with his ankles crossed leaning back in his chair. 

“He had recruited my father in his obsession and as a result my father ended up in prison. He’d broken into a Government building hoping to obtain a weapon that was kept there. Unfortunately for him Harry got wind of his plans and led a ragtag team of trouble makers to head him off. I still don’t know exactly what happened but I know at the end of it my father was in prison and Potter’s godfather was dead.” At the mention of Harry’s godfather Dean glanced over at his lover once more this time reaching out and grabbing his hand when he saw the clear grief on Harry’s face. Harry squeezed his head and sent him a half smile.

“I’m fine.” Harry murmured “It was years ago.” 

Dean nodded but didn’t release Harry’s hand as Malfoy continued his tale. 

“I should have blamed my father, or the Dark Lord but it was much easier to blame Potter. As you can imagine the Dark Lord was furious and he made that known in very painful ways. Then he offered me a chance to redeem my family name. I was inducted into the gang.” Here the Priest paused and pulled up his sleeve to reveal an ugly tattoo on his left arm. It was a Skull with a Snake sliding out of it’s mouth worse though was the way the skin around it seemed to have suffered a terrible burn. It looked raw and painful still, Harry sat up in surprise.

“I thought it would heal.” the Priest shook his head but didn’t address Harry’s statement directly.

“I was given the assignment to kill the Headmaster of my school. The Dark Lord believed that with Dumbledore out of the way his path to Potter would be clear.That year-” Malfoy broke off with a shaky breath “That year and the one that followed were the worst of my life. The Dark Lord had made it very clear that were I to fail at my task it was my mother who would pay the price but I had no idea what to do and Potter was everywhere.

Somehow he’d cottoned on that I was now a member of the gang. Potter’s always had an uncanny ability to spot trouble and throw himself in front of it. Anytime I’d think I had a moment’s peace to plan or actively try something there was Potter. Then something happened that would change my life forever. I was nearly out of time and I’d sought refuge in a bathroom.”

“Don’t!” Harry’s voice was pained and he was squeezing Dean’s hand so hard it was painful. The priest looked over at him and gave him a gentle smile before continuing his story. 

“I was crying when Potter stepped in. I was humiliated, stressed and terrified that he would manage to stop me. Terrified my mother would pay the price for my failure and I lashed out at him. First with words then we came to blows, in desperation I took out the knife I had brought with me. It all happened very quickly I went after him with the knife, it didn’t seem like much time later that I was lying on the bathroom floor, bleeding out. In the struggled Potter had cut me, quite deeply. Somehow he’d managed to strike an artery and as I lay on that bathroom floor, watching the horror on Potter’s face I had an epiphany. 

I realized that I had chosen the wrong side. I knew that if I died there, Potter would grieve I knew the Dark Lord would not. Unfortunately once I had healed it was also clear there was nothing I could do. The Dark Lord had my mother. However when Potter was captured and brought to my home a year later, I couldn’t identify him. I wanted him to win. 

He did of course, Potter always wins but not before saving my life more than once in the process. After the Dark Lord was killed everyone who wore his mark was arrested and I was fully resigned to spending the rest of my life in prison. I plead guilty and it looked as if I would get the maximum sentence. Suddenly there in the crowd of spectators come to see me punished stood Potter. He spoke for me, testified that I’d helped him by failing to identify him. He argued my case better than my lawyer had and because of him I was set free with certain limitations of course.

After my trial I ran up to him. I begged him to tell me how I could repay him.” The priest paused and locked eyes with Harry “I’ll never forget what you said to me ‘Don’t make me regret it and maybe take some time to get to know the people you were so willing to condemn. You don’t owe me anything. You owe it to the innocent people you were prepared to let die’ I took his words to heart and after my trial I found myself wandering through London, just looking at all the people I had thought so beneath me. 

Soon it began to rain yet I continued to walk until an old man beckoned me into a building with huge stained glass windows. It was Father O’Malley who introduced me to my True Lord, Jesus Christ. I never returned home, Father O’Malley gave me a place there and later helped me to gain a place in Seminary. I changed my name when I took my vows and Mother wanted me to take a place at the Vatican, I’ve no idea how she managed it but I declined.

I wanted to go somewhere I could make a difference and help people faced with similar challenges. This church sits as a territory marker for two gangs who operate in the area the Los Lobos” The priest gestured to José “And R118” He gestured to the only other man in the room. Dean looked him over again noting his shaved head, white t-shirt and plentiful prison tats. 

“If these guys are rival’s why are they not killing each other?” Sam asked looking between the two men. 

“I learned about this parish after the last priest was killed. I’ve been working to make this church a safe haven regardless of affiliation. Unfortunately something is happening now that threatens all that. Both gangs are losing members to a new group.” 

“Los Muertos.” José spat. 

“Tell them what you told me José.” Dean sat forward to listen, knowing they were finally getting to the heart of the matter. Dean had been interested on the outside perspective of Harry’s life and he’d learned a lot despite the obvious gaping holes in the priest’s tale. But that wasn’t why they were here and Dean was glad to be getting to the heart of things. 

“It started with the Maricón.” José paused glancing at where Dean’s had was still grasping Harry’s and gave him an apologetic look “No offense.” 

“None taken, tell us about the Maricón.” Harry prompted. 

“He used to work the streets you know, but one night his pimp ends up dead and now he’s running all the girls. That’s when my hombres started disappearing. At first it was just a few but now it’s one or two every night. We started staying inside but two nights ago my little sister’s car broke down and I had to go pick her up. When I got there I saw she was talking to somebody. 

It was Juán. Now me and Juán go way back he’s my hermano, to the grave but he’s been missing for about a week. I was so relieved to see him I called out, he greeted me just the same as always. I asked him where he’d been and he told me he was with Los Muertos now. Then before I could do anything the fucker grabbed my sister. He bit her! Well I pulled out my gun and shot him. He dropped my sister but it was like he wasn’t even hurt! He came at me but then I saw his teeth. I grabbed Maria and threw her in my car. I rolled him over but I saw him get back up!” 

José’s eyes were wide with horror as he spoke and Dean couldn’t blame him. Vampires could be pretty scary even when you knew what you were dealing with. 

“Maria is still in the hospital. She suffered massive blood loss but she’s expected to survive. She’s one of the lucky one’s I did some research after José told me what happened. In the last six months murders and disappearances have quadrupled. I asked Michael if he’d seen anything strange and it’s the same with R118, members have been disappearing. A few have been sighted and always with other members of Los Muertos. I sent the help request as soon as I realized how many vampires we were dealing with.” 

“How many are we dealing with? You didn’t say in your message.” Harry asked his brow furrowed in thought. 

“At least fifty but probably closer to one hundred if we’re judging by all the missing people and not just the gang members.” Dean felt as if he’d been knocked over. Sam looked equally flabbergasted. 

“A hundred vamps! They could suck the whole city dry!” Sam exclaimed. Harry frowned.

“You don’t turn that many vampires just for fun. Why create that much competition for food unless you plan to do something with them? You’re wrong Malfoy, this isn’t a gang. It’s an army.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was desperately trying to think of a way to resolve the vampire invasion without calling in reinforcements from Division M. He was pretty sure if he had four or five trained wizard’s to back him they could clear out the nest. Unfortunately there was no way to do that without leaving Sam and Dean in the dark. Harry glanced at Malfoy or Father Black now, he supposed. That whole situation was just too weird for words. Sam and Dean were still looking dazed.

“You gonna have my back on this?” The words were directed to Malfoy who looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head.

“I made an oath to god the day I decided to become a priest. That I would never again harm a sentient being not even to save my own life. I cannot help.” Harry nodded not bothering to try and talk him into it. It was probably for the best anyway it wasn’t as though Malfoy was a great fighter. 

“Do we know where they are staying during the day?” Dean asked “Maybe if we got them while they’re sleeping.” 

“I know.” The only man in the room who really hadn’t contributed spoke up and Harry realized why he was there. “I’m Michael and when my cousin Nathaniel was taken I followed from a distance, I saw dozens of them going into that old abandoned Mall. The one they started building but never finished. I believe they are all hiding out in there.” 

“So we could go during the day and light the place up.” Sam sounded like he didn’t believe this would work anymore than Harry did.

“It’d be pointless. A place that big, they’re bound to have a backdoor. Probably out through the sewer. Whoever the brain behind this is, they’ll have covered every contingency. They’ll scatter after we make our first move. Then wait a few decades and try again. No if we’re gonna deal with it we need to go straight up Shock and Awe. We need more people though, no way the three of us can take them.” Dean said face pinched in stress before turning to his brother “If we called everyone how many hunters do you think we could get here?”

“I don’t know maybe twenty? That’s assuming everyone comes and comes soon enough that their numbers can’t expand any further.” Harry shook his head.

“Still not enough.” 

“I can get you thirty tomorrow night.” José’s voice caused Harry to jolt in surprise.

“Make that sixty.” Michael offered. Harry looked between them in surprise. 

“That many?” Both nodded.

“They may have taken some of our boys but they didn’t get all of us.” José’s face was set and Michael looked equally firm.

“Well with sixty I think we can have ourselves a party.” Harry said suddenly grinning. “Stay here until dawn, in the morning you go and get your guys together. Bring blades if you’ve got them, guns won’t kill a vampire. If you can lay hands on some flamethrowers that would be pretty sweet too. Have everyone in the church before nightfall spread the word for people to stay in at night if you haven’t already. Tomorrow morning we’ll strike.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Sam could think as they waited for the sun to rise was that Harry Potter was one crazy fucker. He’d come up with the whole plan and Sam couldn’t fathom how calm he seemed. This would be one of the biggest battles he and Dean had ever faced. (That one time they’d opened the gates of hell notwithstanding). Not only that but they were facing it with a bunch of gang bangers, from rival gangs! 

They’d spent a good bit of the night going over battle techniques with them. Explaining how to kill and slow down vampires. Sam wasn’t sure if they were ready but as the sun would be coming up in the next fifteen minutes it was too late to worry. So far the rivals were standing on opposite sides of the church straining to peer out the windows for a sight of the sun. 

The groups were as different as they were similar. Sam had learned that R118 were mostly white supremacist types with a dash of religious extremism for flavor. They had taken to the hunters quite happily, much to their distress. Sam had been afraid Harry would get himself shot before the fight even started when he’d refused to listen to a prominent member of the group who called himself Josiah. They all had bible themed names for each other. Both gangs seemed to want to recruit the hunter and Sam still couldn’t understand the way people seemed to just be drawn to him. Suddenly Harry stood clearing his throat and Sam wasn’t even surprised when the room went quiet and all eyes turned to him. 

“It’s almost time. I know none of us here are strangers to violence but today we go to war. These vampires are here to wipe you out. To wipe your families out. I won’t lie to you not everyone will survive this fight but those who die will not be forgotten their sacrifice means that others can live. Today you can’t be rival gang members, I don’t care if the man beside you is your best friend or if he killed your best friend if you see a vamp at his back you fucking kill it. Today is not a day to settle scores.  
These fuckers think you’re weak. They know the cops won’t pay attention to a bunch of gang bangers going missing. They don’t think you’re a threat. We’re going to show them how wrong they are. We are going to kill every last vamp. Some of them will look like your friends but when you see them remember that’s not your friend, that’s the guy that killed him and he’ll kill you too the first chance he gets. Now everyone knows where they are supposed to be so get into formation and lets go kick some bloodsucker ass!” There was a cheer from the gathered men before the rustle of people rearranging themselves. 

They were broken into five groups one for each side of the mall and one to go down into the sewers and take out any vampires who tried to flee. Sam was to lead the group in the sewer, Dean would lead the assault on the back of the building and Harry would go through the front. In a twist of fate several of the White supremacist's worked as welders and had brought enough torches to arm the sewer contingent. The guys from Los Lobos had brought two dozen pipe bombs which would be wired at windows and doors contributing the shock of their shock and awe assault. Harry told them he was the awe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SAM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam let his team into the Sewer’s through a manhole about a block from the unfinished mall where the vampires had nested. They were the smallest group with seven in all, because Harry believed most of the vampires would first try to fight before realizing it was futile. Sam’s group consisted entirely of R118 members because not even their new shared goal could compel them to allow Mexican’s to touch their torches. 

Sam moved quietly through the sewers counting turns until they found the area directly beneath the mall. They weren’t surprised to find an opening had been blown into the floor above them. Using hand gestures Sam got his men into position. Any vamp who dropped down would be alight before he touched the ground. Sam also had a long lethal blade in his other hand to cut off their heads while they were still disoriented by the flame and sudden attack. 

Once they were in position Sam texted Dean, who in turn would notify Harry. They waited in absolute silence, knowing even the smallest noise could give them away. Even though he’d expected it the explosion from above nearly knocked Sam off his feet. The walls around them shook and Sam had a brief moment of panic where he honestly this was all a ruse on Harry’s part just so he could lure Sam to his death. Thankfully the walls didn’t cave in and it didn’t take long to register the sound of screams and fighting above them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry

~~~~~~

 

Harry didn’t wait for the smoke to clear before he charged into the front doors with Gryffindor’s sword raised above his head. He was only peripherally aware of the thirty gangbangers who charged in behind him. The place was smokey and Harry was thankful he’d convinced everyone of the necessity of a uniform because in the smoke and noise killing an ally was a very real possibility. 

The mall was three stories high but the bottom floor was probably the most complete. Large wide halls were dotted by space once meant for shops. These spaces seemed to have been converted into bedrooms by the vampires. The explosion had them stumbling out to investigate only to be met with Harry and his team. They moved seamlessly cutting down as many vampires as they could. Harry knew he needed to get to the higher levels. He doubted that whomever has masterminded this army slept on the same floor.

Still he hesitated to leave his team without him. Harry had decapitated several vampires already before he finally turned to José. He watched as the young man used his machete to cut off the arm of a vamp that had managed to grab onto an R118 member. The other man quickly pulled the amputated limb off of him before swinging his axe and burying it into the vampires skull. José used his machete one more time to chop the vampires head off before moving onto the next one. A quick look around confirmed for Harry that the group had taken his words earlier to heart and were fighting as a unit.

“José!” Harry’s shout distracted him forcing Harry to quickly run forward and decapitate another vampire before continuing “I have to move upstairs, whoever planned this isn’t gonna be down here. Dean’s group should be here soon do you think you can hold your own until then?”

“No problem hermano! These Pendejos don’t stand a chance!” José let out a triumphant shout as he twirled to cut off another vampires head and Harry got the distinct impression he was witnessing the birth of a hunter. 

Harry didn’t say anything more as he turned to jog through the smoky hallway looking for a way upstairs. Harry cut down every vampire he came into contact with leaving him spattered in blood and dust from the debris that surrounded them. Finally Harry located a large curving staircase and headed up to higher ground. The second floor was strangely silent after the fervor of battle below. It was dark and not as completed as the level below, large swathes plastic left by the construction crew hung from above. 

After a few moments when no one came to confront him Harry cast a discreet revealing charm. It confirmed his suspicion that the second floor was empty. That only left one option but unfortunately the large staircase he’d used to reach the second floor ended there. Harry moved through the deserted floor quietly, keeping his steps light so as not to draw attention. Gryffindor’s sword was still gripped in his hands even though his palm was slick with spattered blood and sweat. It didn’t take long to find the door which led to another staircase. This one was narrow and completely dark, likely because the building had no electricity and the hall had no windows. Another muttered spell gave Harry night vision, his eyes would glow but he could turn it off once he reached the top. 

Stepping out onto the third floor Harry stood completely still as he took his bearings. It was clear this area had been intended not for shoppers but for management. It resembled any other office building Harry had been inside except for the total lack of furniture cluttering it’s space. Harry carefully sheathed his sword, took out his double barrel shotgun and loaded it with George’s flame bullets. He kept it up and close as he crept down the hall straining his ears to hear anything. 

Unfortunately the third floor was the least finished of the mall and when Harry took a misplaced step his foot crunched loudly on the rubble. Seconds later Harry found himself set upon by two vampires. One of them, a female wrenched the gun from Harry’s hand while the other a male grabbed at him from behind. Harry struggled as the first vampire closed in exposing it’s large teeth. He realized quickly he wasn’t strong enough to take both Vampires in hand to hand combat and stilled. 

“Surrendering?” The male behind him hissed into his ear. “Too late for that pretty one.” 

His grip on Harry loosened just enough for Harry to touch his wand with a single fingertip but that’s all he needed. He turned wide frightened eyes toward the vampire who was preparing to bite him. 

“Can I say something before you do this?” He pleaded causing the vampire to pause Harry’s face transformed into a malicious grin. “Incendio Bitch.” 

The vampire holding Harry was startled by his comrade bursting into flames but not enough to release Harry. They struggled until Harry was finally able to knock the creature off its feet unfortunately the vampire still didn’t release him dragging Harry to the ground with him. Harry was able to elbow the vampire hard before wrenching forward and free of his grip. Harry cried out at a sudden sharp pain in his leg as a jagged piece of glass was shoved through it by the vampire. 

The vampire apparently hadn’t counted on being distracted by the smell of Harry’s blood because suddenly his focus seemed to narrow down to Harry’s bleeding leg. Harry used this distraction to cast a cutting curse which decapitated the monster. For a moment Harry sat panting, just staring at the now decapitated vamp. That had been closer than he’d liked. With another deep breath Harry yanked the glass out of his leg. It had managed to go all the way through but missed the bone. Harry conjured a quick bandage since he didn’t have time for much else before standing again. 

After a quick search of the area Harry located his discarded shotgun and started off in the direction the vampires had come from. He limped slightly as he walked but was mostly able to block out the pain in his leg. After all it didn’t compare much to cruciatus so Harry could mostly disregard it. After only a few steps Harry was able to see a slash of light shining from beneath a closed door toward the end of the hallway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean counted to ten after the explosion rocked the mall. Technically he was supposed to wait longer but his anxiety at Harry leading the assault pushed him through the back doors of the mall more quickly. Dean had a crew of fifteen guys to provide back up after Harry’s frontal assault. Two groups of three were patrolling the area outside the mall to catch any stragglers who might try to jump out through a window. 

So far none of the vamps were running out. Instead they were heading toward where Dean knew Harry’s crew was waiting to wipe them out. Dean signalled his men to attack any stragglers and moved as quickly as he could through the smokey building. It didn’t take long to meet up with Harry’s group, they were centralized and Dean watched in awe as they cut down vamp after vamp. Dean plunged into the fray enjoying to rush of adrenaline battle always gave him. A few minutes later though Dean began to panic. 

Dean hadn’t seen Harry anywhere. The room was dim, Dean knew it was possible he had just missed the other hunter but he didn’t think so. Since meeting Harry Dean’s eyes had always been drawn to him no matter where he was in a room. Now Dean didn’t know where to look. His fear drove him to fight more viciously cutting down even more vampires even as his eyes raked the area for any sign of his lover. Suddenly José was beside him. 

“He went upstairs, he wanted to find whoever was behind the attack.” The man told him gesturing toward the large staircase not far from where they stood. Dean nodded his thanks not bothering to try and deny that Harry was his main concern as he rushed toward the staircase. 

Dean was lucky the second floor was deserted as he stomped loudly through the second floor. Shoving plastic out of his way as his eyes frantically searched for any sign of his lover. There was none, nor was there any indication of a fight so Dean turned his attention to finding his way up to the third floor. When he finally found the door to the stairs he propped it open not wanting to risk being attacked or falling down the stairs due to the thick darkness that enveloped the staircase. 

Dean moved through the third floor his eyes scanning for any evidence that Harry had been here. It wasn’t long until he came upon a still smoking vampire husk. Dean tilted his head in confusion, the vampire had been consumed by flame and was nearly ash. Strangely the ground below her and the surrounding area seemed untouched by the flame. Dean hadn’t even realized Harry had grabbed himself a flame thrower. Not far from the still warm Vampire Dean came across another one, this one had been decapitated. 

Dean didn’t pay that much mind however because not too far away was a large pool of blood. A jagged piece of glass lay near the blood and it was still stained with crimson drops. Dean cursed under his breath, it was a lot of blood but Harry was no where to be seen. José hadn’t mentioned Harry taking reinforcements up with him, Dean’s heart clenched at the realization that Harry must have been injured. The only positive of this was that Harry’s injury had left a trail of blood telling Dean which hallway to walk down. 

“-I left the country the very next day you know. I saw at once it was madness to defy you. There you were only sixteen and already I could see it. You were born to kill.” Dean froze as a slightly accented voice drifted into the hall from a door which had been left slightly ajar. He crept forward standing beside the door and only just catching Harry’s reply.

“Monsters.” A pause “I was born to kill monsters, like you Sanguini.” 

Harry’s voice was cool and calm, so Dean decided not to burst in just yet. The last thing he wanted to do was distract Harry and give the Vampire a window to attack. Instead he waited by the door machete held tightly in his fist. The second Harry gave a hint of being in trouble Dean would be there to help out. Now the Vampire, Sanguini gave a low chuckle.

“Perhaps, and what a death! To be felled by the great Harry Potter would be a noble end indeed. Unfortunately it will not be necessary today. I surrender myself to face the judgement of the Dark Council.” Dean frowned, what the heck was the Dark Council?

“You’re confused, I never joined the Aurors. I’ve no intention of turning you over to the Council so you can get a slap on the wrist and a firm talking too.” Harry was doing that thing where he was talking in code again. Dean was glad Sam wasn’t around to hear it. No doubt he’d read something sinister into it. 

“So it’s Unspeakable Vaults for me is it? A thousand years of experiments, I admit not something I look forward too but then how many have seen the bowels of the Department of Mysteries. At least I won’t be bored.” Harry sighed. 

“Let me make this clear for you, I was never an Auror and I’m not here as Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. Nor am I here as Unspeakable Potter. No Sanguini, I’m Harry Potter just another hunter with a really cool gun and I’m here to kill you.” 

“You can’t! I have surrendered! The law-” Sanguini had a trace of panic in his voice. 

“Has no jurisdiction outside of Salem and you know it. You came here and killed hundreds of innocent people, you planned to kill many more. You think I’ll let you be locked away to plan your next assault only to have you wreak havoc a few hundred years from now? I think not.” Harry’s voice was icy cold now and Dean didn’t need to see him to know his eyes would be hard as stone.

“You believe yourself worthy to pass judgement on me? The Great Harry Potter has now become Judge, Jury and Executioner above the laws of his people?” The panic had blossomed into full hysteria now but when Harry responded he was as calm as ever. 

“Yes.” The bang of his shotgun was so loud it hurt Dean’s ears. There was a scream and Dean pushed into the room just in time to see the lead vampire burst into flame. Harry turned gun raised as Dean entered the room but he dropped it again when he recognized Dean. Without a word Harry threw his arms around Dean’s neck kissing him deeply. When he broke apart his breathing was heavy. 

“Glad you’re okay.” Harry muttered into his ear before he finally passed out from blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave me a comment this was an intense chapter to write! I'd love to hear what everybody thinks! (Also tomorrow is my birthday and the best present I could get would be lots and lots of reviews!)


	5. Some Other Beginnings End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!

Then

May 24 2005

Charlie kept his arm tight around Harry’s waist as he eased him out of the floo. Harry leaned into him loving the feel of the dragon tamer’s strong arms around him. Charlie looked around the room intently, as if he expected someone to challenge their behavior. Only Bill had seen them and all the cursebreaker did was grin at them. 

“This mean you’re finally telling mum?” he asked and Charlie nodded. “Well she’s in the kitchen just now. But keep your head down Hermione and Fleur have both offered to help, it’s a dangerous place right now.” 

Harry exchanged a look with Charlie. Molly Weasley with her daughter-in-law and future daughter-in-law all cooking together? Add in the fact that both Fleur and Hermione were pregnant (Albeit secretly on Hermione’s part) and it was recipe for a blood bath.

“We don’t have to make the announcement right away right?” Harry asked his lover pleadingly. Charlie grinned and leaned down pulling his lips into a long kiss. When they finally broke apart Harry was flushed and panting while Charlie just kept on grinning. 

“Nah it can wait, probably better to tell everyone at once.” Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry again. “Dinner doesn’t start for thirty minutes yet. I dunno if I can keep my hands off you that long. Come up to my room.”

Bill made an exaggerated gagging noise as Charlie took Harry’s hand and tugged him toward the Burrow’s stairs. Despite the chance of getting caught (Or perhaps because of it) Charlie wasted no time in shoving Harry up against the wall. Burying his face in Harry’s neck and taking sharp little bites. Harry groaned arching into his lover as he wrapped his fingers into Charlie’s hair to pull him closer. Charlie moaned into his shoulder pushing his body tightly against Harry’s with one leg between Harry’s thighs. Abruptly Charlie pulled back causing Harry to whine.

“You’re just too hot you know? Come on we gotta get to my room before I tear of your clothes and risk scarring my family for life.” Harry started to laugh but it turned breathy as Charlie lifted him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Charlie was dashing up the stairs as if Harry’s weighed no more than a small child. They reached his room quickly and Harry cast a hap hazard silencing and locking charm at the door as Charlie tossed him onto the bed. 

Harry didn’t take his eyes from Charlie even as he struggled to remove his own clothes. His eyes raked over every inch of Charlie’s skin as the larger man shed his clothes at lightening speed. Charlie’s skin was pale and freckled stretched over broad muscular shoulders, every inch of him was muscle. His body was decorated by two dragons, one a Hungarian Horntail and the other a Chinese Fireball. They chased each other across firm abdominal muscles, sometimes veering downwards across powerful thighs and legs. Harry’s eyes followed their dance but were soon drawn away from the dragons. Charlie’s cock was already standing proud, huge and red to Harry’s wide eyes. 

Harry could never get enough of Charlie’s cock, he touched it without consciously deciding to. Charlie hissed as Harry’s fingers traced along between the reddish freckles that decorated Charlie’s shaft. Harry thought of them as a map, circling all the way up Charlie’s member to the tip. Harry’s touch was gentle, just teasing and Charlie seemed to know it because he batted Harry’s hand away with something between a growl and a moan. 

“None of that.” Harry smiled but settled himself back onto Charlie’s bed to watch as Charlie prowled closer. 

Charlie’s hand’s found Harry’s ankles, his large fingers circled Harry’s ankles as he began to glide his large hands up Harry’s legs to his thighs. Charlie’s hands were rough on Harry’s sensitive skin causing him to shudder slightly. Harry felt hot and over sensitive he was sure he could feel every one of Charlie’s calluses and scars dragging distinct trails of pleasure along his skin. Harry hadn’t wanted Charlie to tease him but he still jumped in surprise as he felt one of Charlie’s fingers prod at his entrance. 

It was dry and Harry winced even as he spread his thighs wider. Charlie seemed to notice his discomfort because he smirked at him before leaning down and brushing his tongue over Harry’s leaking cock. Harry yelped in surprise bucking his hips and forcing Charlie’s finger deeper inside. Harry shuddered as he felt Charlie teasingly brush against his prostate before removing the finger. Harry watched through hazy eyes as Charlie summoned the lube before reaching two slick finger back down and pressing them inside. The tight ring of muscle gave easily as Harry pushed down to accept the intrusion with a moan. 

Charlie set a relentless pace pressing against Harry’s prostate again and again, leaving Harry a writhing helpless mess below him. Harry whimpered when Charlie removed his fingers, clenching his body needily but he didn’t have to wait long. Charlie was huge and hard against his small hole. Harry took a breath releasing it slowly as Charlie pushed into him, his massive bulk difficult to handle despite Harry having done so many times before. Charlie gave him a moment to adjust before he pulled out nearly all the way. 

Harry yelled as Charlie pushed back in hard and fast. Somehow he’d managed to hit Harry’s prostate dead on, causing stars of pleasure to explode behind Harry’s eyes. Above him Charlie gave a delighted laugh before pulling back and plunging his thick cock forward again. Harry was so full he felt he might be split in two and he loved it! Charlie didn’t give him time to catch his breath either grabbing Harry’s hips firmly in each hand he thrust into Harry violently pulling Harry’s hips into him with each motion. It seemed to last forever, Harry felt he’d been on the edge of orgasm for eternity when Charlie began to talk. 

“God look at you!” His voice was gruff and strained above Harry. Charlie’s brown eyes were so intense Harry felt he could feel them raking over his skin. “You look so good Harry. Those big green eyes all wide with your tight little ass stretched around my cock.” Harry moaned as Charlie continued to thrust but now moved one hand to wrap around Harry’s leaking erection. 

“That’s right, you love it don’t you? Love my thick cock stretching you all out.” Charlie thrust his hips again and Harry could only helplessly babble his agreement. Charlie grinned ferally has he began to pull on Harry’s cock syncing his hand to match the motion of his hips. 

“Come on show me how much you like it. I wanna feel you come with my cock buried you in your ass.” Harry made a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp as his orgasm washed over him. Arching and painting Charlie’s broad chest with long stripes of sticky come. Charlie didn’t mind his eyes burning and intense on Harry’s face until Harry’s clenching body pulled him down into orgasm as well. 

Charlie rolled to the side as he fell onto his bed and Harry moved to rest his head on Charlie’s shoulder smothering a smile. A moment later Charlie’s fingers started to trail through Harry’s hair prompting a happy sigh from Harry. Downstairs they could hear the sounds of Mrs. Weasley clanking away in the kitchen along with the muted sound of dozens of voices floating into Harry’s window from the garden. 

“I suppose we should get back down there.” Harry mumbled reluctantly prompting a sigh from Charlie before the large dragon tamer pulled himself up into a sitting position and began rifling around for his clothes. For a moment Harry lay on the bed just watching him, enjoying the play of light against Charlie’s pale skin and the way his freckles seemed to move with him. His dragons were curled together on Charlie’s lower back at the moment apparently sleeping. Charlie glanced back at him his eyes suddenly nervous. 

“So I was thinking about asking you to move in with me.” Charlie told him suddenly. Harry’s mouth dropped open in surprise but he didn’t have a chance to respond before Charlie continued. “But then I realized mum wouldn’t like it much if we moved in together. She thinks people ought to be married.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond to this so he just nodded as he moved to begin to dress himself. He had been dating Charlie for almost a year now though they’d kept it quiet for the most part. Harry spent most nights at Charlie’s place anyway or vice versa but he could tell Charlie was going somewhere with his line of conversation. Harry just wasn’t really sure where that was. Beside him Charlie was lacing up his boots before moving over to his dresser drawer, looking for something. Harry frowned knowing Charlie hadn’t lived in the room since he was a teenager. 

“So then I thought, why not?”

“Why not?” Harry repeated in confusion and Charlie flashed him another smile. Harry was taken aback by how nervous Charlie looked. Charlie was never nervous! Finally he seemed to find what he’d been looking for because he made a relieved noise and twirled around to face Harry fully. 

“Sorry-What I meant was will you marry me?” Charlie had fallen to his knees in front of where Harry sat on the bed, hands still occupied with buttoning up his shirt. Harry stared wide eyed into the box, the ring inside was made up to two tiny but still incredibly lifelike dragons. Harry recognized them both from Charlie’s constant talk of dragons, one black scaled Hebridean Black rested it’s head on the shoulder of a tiny Chinese Fireball. Their tales were twined together forming the body of the ring and when Harry gasped the Fireball lazily opened one eye to glance at him before returning to his resting position. 

“Charlie,” Harry breathed in wonder as he reached a shaking hand out to stroke a finger down the dragon’s spine. Charlie remained on his knees his brown eyes wide and anxious as Harry stared in wonder at the ring. 

“Is that a yes?” The Dragon Tamer asked after Harry continued to stare at the ring in wonder. Harry tried to answer but he found he was too overwhelmed, Charlie wanted to marry him! Harry had wanted to be a Weasley since he met the family and now he and Charlie could be a real family. Harry’s eyes got misty as he nodded his head prompting a large grin to spread across Charlie’s cheeks. 

“I saw this ring in a shop when I was fourteen.” Charlie told Harry as he removed it from the box and slid it onto Harry’s finger. “I saved up for two years to buy it. I just knew that one day I would give it to the man I loved.” 

Harry reached down and cupped Charlie’s cheek in his hand tugging the larger man back to his feet before pulling him into a deep kiss. As they broke apart Harry gave a sudden breathless laugh. 

“What will your mum say? She didn’t even know we were dating!” Charlie joined in his laughter but shrugged. 

“She’ll be thrilled, I’m fairly certain she likes you better than she does me.” Harry shook his head but couldn’t help but give another laugh as his fiancé (Fiancé!) tugged him back out of his room and down the stairs. 

They were both grinning as they stepped into the Weasley kitchen but no one noticed as Hermione dashed from place to place checking various dishes with Molly issuing commands all the while. 

“Dinner’s nearly ready, take the silverware out back won’t you?” Molly called over her shoulder after giving them a passing glance. Harry and Charlie were quick to comply content to wait to break the news until everyone was seated and together. 

The back garden of the Burrow was a flurry of activity, Andromeda had already arrived and was currently lounging in a conjured arm chair with Teddy and Victoire struggling over the same stuffed owl near her feet. The owl gave the occasional distressed hoot which would inevitably prompt hysterical laughter from both toddlers before they renewed their struggles for ownership. George and Bill were sitting nearby sipping on two large mugs of some sort of ale. Harry was relieved to see George smiling though dark circles still surrounded his eyes, a testimony to the pain he still suffered after losing Fred. 

A large bell suddenly tolled calling everyone to their respective seats before anyone had bothered to take notice of the still grinning, newly engaged pair. Harry and Charlie settled into their seats, with Percy next to Charlie and Hermione settling in on Harry’s other side. Harry was eager to tell her his news but Hermione’s words cut him off before he had a chance to casually flash her his ring. 

“I haven’t had a chance to look at the box yet but Ron told me you didn’t have any sort of trouble collecting it. I’m quite relieved, I discovered some additional notes about why the tomb was closed up.” Harry frowned in confusion. 

“I guess it wasn’t trouble but I mean the black smoke thing was definitely odd.” It was Hermione’s turn to frown, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Black smoke? But Ron didn’t mention-” Hermione turned probably to question Ron but was cut off when Charlie suddenly stood up and with a tug pulled Harry to stand beside him. 

“Oi! Quiet down! I’ve got something to tell you!” Charlie shouted over the din of people chatting and filling up their plates. Harry looked down the table of his closest friends, a grin pulling at his lips. Ron was seated beside Hermione, shockingly not piling his plate down with food. Beside him Arthur sat looking expectantly up at Charlie, his wife on his other side looking so pleased Harry thought she probably had an inkling of what her son was about to announce. 

“Well out with it darling!” Molly called when no one spoke for a long moment. Charlie grinned widely. 

“I hope you all don’t mind but I’d like to turn today’s meal into something of a celebration. Not all of you know this but for the last year Harry and I have been seeing each other pretty regularly. I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who could make me happier and earlier today he made me the happiest bloke in the world.” Charlie paused and collectively everyone at the table leaned in. “We’re getting Married!!” 

The table broke out into cheers and beside him Hermione let out a loud happy squeal before jumping up and pulling him into a hug. It took only moments before her hug became a massive group hug as all the Weasleys piled around them in delight. Harry could only laugh happily as congratulations poured in. It was a few minutes later when Charlie fought his way through the group to pull Harry into his powerful arms and kiss him deeply. The act prompted cat calls and whistles from the rest of their family but when Harry sat back into his chair he felt as if his face would split from smiling so wide. Harry should have known it wouldn’t last. 

About midway through the meal Hermione turned to him again. 

“What was that about black smoke? Ron didn’t mention it.” Harry swallowed his mouthful of roast before turning to his friend in surprise. 

“Really? It was strange, Ron opened the lid and the whole room was filled with this smoke but when I closed the lid it all disappeared back into the box.” Hermione had gone very pale as Harry spoke causing Harry’s stomach to twist uneasily. 

“You’re sure it disappeared back into the box?” Hermione asked is a low whisper causing Harry to frown in confusion. 

“Well I mean, where else would it have gone?” To Harry’s confusion Hermione snuck a sidelong look at Ron, Harry’s eyes travelled to his friend. Ron was sitting beside her, watching them with narrowed eyes. Harry was surprised to note his plate was virtually empty, something Harry could not recall seeing in all the years he’d known his friend. Hermione shook her head suddenly and gave a strange laugh.

“I’m just being silly, I’m sure it went into the box.” She told Harry, her voice strained causing Harry to frown in concern at his friend. Hermione turned to look back at her fiancé before saying in a would be casual tone “Christo.” 

Everything happened so fast Harry could barely register it. Ron’s brown eyes flashed white and he reared back jumping to his feet. Hermione screamed as Ron’s face split into a strangely feral grin and seized the knife from his place setting. 

“STOP HIM HARRY! THAT’S NOT RON IT’S A DEMON!” Before Harry could really register her words Ron had spun around stabbed the knife into Arthur Weasley’s jugular. Harry drew his wand but Ron seemed to flicker before disappearing from the back garden. Any thought of following him vanished from Harry’s mind as the sound of Molly’s screams of horror brought his attention back to Arthur. He was drenched in blood and his eyes were rolling back into his head. Ginny who was in her second year of healer training was casting spell after spell but didn’t seem to be able to stop the bleeding. 

There was nothing anyone could do as Arthur Weasley gasped one final struggling breath and his body went limp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 25th 2005

 

“Demons.” Hermione’s eyes were red rimmed in a ghost white face as she sat across from Harry. They were deep inside the Department of Mysteries, seated at a black table tucked into a back corner of the Library of Lost and Arcane Knowledge. Several books were spread between them and occasionally Hermione would gesture to a passage as she spoke. 

“I stumbled across some old research and decided to take it up. The sigil on that box I had you bring me is actually a demon trap. After you two left I started reviewing some old papers that had been taken from the tomb by the original discoverers. I don’t know how I missed it but one of the pages I hadn’t read before. It told the tale of a dangerous demon who wreaked havoc on the Wizarding and Muggle World alike several centuries ago. The wizards were unable to kill it so they lured it into the tomb and trapped it inside.”

“But I don’t understand we weren’t attacked! If that thing killed Ron and took his place I would have noticed!” Harry exclaimed but Hermione shook her head.

“No Harry you don’t understand, the demon didn’t take Ron’s place. It possessed him.” 

“But why? Why kill Arthur?” Harry asked, he knew all about evil people doing evil things but usually they had reasons. The Death Eaters flawed though their belief system was at least had a reason for murdering innocent people. This just seemed so senseless.

“Demons aren’t people Harry. They exist to cause chaos and suffering, it didn’t need a better reason.” 

“It has to be stopped.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 12th 2006

Harry stared around the room before his eyes settled on the woman before him. The rotund black woman before him wore pearls in her ears and was about as far from Trelawny as a person could get. Harry supposed this was probably a good thing but was skeptical that Missouri Moseley would be able to help him regardless of what Bobby said of her powers. 

“Well are you gonna sit down or just stand there gaping at me?” the woman demanded causing Harry to jolt before settling into the chair across from her. “Be a dear and conjure up a cup of tea for an old psychic won’t you?”

Harry’s jaw dropped.

“You know I’m a wizard?”

“Well what kind of psychic would I be if I couldn’t tell a thing like that? Now if you don’t mind I am very thirsty dear.” Missouri prompted and Harry was quick to comply. 

“So you know why I’m here then?” He asked the woman, she smiled kindly at him and nodded her head. 

“Yes I do, though I don’t imagine you’ll much like what I’ve got to tell you.” Harry stiffened.

“You can’t tell me where the demon is.” It wasn’t a question and Missouri didn’t pretend that it had been. 

“Now that would be too easy don’t you think? But I can put you on the right path.” 

“What do you mean? You know someone who can tell me where it is?” Harry asked leaning forward eagerly in his chair. Ignoring the splash of scalding hot tea as he jolted the cup in his hands. 

“Be careful dear, you’ll burn yourself! No there’s no one who can tell you where to find the demon that killed your friend.” Harry’s shoulders slumped in disappointment and leaned back in his seat biting his tongue from demanding what good the woman was to him. 

“Now don’t you get snippy with me boy. I don’t care how many Dark Lord’s you’ve defeated I will take you over my knee! I can’t tell you where to find the demon but I can tell you that you won’t find it-”

“You’re wrong! That thing killed my best friend! It killed the closest thing to a father I’ve ever known! I. WILL. NOT. REST. Until I put it in the ground permanently.” Harry insisted but Missouri just waved him off.

“Good Lord calm down! What is it with you young people, don’t even let me finish! I said you won’t find him until you find your soulmate.” Harry blinked at her.

“My soulmate?” He replied flatly. 

“Yes dear, you’re very lucky you know. Not everyone has a soulmate but you do and you will find your enemy only after you have found him.” Missouri told him reaching down beneath her coffee table only to bring forth a packet of cookies and begin the process of eating one.

“I’m engaged to Charlie. If I have a soul mate it’s him.” Missouri shook her head suddenly looking sad. 

“I’m sorry honey, I’m afraid that’s not the case. You haven’t met your soulmate yet.” Harry stood quickly scowling down at the psychic. 

“You’re wrong! Charlie is the love of my life, we’re going to be married. He is my soulmate.” Harry’s heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest and he felt something sick twisting inside of him. She was wrong. She had to be wrong, Harry didn’t think about the dangers of apparating across the ocean he just did. 

Harry reappeared in the flat he and Charlie shared, momentarily disoriented by the darkness in the room before he remembered the time difference. Harry looked around surprised to see the place was rather untidy at the moment, a couple of T-shirts had been tossed onto the floor and a few feet away lay two pairs of jeans that seem to have been dropped as Charlie headed to his room. Harry rolled his eyes but couldn’t resist a smile at his Fiancé’s messy habits. He hadn’t expected Charlie to be in bed already but normally he called ahead so it wasn’t shocking that Charlie had turned in already. 

Harry’s anxiety was was starting to settle as he moved down the hall, anticipating surprising his lover. Surrounded by the home he and Charlie had shared since their engagement the year before, Missouri’s words seemed even more ridiculous than ever. A sound down the hall had Harry increasing his step, wondering if Charlie wasn’t asleep after all. Their bedroom door was slightly ajar but in the darkness it took Harry’s eyes a moment to adjust to what he was seeing. 

Charlie’s skin was so pale it stood out in the darkness though it took Harry a moment to register that he was kneeling on the top of the bed. For a brief moment Harry wondered why before his mind connected this position with the heavy breathing he could hear. For a brief moment Harry told himself Charlie was just maturbating, but it wasn’t hard to distinguish two separate breathing patterns. Harry’s lumos was nonverbal and wandless but it still filled the room with light. 

Charlie’s broad shoulders glistened with sweat, his arms bulging as he strained his muscles to drive his cock forcefully into the willing body below him. The other man’s face was buried into the mattress, so deeply he didn’t notice the lights come on. Charlie did notice however and turned toward the doorway. 

“Harry!” Harry felt numb as he turned and walked out of the room. Behind him he heard several thumps as Charlie rushed to follow him. Harry ignored Charlie as he moved back into his front room casting another lumos to illuminate it as he went. Charlie followed him only seconds later. 

He’d had the decency to throw on a pair of boxers but his erection was still clearly visible, through the thin cotton fabric. Even if it hadn’t been Charlie’s flushed face and gleaming body would have given it away. 

“I can explain!” Charlie told him, he looked desperate with wide pleading eyes that made Harry’s heart ache. 

“You don’t need to.” Harry responded, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears. His hands seemed to move on their own as he slid the intertwined dragons from his finger, placing it on the cabinet that Harry knew held Charlie’s stash of liquor. Now that he was looking he noticed two glasses sitting abandoned there as well. 

“Harry please, I love you.” Charlie’s voice broke and he sounded so sincere that despite himself Harry hesitated. Charlie sensed it because he moved forward with hands outstretched as if to embrace him. “This, it doesn’t mean anything. He knows I’m getting married, it’s just stress relief.” 

“Stress relief.” Harry repeated the words tasting strange on this tongue. 

“I just-You’re always gone Harry, there are weeks when I don’t even hear from you! It gets so lonely. Arsenio works at the reserve, we just started hanging out I never expected this to happen but I swear it will never happen again! Please Harry!” 

“So this is the first time?” Harry questioned, in the other room a soft pop sound told Harry Arsenio had decided to leave them. It also told him Arsenio had been added to the wards, otherwise he would have had to floo. Charlie seemed to realize this as well because he looked away.

“No, it’s not the first time but it won’t ever happen again if you please just come home. This hunting thing is tearing us apart Harry, just end it.” 

“You know I can’t do that! How could you ask me too?” Harry demanded his fists clenching in anger. 

“Harry please! Just let it be over, the thing hasn’t returned to the wizarding world! Let it be or if you can’t do that at least wait until you have a solid lead! You don’t need to be running off to a foreign country and killing every dark creature you happen upon! I need you here! Hermione needs you here! This is your home Harry.” Charlie was shouting now his tone strained and desperate but Harry was just as furious. 

“You would rather I just leave innocent people to die! Muggles with no protection because the American’s would rather lock themselves into Salem and look the other way!”

“You can’t save everyone Harry! You’ve done enough, you’ve said yourself there are other hunters. Let them protect their people they don’t need you! We can start our life together, get married and raise a family. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

Harry ached, he wanted to say yes to everything Charlie was asking. Wanted to so badly it was a physical pain in his chest. Would it really be so bad? But then the memory of Ron’s eyes going white flashed back into Harry’s mind. The spatter of blood and Mrs. Weasley’s screams of horror as they tried to save her husband-

“What about the demon?”

“Let it be, I don’t care about the demon Harry. I want to move on.” Charlie had stopped yelling, his voice tired now. 

“How can you say that? It killed your father! It’s walking around right now wearing your brother’s face and doing unspeakable things!” Harry demanded but Charlie’s retort was sharp. 

“That’s right, it killed my father. I should be the one to decide whether to let that go this is my family Harry!” 

Harry stepped back as if struck by a physical blow. He’d heard it before of course, Ron had said something similar to him only a few years before. Still it hurt to be reminded that however much he loved them, he would never truly belong to them. Charlie seemed to realize what he’d said a moment later because he reached out.

“Oh Harry I didn’t mean-” 

“I have to go.” Harry cut him off, turning and leaving the ring on the shelf. 

“Harry Please!” Charlie pleaded suddenly desperate again despite all that had been said but Harry shook his head, looking sadly back at the man he’d wanted to marry. 

“I’m sorry Charlie. Goodbye.” 

Harry apparated away, back to Missouri’s just long enough to shove a twenty into her hand and run out the door. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

February 14th 2007  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck Valentines Day! Fuck useless psychics who ruin perfectly functional fucking relationships! Harry chuckled bitterly to himself. Perfectly functional, in hindsight Harry knew his time with Charlie had been anything but that. Harry rather hated hindsight, he’d been happy believing he and Charlie would one day have a picture perfect life. Really Harry should have known that could never happen, he wasn’t fit for it. Not now, not after seeing what the world was really like. Even after Voldemort he’d been far more naive than he’d ever realized. Harry had believed evil was defeated, that he could carry on happy and safe forever. Now Harry knew the truth, you never really beat evil just held it back a little longer.

It was an unwinnable war, Harry knew that. Harry also understood that he couldn’t walk away, he just didn’t understand why. Right now it was the quest to find the demon that had stolen his best friend from him but Harry knew, deep down that when that demon was dead Harry would simply start searching for others. Really fighting monster’s was all he knew, all he was. Sometimes Harry wondered if the ‘soul mate’ the old psychic had predicted for him would be able to change that. Harry doubted it, he wouldn’t be himself without hunting and he couldn’t imagine dragging some innocent along with him. Even if Harry found his soulmate Harry would walk away, he didn’t want to put someone else into the line of fire. 

Harry picked up his drink and emptied it with a long swallow before casting his eyes around the bar. The lighting was dim, the original color of the carpeting was impossible to identify as it had been stained time and again by spilled drinks. The bar in front of Harry was slightly sticky and heavily scuffed, the stool he sat on had so much graffiti carved into it Harry was slightly worried about it’s structural integrity. The only acknowledgement to the holiday where a few dingy greying pink hearts taped to the wall. Harry couldn’t be certain they hadn’t been there since last year. The room was smokey even though Harry couldn’t actually make out anyone smoking and somewhere a jukebox was playing classic rock. Harry thought it was perfect. 

Harry had wanted to get drunk in a place where he was unlikely to get hit on. He hadn’t had sex since a few days after he and Charlie had broken up. The embarrassing - horrifying - surprisingly good one night stand had happened as a result of more whiskey than Harry had even seen in one place before. The morning after had involved a terrible hangover and a solemn promise never to even allude to the event again. Since then Harry had been careful about where he got drunk and with whom. Glancing around at the other occupants in the bar Harry was fairly sure he’d be safe. A pair of twenty something girl’s were eyeing him from the other side of the room. The girls were excessively done up for the quality of the bar but clearly hoped to make the best of it as they walked in Harry’s direction. 

Harry considered his options for a moment, suspecting that even if he made it clear he was batting for the other team the girls would probably still bother him. For some reason American girls always thought it was ‘so cute’ that he was gay. Harry found this incredibly annoying, so instead he touched his wand in his pocket and cast a subtle ward to discourage talking to him. Promptly one of the girls turned to the other and after a brief whispered conference they both left the bar. Harry dropped the ward and motioned to the bartender for another drink.  
Harry would be leaving this town in the morning. He’d got a text from Bobby telling him the Winchester’s were already on route. Bobby thought it best they not cross paths with Harry and while part of Harry wanted to ignore the directive just to mess with Bobby he didn’t fancy getting shot again. Bobby was sure the Winchester’s would do just that, so Harry would be on the road bright and early in the morning. 

The local ghost should be cake for the Winchester’s if Bobby’s talk about them was even halfway accurate. Harry smiled to himself, he and Bobby had become fast friends since they’d met over a year before. The old hunter had been an invaluable resource for both himself and Hermione, in exchange they had helped him in getting more realistic fake ID’s for various hunters as well as provided him with some protective charms that weren’t obviously magical. They’d built a solid friendship, Harry knew Bobby had joined his list of “family” even if he would never admit it to the ill tempered old hunter. 

Harry was just finishing up his drink when a trickle of awareness slid down his spine making his back straighten even as his hand discretely reached for his wand. Turning, Harry’s eyes were drawn to a man who had just entered the bar. Harry recognized him at once, he’d seen the snapshot Bobby kept in his desk drawer of the Winchester brother’s in their teens. Dean was older now but it seemed he hand improved in time, his shoulders were broad and muscular but Harry couldn’t exam him much more because their eyes met. Harry’s magic hummed under his skin and he felt out of control with arousal. He tried to pull himself together, he wasn’t looking to get laid after all besides Bobby had never even hinted that Dean liked men. Harry thought it still might be fun to mess with him though. So he threw Dean his cockiest smirk as the hunter settled down beside him. 

Everything that followed seemed out of control for Harry. He’d never wanted anyone so badly yet from the moment Dean spoke he’d been lost. It was like a need to touch Dean and be touched by him. It wasn’t until Hermione’s voice had forced him back into reality hours later that Harry had enough sense to walk away. He could not, would not, should not get involved with the Winchesters. The only place that road led was trouble. 

But even as Harry rode out of town the icy feel of the morning air forcing him wider awake he knew. Trouble always found him in the end. This time Harry couldn’t help but hoping it was sooner rather than later. 

 

 

 

Now  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s head was throbbing and he couldn’t entirely track how he’d got here. He could remember his injury and then talking to Sanguini but towards the end of their conversation things had gone blurry. Then Dean was there and they were moving. At some point Sam must have joined them because Harry had heard his voice at least once or twice, he couldn’t bring himself to check because just opening his eyes seems like an enormous effort. He could feel the jolts in the road as the sped away from the abandoned mall. Distantly Harry could hear sirens, and abstractly he hoped none of the people fighting with them got arrested. No doubt the police would chalk the whole business up to gang fighting and arrest anyone they could.

Harry felt a sudden jolt of pain in his leg and he forced his eyes open. He saw Dean above him and could hear the soothing cadence of his voice but couldn’t make out the words. Dean’s face was intense and worried, Harry wanted to ease his mind but his head throbbed so badly as the light pierced his eyes that he could only close them and lean back. He listened to Dean’s voice grow more urgent and tried to force himself to respond. It was all for nothing unfortunately as the darkness took him and even Dean’s voice faded away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FUCK! He passed out again.” Dean’s voice was frantic to Sam’s ears. “We’ve got to get him to the hospital.” 

“They’ll be looking for people connected to the attack on the mall, it’s not safe.” Sam reminded him. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but that won’t kill him. We’ve got it wrapped and the bleeding has slowed. Let’s get to the church we’ll wait there until the fuss has died down some and then take him to a hospital across state lines.” 

“And what if he doesn’t have that long Sam?” Dean shouted, his fists clenched with an intensity Sam had only seen him exhibit for family before now. 

“Dean you’re not being logical. The cut is bad, the glass obviously nicked a major artery but the blood is clotting already. He’s not going to bleed out, he’s going to feel terrible but it won’t kill him. If we take him to the hospital we either have to leave him-” 

“NO!” Dean cut Sam off but the larger man just waved his hand before he continued to speak.

“Leave him to be arrested by himself or stay and run the risk of all three of us ending up in custody. Somehow I doubt that’s a risk he’ll thank you for taking. He’s not dying Dean, he’s hurt yes, but he’ll get through it.” Dean was silent his face pinched as he stared down at Harry’s unconscious form. Obviously unhappy with the situation but unable to think of a valid argument against it. 

Sam let him sulk. He had his own motives for wanting to take Harry to the church. Not that he wanted the hunter dead persay but he was less torn up about him being out of commission for awhile. Hopefully he’d get some time away to question the priest while Dean was standing guard over Harry. Just because he didn’t want him dead didn’t mean Sam trusted Harry. Just the opposite, there was something going on and Sam wouldn’t rest until he knew exactly what that was. He wasn’t about to let some stranger waltz in and manipulate his brother with sex. Dean had protected him for years so it was strange to see him so blinded to someone’s faults, normally Dean was incredibly perceptive about people. It didn’t matter Sam saw the truth even if Dean couldn’t and he’d do whatever it took to prove it. 

Unfortunately Sam didn’t get a chance to question the priest at all. As soon as he saw Dean struggling to get Harry up the stairs he rushed them into a private room and promptly threw both Winchesters out of the room. About an fifteen minutes later he’d emerged leaving a sleeping but strangely healthier looking Harry on a sofa Sam hadn’t even noticed in the room before. Any attempts to waylay the priest were thwarted as various injured gang members poured into the church. Soon not only Father Black but Sam, Dean and several others were providing first aid and attempting to calm the hysterical wives and mothers who had come to claim various injured men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt so much better when he came around that for a moment he couldn’t remember why he’d been asleep on a sofa in the first place. It was Dean’s face above his pinched with concern that brought it all back. Harry smiled at him and revelled in the relieved grin he got in response. Something inside him twisted as his stomach gave a happy flutter. Dean just made him feel warm all over when he looked at Harry like that. Harry had to shake off a powerful surge of arousal knowing that it wouldn’t make sense for him to be randy after a serious injury. Harry glanced away from Dean to take in the office in confusion. 

“We’re at the church.” Dean answered his question before Harry could voice it. “The priest did something, your cut is gone but I haven’t told Sam.” 

There was a question in his voice that Harry knew was long past needing to be answered. He opened his mouth trying to decide the right way to explain this to Dean. Harry knew the only experience the hunter had with magic was the scary stuff. The kind that comes from demon deals, not that Harry’s kind of magic couldn’t be scary too. That was part of what made this so nerve-racking for him. Despite his fear Harry knew he couldn’t keep this from Dean forever, they were hunting together and if what Harry had begun to suspect was true- Harry cut that line of thinking off and returned his attention to Dean. 

Unfortunately he hadn’t even managed a word when the door swung open and Sam came scowling in followed by Malfoy. To Harry’s surprise Malfoy looked just as sour tempered as Sam, a marked change from earlier when he’d been so placid. Before Harry could say anything however the emergency line on Harry’s cell began to ring. Harry reached his phone with lighting speed heart already beating in agitation. It was rare to get a call on the emergency line and already he was running through horrifying scenarios and he moved the phone to his ear. 

“What’s happening?” Harry demanded bypassing the niceties. Hermione’s voice was more hysterical than Harry could remember hearing it in years. 

“She’s in labor! Harry you have to come now! It’s Ginny she-” Harry cut her off.

“She’s only three months along it’s too soon!” 

“I know Harry you have to come! We need your magic, no one here is strong enough to stabilize the baby through the aging.” Harry was standing even as Hermione spoke searching the room for any of his things. 

“I’m coming now.” He told her preparing to hang up and apparate, he would leave Malfoy to explain. Hermione's next words stopped him. 

“Don’t apparate! You’ll need all your strength for the baby. Take a Portkey, you can get one from the airport not far from you but please hurry.” Harry hung up the phone and turned to Dean. 

“I need to get to the airport.” He told his lover before reaching quickly into his jacket pocket and taking his keys. “Sorry Draco can probably take you to pick up your car later.” Harry told Dean even as he turned and ran for the door. He could hear Dean’s heavy footsteps as he chased after him but Harry didn’t slow. The Winchester’s had longer legs in their favor and reached the car almost the same time. Harry didn’t wait for them to buckle up as he floored the gas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam tried to demand to know what was happening but it was like Harry didn’t even hear him. His eyes focussed as he forced the Impala to speeds Sam hadn’t realized it could achieve. He supposed he should be grateful for Harry’s narrow eyed concentration as the man swerved through traffic at breakneck speeds. They pulled into LAX five minutes later, something Sam would have said was impossible if he hadn’t lived through it. Harry left the keys in the ignition grabbing his bag and jumping from the car even as it rolled to a stop. Dean was right behind him. 

“Harry!” The sound of Dean’s voice apparently jolted Harry out of his focus because he turned and dashed back. Sam watched in annoyance as Harry pulled his older brother in for a deep kiss before turning and dashing off again. They chased after him but the airport was crowded. Luckily Sam could see over the heads of most of the crowds but Harry was so short it didn’t help nearly as much as Sam had hoped. A flicker of movement drew his eye and finally Sam was able to set his eyes on Harry already halfway across the airport running full tilt toward a wall. Sam frowned internally bracing himself for the impact that had to come if Harry didn’t correct his course. He didn’t understand how Harry didn’t see it, the wall was covered with a huge billboard, that looked at if it had been there for decades. “VISIT MAGICAL HAWAII” the sign proclaimed loudly with a background of sandy beaches. 

Sam braced himself for Harry’s impact as he drew closer to the wall. Harry didn’t slow as he drew closer and closer before- HE WAS GONE! At the moment when Harry should have impacted the wall he simply vanished! Beside him Dean had been trying to get through the crowd without actually having spotted Harry yet. Sam grabbed his shoulder and pointed toward the sign in the distance. 

“This way!” He told his brother without elaborating, between the two of them it was easier to cut their way through the crowded airport. They reached the spot where Harry had vanished only one or two minutes later. Dean was looking at him questioningly but Sam didn’t elaborate. Instead he reached his hand slowly and walked closer, his fingers met glass. 

“What are you doing?” Dean questioned incredulously. “Look let’s just go back to the car. He’s gone but he said he’d be back.” 

Sam frowned at the glass not even acknowledging Dean’s words as he replayed Harry’s disappearance in his mind. He glanced up at the huge letters above him, Harry hadn’t gone right here. If Sam remembered correctly he’d walked under the word magical. Sam moved over about a foot and reached out his hand again moving forward. Dean opened his mouth no doubt to complain some more but stopped as Sam’s fingers disappeared into the glass. Realizing that Harry was getting away Sam didn’t hesitate he grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled his brother after him as he held his breath and plunged through the glass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean blinked as he found himself in what seemed like another airport terminal. People were standing in lines holding tickets and looking ill tempered. There were several lines each labelled with different destinations, a child waiting with her mother in the line for France was crying hysterically while her mother pretended not to notice. Dean found Harry without consciously trying to, Harry was in the front of the England line standing on a platform. Someone had handed him a small object but as Harry turned his eyes met Dean’s. 

An alarm began to blare.

“UNAUTHORIZED BEINGS HAVE CROSSED THE BARRIER! SURRENDER YOUR WANDS AND PREPARE TO BE DETAINED!” 

At the sound of the mechanical voice Harry’s eyes widened, his pink lips opening into an “O” of surprise before he moved as if to speak. That was the moment the thing in his hand glowed brightly and Harry vanished. 

Dean didn’t have time to process what had happened because a moment later he felt something hit him hard in the stomach and his mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were several questions about my use of the term "gang banger" in the last chapter. I was confused because where I live that's a term commonly used to describe kids in gangs. Apparently this a local language quirk that doesn't extend much beyond Utah. Sorry for the confusion!


	6. Doubt and Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other night Sam Winchester came to me in a dream. He asked me if I wanted to get high but I told him I couldn't because I'm pregnant and my baby would be born with two heads. Then he offered me a role on Supernatural but I had to decline because I'd promised to take my daughter to the movies. 
> 
> When I woke up I realized that really Sam was trying to tell me to get writing. And when Sam Winchester visits you in a dream you don't question him. You get writing!

When Dean started to come back around his head was aching and he couldn’t move. He could open his eyes allowing him to glance around but it was as if his arms and legs were paralyzed. He tried frantically to move but couldn’t muster even a twitch. He was lying on the floor and could only make out the edges of the room. It was tiled and white, he could see a door off to one side that had been left open. Apparently there was no concern about Dean’s potential escape. Two pairs of feet were visible, both wore identical sneakers and pants of a similar color. 

“I don’t see why we have to wait.” A woman’s voice was complaining, “I’ve been performing obliviate since I was a schoolgirl.”

“Bit of a muggle baiter are we?” A man’s voice asked teasingly and the woman huffed. 

“Certainly not, I’m muggle born if you must know. I did a day school, sometimes people caught me practicing. My point is that it’s a waste to wait hours for a squad when I could have them walking out of here discussing the movie they saw this morning and we could get back to our real jobs!”

“What? Arguing about passport laws with foreign witches who think they can take anything they want out of the country? Or doing pointless random wand checks? I’m staying right here and I hope that squad doesn’t get here for hours, you should be thankful for the break.” 

There was silence at that, Dean continued to try to struggle against whatever force was holding him and was able to feel his pinkie twitch. One of the shoes scuffed against the linoleum floor with a squeak that made Dean cringe. He was still reeling after all that had happened, Harry had healed or the priest had healed Harry anyway. Dean was sure Harry had been preparing to tell him something just before they were interrupted and Harry had rushed off like a bat out of hell. Something Dean hoped would have maybe prepared him for whatever the hell was going on. 

“So how do you think they managed to cross the barrier?” The man asked. The woman scoffed. 

“You only need a tiny bit of magic to cross the barrier, it’s supposed to work for squibs too you know.” 

“So you figure it’s a muggle born that wasn’t quite up to muster for schooling?” 

Before the woman could respond the sound of footsteps reached their ears causing the two guards to turn. There was a sharp clack-clack as a pair of purple high heeled boots entered the room. 

“I understand someone called for an Obliviator?” A stern female voice inquired. 

“Yes Ma’am,” The words were respectful but the woman who spoke them sounded vaguely sarcastic. “Two muggles crossed the barrier at approximately 9:13AM this morning, they were subdued and searched. Judging by the number of weapons we speculate they are likely hunters.” 

The heels clacked closer coming to stand just in front of Dean’s eyes. 

“They certainly look the type. We’ll have to do a deep wipe otherwise they may realize they have lost time. Maybe set them up with some more innocuous memories.” Dean’s heart was beating so fast he thought he might puke. Part of him wanted to disbelieve such a thing was even possible but deep down he knew it was. He had seen enough crazy stuff in his days, hunted enough of it to know anything was possible. Oddly though it wasn’t the thought of losing his childhood memories or even losing hunting that had him horrified. What if they took Harry? Even though he was pretty pissed off at the other hunter (because clearly he’d left out some important information and basically gotten him into this mess) Dean couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing Harry again. Of never even knowing he had something to miss. 

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps reached his ears. A moment later a pair of shining black shoes came rushing into the room.

“Stop!” a new voice yelled. For a moment Dean’s heart leapt at the accent he heard but it only took a few more words to make it clear Harry hadn’t come for him after all. “Stop! I speak for them! Stop the Obliviation!” 

“Who the hell are you?” the female guard demanded. 

“Percy Weasley, Under the Salem Secrecy Statute section three, paragraph four In the event that a non-magical is able to cross into Salem they shall be obliviated of all knowledge of Salem and the peoples or creatures therein. Excepting in the event that a Witch or Wizard over the age of 18 is willing to speak for them. Such an event entitles the non-magical person to a trial before a sitting judge before the matter of obliviation is decided. I speak for these muggles Sam and Dean Winchester and am prepared to submit my wand for examination.” 

“You’re not even a citizen of Salem!” the female guard responded incredulously. 

“He doesn’t have to be.” Came the stern voice from before. “Under the statute any wizard can speak for a muggle. I think Judge Henderson is on the docket today, I’ll go see if he’s got a free slot.” 

“Thank you Madame! Now if you don’t mind I’d like a few minutes to confer with these gentlemen about their defense.” The female guard began to argue but her male counterpart was quick to escort her out of the room. Soon only the black shoes were visible and the open door slammed shut. 

“Finite Incantatem.” Dean’s stiff limbs were suddenly mobile again. Finally able to sit up Dean took in the room where they’d been dumped. Sam was only a few feet from him taking in his surroundings with a worried frown. “Sorry about the delay gents. I got here as soon as I could but it’s bloody hard to get an international Port-Key on such short notice.” 

“Who the hell are you?”

“What’s happening?” Sam and Dean asked their separate questions almost has one. The redheaded man in front of them bore some resemblance to the other Weasley’s Dean had already met. Mainly in the hair and freckles, he was taller and less bulky than George and Charlie had been but Dean didn’t doubt they were related. 

“We don’t have a lot of time so before I go into that I have to know how much Harry has told you about our world. Either way I’ll get you out of this, it’s just a matter of how.” The man’s face was intense, he was looking at Dean clearly already at least partially aware of their association with Harry. 

“Nothing,” Dean’s voice was bitter despite himself “Harry hasn’t told me anything.”

The redhead visibly sagged with relief. 

“Thank Merlin! If he had broken the statute of secrecy we would have been in real trouble. How did you cross the barrier?” 

“Just walked through.” Sam responded. The redhead turned to face him in surprise.

“So you crossed it? Not your brother?” 

“We both crossed. Sam put his hand through it then pulled me through.” Dean corrected, Percy nodded. 

“So Harry didn’t show you the barrier or help you find it?” he clarified. Dean shook his head.

“I saw him run through the wall.” Sam replied.

The redhead nodded but before he could respond a women in a long purple dress entered the room. 

“Judge Henderson has agreed to see you now but you’ve got to hurry he’s meant to be going on lunch in twenty minutes.” The woman told Percy briskly not sparing even a glance for where Sam and Dean both stood watching her. 

“Thank you very much! I’m sure we can handle this quickly!” The redheaded man told her grasping her hand and shaking it effusively. The women’s lips pressed together in a tight line, they were lined in the same purple color as her dress. 

“Yes well I’ll lead the way, I see you’ve removed the restraints so please be sure to keep the muggles well in hand. We can’t have them wandering about.” She told them before turning on a sharp purple heel and clacking back out of the room. 

“Certainly not, I will personally ensure both men are on their best behavior.” If she heard them their guide didn’t reply. Turning back to the brother’s Percy spoke in a low urgent voice. “I cannot stress this enough. Allow me to speak for you. Harry trusted me to get you both out of here safely and I do not intend to let him down but if possible I would like to do so without becoming an internationally wanted criminal. If something you say creates a need for a hasty escape it will be very inconvenient for my political career.”

Dean glanced at Sam before giving the redhead a wary nod and following him out of the room. They were led down a plain white hallway and through a set of double doors. The next hallway was a non descript beige with grey carpeting that could have belonged in any office building Dean had ever been in. They were led through a door with a large number three stenciled onto it and looking around found themselves in what looked like a meeting room. There was a grey table with chairs set behind it facing a large black desk where a man sat bent over a pile of paperwork. 

“Judge Henderson? This is Percy Weasley, he’s here to speak for the muggles who crossed the barrier at LAX this morning.” The purple women spoke respectfully causing the man to look up. He was pretty normal looking as far as Dean could tell with greying brown hair and blue eyes framed by wrinkles that showed his age. 

“Good-good thank you Stacia. You can take a seat in the back. I may still require your services.” Judge Henderson told the women then lifting a strange looking stick from the desk gestured to the back of the room near the door. Out of nowhere a brown wooden chair appeared and dropped onto the floor. Dean blinked, even with everything that had happened he hadn’t expected that! He’d seen magic before of course but nothing like that. The chair was just there-from nothing! Glancing back at the Judge he saw the man was frowning. “Sorry it’s not more comfortable, I never could quite get the hang of cushions.”

“It’s no trouble judge.” Stacia replied and reaching into her pocket she too drew a stick. With her other hand she removed a bit of paper from her pocket and waved her stick at it. It shifted into fluffy looking purple cushion which the woman placed onto her chair before settling on top of it. Seemingly from nowhere the woman produced a pair of knitting needles already with a bit of yarn dangling from them and began clicking them together. 

“Now Mr. Weasley, please take a seat. You as well gentleman.” The judge gestured to the table across from him and Percy gave a quick gesture to encourage Sam and Dean to sit as well. They all settled in as the Judge shifted through his papers and pulled one to the top of the stack. “Sam and Dean Winchester.” He judge read “So you boys crossed our barrier, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

Dean glanced at Percy as Sam opened his mouth to speak. The redhead was quick to cut them both off however. 

“If I may your honor, I have come to speak for these muggles.” 

“Very well and who are you exactly?”

“Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation for the British Ministry of Magic. Here at the request of Harry James Potter, Lord of the Houses Potter and Black, The-Boy-Who-Lived To Defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort. Unspeakable under contract with Division M of Interpol.” Dean gaped. That was a whole lot of titles. 

“Yes Thank you Mr. Weasley, as I am capable of reading and have not spent the last two decades living in a cave I have heard of Harry Potter. Does Mr. Potter’s impressive resume make him think he is entitled to break the Statute of Secrecy without repercussions?” The Judge asked waving his hand dismissively at Percy. 

“Certainly not Your Honour, nor has he done so. The Winchester’s crossing the barrier this morning was purely accidental. There was nothing Lord Potter could have done to prevent it.” 

“Indeed? If that is the case then why is Lord Potter not here to argue his case in person? What possible reason could he offer to prevent an obliviation if the statute was breached unintentionally?” Dean glanced back at his defender, it was a valid question. Where was Harry? 

“Unfortunately Lord Potter was not able to attend today. Harry Potter is a very close friend to my entire family and earlier this morning my younger sister Ginevra Weasley went into premature labor. Lord Potter is currently at her side using his magic to stabilize her and the infant through the birth and subsequent aging, a task which I am sure you’re aware cannot be interrupted without compromising the lives of all three.” 

“I seem to remember reading something about Potter being engaged to a Weasley, is the child his?” The Judge asked. Dean did a double take, Harry had never even hinted about being engaged. Looking to Percy he felt a bolt of relief as he was shaking his head. 

“No, he was engaged for a short time to my brother Charlie Weasley but that is no longer the case,” This last bit seemed to be thrown in purely for Dean’s benefit as Percy turned to face him. “However Harry Potter has been considered a part of the Weasley family for many years and is far more magically powerful than any other member of our family and was therefore the most appropriate choice to save my sister and her child.” 

“I see well that explains his absence at this hearing but you have failed to explain how these muggles crossed the barrier into Salem or why they should be allowed to keep their memories.” 

“The barrier was crossed by Sam Winchester. Mr. Winchester was able to locate the barrier while in pursuit of Lord Potter. The notice-me-not charms around the barrier did not affect him and so after witnessing Lord Potter disappearing seemingly into a wall, he understandably investigated. At which point he was able to cross the barrier.” 

“You say they were in pursuit of Lord Potter, am I to understand that the speculations of our Border Guards were correct? These men are hunters seeking to eliminate Magical persons?” The Judge sent them a glare. 

“While it is true that these men have worked to eliminate dangerous magical creatures, it would not be accurate to say they were seeking to harm Lord Potter in anyway. It is my understanding that after receiving a notification about my sister’s impending birth he rushed with all haste to obtain a Port-key. At that time he was working in tandem with the Winchester brothers when he rushed off they, quite reasonably, followed him.” 

“I see, how then do you suggest they crossed the barrier?” 

“I think that should be obvious Your Honour, Mr. Winchester was able to see through the charms designed to hide it from the view of Muggles because he is, at least very slightly, Magical. American’s are the leading the research in studies about where Muggleborns come from and the newest research shows that Magic manifests slowly over generations. It’s likely that Sam Winchester does not have enough magic to be educated or perform standard spells but it’s likely his children and their children represent the next generations of Muggleborn wizards.” Dean was back to gaping but this time it was at his younger brother. Sam had gone red, seemingly not sure how to respond to such an accusation. 

“Do you have evidence to back up this supposition Mr. Weasley?” The Judge asked leaning forward as if he could glare the other man into submission. 

“I have not had time to have Mr. Winchester tested, however I think it is a logical explanation.” 

“Perhaps but that still does not explain why you or rather Lord Potter feels these men should be allowed to keep their memories. Unless you’re suggesting that the possibility that this man may father a magical child is justification enough to allow them their memories.” 

“Ahh no, as I’m sure you can understand Your Honour Harry had very little time to impart details to me when he requested my assistance. He did however make it clear that it has always been intention for both Winchester’s to be made aware of our world. He was of course waiting to gain proper clearance but he feels they are vital to his work as an unspeakable.” Percy spoke as though this should settle the matter. Dean could tell the judge was skeptical and he couldn’t honestly blame him. It wasn’t much of an answer. 

“So. . .you’re telling me we should allow two Hunters to walk free with full knowledge of Salem, simply because Harry Potter says so. Tell me what will Harry Potter say if these two men leave here and use their newfound knowledge to slaughter muggle born children? Perhaps the troubles in Britain have made you deaf to our own struggles on this side of the pond. Allow me to refresh your memory-Amelia Good, Sarah Brown, Emily Jacobs! All Muggleborn, all children and all killed in cold blood by so called hunters!” Dean felt a bit sick, that couldn’t be true could it? However glancing toward Percy he found the man had gone quite pale beneath his freckles. 

“I am in no way negating the tragic loss of those children but surely you’re not suggesting that every hunter is a cold blooded killer!” 

“I am saying that I will need more than the word of of a celebrity before I allow these men to walk out of here with their memories intact.” The Judge responded. Percy puffed up suddenly as though deeply offended. 

“Harry Potter is not just a celebrity! He is a hero, a man who at the age of seventeen was prepared to lay down his life for our kind and I do mean our kind Judge. Do not doubt that He-Who-Must-Not-Named would have turned his sights across the sea had he managed to overthrow The Order of the Phoenix! While you and yours were huddled here in Salem ignoring the Genocide taking place in our country it was Harry Potter who was fighting to keep you safe! Now I do not pretend to know why he believes these men need to keep their memories but what I do know is Harry Potter is the Greatest and Most Powerful Wizard of the Age. If he says Sam and Dean Winchester need to know about our world than I for one am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that they do! Now if you will not take my word for it at the very least you must postpone your decision until Harry Potter is able to make his case in person!” 

“And where do you suggest we house these men until The GREAT Harry Potter is able to speak for them? We have no facilities fit for housing muggles!” The judge replied, he’d gone very red in the face but Dean honestly couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or just angry. 

“Lord Potter has a house in Salem, we would submit to tracking charms to ensure they stay there until such time as Lord Potter can appear personally.” Percy replied quickly. 

“How long do you expect that to take?”

“A week would be more than enough, your honour.” Percy’s tone had dropped back from righteous to respectful and Dean realized suddenly that he had won.

“Very well! We will reconvene one week from today until such time neither Winchester is to leave the boundaries of Salem!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

If Sam had to sum up his experiences of the last day he probably wouldn’t be able to. What he could say with absolute certainty was that he hated whatever the hell they’d used to get here. He reflected on this as he attempted to stumble back to his feet fighting the twisting in his stomach that made him want to vomit. As he did his eyes landed on the silver thread that now ringed his wrist. It looked no thicker than a single strand of string though the way it glittered and sparkled made it clear it was no ordinary bracelet. A surly looking man in long white robes had applied the silver string to both Sam and his brother just before the redheaded Percy Weasley had produced a handkerchief from his pocket and told them to hang on. Curiously Sam slid his finger behind the string and tugged on it. It didn’t give. In fact it didn’t move at all not matter how much Sam pulled at it, cutting into his finger as he tried. 

“What was that?” His brother’s voice distracted Sam from the bracelet. Dean hadn’t quite gotten to his feet yet he was bent over with his hands on his knees and his head between them taking deep breaths. 

“Port-key,” Percy replied primly as he tucked the innocent looking white handkerchief back into his pocket. “Harry doesn’t like them either but he keeps his floo blocked when he’s away and I’m not keyed to the Apparition wards so it was really the only option.” 

“I have no idea what any of that means!” Sam exclaimed, this entire day had been one nonsensical crazy thing after another and it was getting to be entirely too much! 

“Can Blinky be getting the Master Muggles anything?” The small squeaky voice had Sam jumping about a foot in the air as he spun around looking for it’s source. The little creature he finally located was no more than a foot or two tall, it had wide green eyes, floppy ears and a mess of brown hair pulled into a single pig-tale accentuated with a large green bow. Judging by the bright green dress it wore Sam assumed it was female and at the moment she was staring up at them expectantly through her large eyes. 

“Ah yes, thank you. Blinky was it? I think we would all do very well with some lunch can you direct me toward the dining area?” Percy asked pompously Sam glanced at Dean to find him gaping at the small little creature with a look of flat disbelief on his face. The little creature was now nodding quickly a wide grin stretching across it’s features. 

“Of course Master Weasley! Blinky be’s happy to feed you! Mister Harry Potter Sir is saying only the nicest of things about the Master Muggle Winchesters and Blinky has been learning and learning many muggle foods for them. Ever since the kind and strange Mistress Hermione is sending her owl to tell Blinky of their arrival Blinky has been cooking and cooking!” As Blinky spoke she began down the hallway, Percy followed her so Sam and Dean did so as well taking in their surroundings for the first time since landing in the large entrance hall of Harry Potter’s house. 

There were several doors leading in different directions which were currently closed. The little creature led them through a door to their left and down a long hallway lit by candles and decorated with a variety of portraits. They passed several closed doors before finally being led into a sprawling dining room with a table that could probably have seated a hundred people. Glancing back at Percy, Sam was surprised to see he was also looking about him with great interest. 

“Haven’t you been here before?” Sam asked as they settled around the table. The redhead gave him a startled look before quickly shaking his head. 

“Goodness no! This is one of the old Black houses that Harry inherited from his godfather, I’d be surprised if he’s been here more than once or twice a year. Indeed from the looks of it no one has lived here for many years.” 

“Blinky is hoping Sir’s is very hungry!” The squeaky voice declared before Blinky snapped her fingers and the table was covered in food. “Blinky is making all the bestest in muggles food for American’s B-B-Q Rib cage from a cow, Bacon CheeseBurgers, Tacos and Chili Cheese Hot Dogs. Blinky is also having Beers and Coke-a-Cola for drinking!”

“Hell Yes!” Dean exclaimed, not hesitating to begin piling his plate with food and twist the cap off a bottle of beer. Sam watched his brother eat apprehensively half expecting something terrible to happen to him. After a few minutes however his hunger won over his hesitation and Sam began to eat as well. 

For several minutes the only sounds in the room were those of chewing and swallowing. Sam hadn’t realized quite how hungry he was until he had food before him and it wasn’t until after his stomach was a bit less empty that he was able to really focus on everything that had happened. Apparently Dean was much the same because rather abruptly he put down his beer bottle and turned to Percy Weasley.

“So you wanna tell us just what this is all about?” Dean demanded. The redhead looked surprised but quickly nodded his head and swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking.

“Certainly, I suppose by now you’ve realized things in the world are not quite how you’d believed. Now being hunters I imagine you have encountered magic before, is that correct?” Percy paused to take in both men’s nods “However I am quite certain that you have never encountered wizarding magic. The magic you’ve encountered is likely Demonic Magic, which is where a regular non-magical person such as yourselves makes a bargain with a demon or some other supernatural creature in order to receive unusual powers. Sometimes their magic may resemble Wizarding magic but it is not the same.” 

“How is it different?” Dean asked leaning forward eagerly. 

“Well the most obvious difference is there is no bargaining for Wizarding magic. It is something you are born with, as inherent to your nature as the color of your skin or hair. The second difference is unlike demonic magic which will always do harm because it’s very source is perverted and evil. With Wizarding magic it largely depends on the witch or wizard who wields it. There is certainly dark magic, indeed some magic is even more dark and dangerous than anything a Demonic Witch could hope to harness because it is so much more powerful but there is also light magic and neutral magic to offset the darkest of spells.” Percy explained. 

“How have we never heard about any of this before?” Sam demanded. 

“Ah because of the Statute of Secrecy. Prior to 1689 Wizards and Muggles lived largely together, working and living side by side however with the rise of the Christian church among muggles and the increase in Demonic Witches things became quite unfriendly for Wizards. There were witch burnings and Muggleborn children, that is wizarding children born to non-magical families, became targets of violence. Many innocent Witches and Wizards were killed merely for possessing magic. Now in most cases a muggle is no match for a witch or wizard, but this resulted in even greater persecution especially against children who had not yet trained to use their magic. Eventually the International Confederation of Wizards stepped in and outlawed any contact with the muggles. 

Wizards used magic to hide their communities and homes. Since that time we have remained hidden from most non magical persons. The only time a muggle is legally allowed to learn of our existence is when they produce a wizarding child. At that point it’s unavoidable to tell their parents as children are prone to bursts of accidental magic which can be quite dangerous if left unchecked. In Britain children are educated at the age of 11, here in the United States there are so many more muggles that of course there are more muggleborn children. For that reason a child is magically educated starting at age 5 though they still have to wait until they are older to receive their wands.”

“Was it true what you said earlier? That my kids would probably have magic?” Sam asked leaning forward eagerly. Percy shrugged.

“The most current research certainly suggests it but really there’s no telling with any certainty. You were able to throw off the charms designed to prevent you from noticing the barrier and you were able to cross it. That could certainly indicate magic in your line but it’s also possible you have an unusual strength of mind or even that you are predisposed to be resistant to mind manipulation because you’re a hunter.” Pushing back from the table, Percy stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me I really must be getting back home. I’ve got to check on my sister and let Hermione know the details of what happened today. Blinky should be able to show you about and help you with anything you need. If you decide to use the library be sure Blinky marks off the dangerous books for you. The House of Black was notorious for their obsession with Blood Purity and Dark Magic I shudder to think the kinds of cursed books they kept here and I doubt Harry’s had the time to go through and remove them.”  
“Wait! So you’re just leaving us here?” Sam demanded. Percy looked surprised. 

“You’ll be quite safe. I don’t know exactly how long Harry will be delayed but once my sister and her child are safe he’ll return.” Before Sam could voice another objection Percy turned and left the room. Sam tried to follow him but was quickly lost among the many doors of the large house. 

~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry stared in wonder at the tiny creature in his hands. She was cushioned by a bubble of magic as Harry willed her to grow. She’d been so small he could have held her in the palm of his hand when he arrived. Harry had used magic to cushion her as the healers surrounded Ginny, frantically casting spell after spell to stabilize her and stop the bleeding. Harry had helped as best he could funnelling his magic into his childhood friend until she was stable enough to remove the baby. Harry had lifted the little being free of her mother using his own magic to create a kind of womb to keep her safe and alive. Using a modification of an ancient time ritual Harry had begun to age the little being at a rapid rate. 

They were so connected now Harry could feel every beat of her tiny heart as it desperately tried to keep going. The baby knew what it needed to survive but it was up to Harry to help her through it, he could only watch in wonder as she grew before his very eyes. At just past twelve weeks her arms and legs were already developed but she still looked less like a person than a strange little alien. Before his eyes her limbs stretched and her face began to form. Harry was oblivious to the world around him as he funnelled more and more magic into the baby. He hoped Ginny would be alright, distantly he thought of Dean and hoped Percy had got there in time but he couldn’t focus on that. Harry kept his mind on the baby in his hands as it grew larger, slowly taking shape and becoming a delicate looking girl. 

Hair grew in tiny wisps to decorate her little bald head, Harry could feel the baby’s own feelings they were so connected. She felt warm, safe and loved in the cocoon of magic Harry had created for her and the feeling seemed to fill him up. He would have smiled to see the hair was as fiery red as her mother’s but he’d been smiling already. If Harry could have seen himself he’d have known that both he and the baby were surrounded by the shining golden magic of Harry’s aura almost shielding them entirely from view. Harry couldn’t however, he could only see the beautiful creature before him as she grew so large he needed both hands to support her. It was nearly twelve hours later that the baby blinked open wide green eyes, exactly the color of Harry’s own. Harry smiled down at her, as she opened her tiny mouth and let out a lusty scream shattering their magical bubble with a demand for food. 

Harry blinked dazedly as the magic broke and he was able to look around the room. Ginny and Seamus were both there watching with tears in their eyes. A few healers stood off to the side and Harry was thankful to see that Ginny was smiling and pink faced. Far from the pale vision of a women struggling for life that she’d been when Harry arrived. Another shriek drew Harry’s eyes down to the squirmy naked baby he held in his hands. He held her out to her mother.  
“She’s hungry.” 

Ginny accepted her healthy daughter laughing as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Thank you Harry!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had been wandering around Harry’s house since Dinner time. Sam had disappeared into the library as soon as Blinky, who’d told them she was something called a ‘house elf’, had shown him the way. Dean had no doubt his little brother was reading everything he could find about this new world they had suddenly been thrown into. Dean didn’t think he could focus on a book if he tried. He was trying to work out his own feelings about all that had happened. There was a whole world he’d never known about, a kind of magic he’d never heard of. Honestly that was easy to accept, in his line of work he saw magic all the time. If anything it was comforting to know there was a better magic to offset the evil kinds he normally encountered. 

The question of Harry was harder to wrap his brain around. Not only did Harry come from this secret world but if what Percy had said was true he was incredibly powerful. Really that didn’t shock Dean either, Harry was incredible. Dean had known that since the first time they’d met, he had sensed it and that had only been confirmed when they hunted together. No the problem Dean had was really the way he felt around Harry. Dean had known since their first meeting that something drew him to Harry. He always felt so out of control around Harry, he’d thought that Harry felt the same. Was that magic? Had Harry used magic to make Dean want him?

Everything inside Dean said no. Abundantly, definitively NO! He couldn’t believe that, not when what they had felt so real, so right and natural. Except wouldn’t it feel real? This magic was so far beyond anything he’d imagined before. How did he know? 

Dean remembered how he’d felt that night at Bobby’s with Harry tucked in his arms, solid and real and perfect. Was it too perfect? When had Dean ever been allowed to be that happy, that content with his lot in life? Dean knew he never had been. He’d never felt as -as whole as he did when Harry was beside him. Even when Harry slipped off those first few times Dean had felt better about his life and the world knowing Harry was out there somewhere. A missing piece to a puzzle Dean hadn’t known he needed to solve. 

Bobby had to have known right? Of course he had, it explained his evasiveness before. His insistence that an unconscious and bleeding Harry was nothing to worry about. Obviously they’d done some sort of magic, something Bobby felt he needed to hide from them. If Bobby believed Harry capable of manipulating him with magic Dean was certain the old hunter would have warned him. Unless Harry had somehow magicked Bobby as well but that seemed just absurd. It just didn’t sound like the Harry Dean knew, it definitely didn’t sound like the Harry Potter Percy Weasley had described during their hearing.  
A loud crash drew Dean from his musings, along with a sudden certainty that Harry was back. That couldn’t be normal could it? Always knowing when Harry was close by, feeling him long before he actually laid eyes on him. Dean dismissed the thought and instead moved in the direction his instincts told him he would find Harry. Sure enough as he opened a door not far from the Entrance Hall he spotted Harry, leaning heavily against a tall redhead whose face Dean couldn’t see. Both men were facing away from the door but it was easy to pick out Harry’s rapid fire speech even though he seemed to be slurring his words. 

“-t’s ‘mazing! Gin’s gonna call her Lily you know? After my mum!” Harry exclaimed.

“I know Harry, I was in the room when she said it. Now come on and tell me where your room is. You’ve got to get to bed, you’re exhausted.” Dean recognized the voice with surprising ease, that was Charlie Weasley with his hand wrapped around Harry’s back. Harry’s ex. Ex Fiance, the memory suddenly asserted itself and Dean couldn’t decide whether to charge in and yank Harry away from him or run in the other direction. Was he really ready to face Harry? 

“ . . .mm not tired.” Harry broke off and Dean jumped as the fireplace behind them was suddenly filled with green flames before spitting out George Weasley. 

“GEORGE!” Harry exclaimed happily lurching out of Charlie’s arms at the other man. “So glad you’re here! Tell Charlie I don’ hafta go ta bed!” 

Dean was a bit gratified to see George giving Charlie a clearly suspicious glance before looking back toward Harry. 

“As much as I hate to agree with the big oaf Harry, I think Charlie’s right. You’ve expended a awful lot of magic and you’re certainly showing the signs of Magical Exhaustion.” George told him. Harry shook his head and Dean could see enough of his face to know he was scowling. 

“Not exhausted! Could do lots of spells! Heck could prolly catch the snitch if I tried it!” Suddenly as if a great idea occured him Harry bounced up turning from George to Charlie and back again. “LET’S GO FLYING! I haven’t had a fly in ages!” 

George was shaking his head. 

“Now, now Harry we can’t do that. You’ve got to sleep.” He said soothingly but Harry simply shook his head. 

“No I’ve got to fly. Look I’m not exhausted at all! ACCIO FIREBOLT!” Harry threw his hand out to the side as both George and Charlie shouted in dismay.

“DON’T!” 

Seconds later a whizzing noise filled Dean’s ears and he only just managed to dodge a broomstick as it came hurtling through the open doorway in which he stood and slapped loudly into Harry’s hand. Harry gave them each a triumphant grin for all of a second before his eyes rolled back and he began to fall to the floor. Charlie was quick to catch him, shaking his head fondly. 

“Silly git, never did learn when to stop.” 

“He’s not the only one.” Replied George no longer making any effort to hide his glare. “What did you think you were doing sneaking off with him when he’s in this state?”

“He wanted to come home. He insisted! You know what it’s like to argue with him.” Charlie replied sounding defensive. 

“Then you should’ve got someone else to take him. You’ve got no business here and now he’s home you can hand him right over and leave!” George told him fiercely holding out his arms expectantly. 

“You can’t tell me what to do! He’s just as important to me, he’s my-” Dean tensed but George cut Charlie off before he could finish whatever he was going to say. 

“He’s your NOTHING! You’re a cheating git who bloody well broke his heart! Now for the first time in I don’t know how long he’s met someone he actually likes and I’m not about to let you bugger it up for him by hanging around pretending to mean more to him than you do!” 

“You can’t mean that muggle,” Charlie spat derisively “He doesn’t mean anything to Harry, how could he? Obviously he just needed to get laid!” 

“When you say things like that I wonder how any of us ever thought you were right for Harry!” George spat in a voice so cold it made the ugly tension twisting inside Dean loosen just a bit. 

“You obviously don’t know him at all, I doubt you ever did. Now if you don’t get your arse through that floo in the next three seconds I’m going to tell Mum exactly why Harry broke off your engagement! How do you think she’ll react when she finds out the only reason Harry’s not officially a Weasley is because you couldn’t keep your cock in your trousers?!” For a moment Dean thought Charlie would argue but instead he just shoved Harry into George’s arms before tossing something into the fire to change it back to green and charged into it vanishing from the house. 

“Don’t suppose you can help a bloke out a bit?” To Dean’s surprise George was looking straight at him. “Harry’s bloody heavy and I can’t reach my wand to lighten him.” 

Dean hurried over and pulling one of Harry’s arms over his shoulder was able to take on most of his weight from the other man. Harry didn’t seem very heavy to Dean but he supposed that magic made heavy lifting pretty non existent so it wasn’t shocking George couldn’t handle his weight. 

“You knew I was there the whole time?” Dean asked. George nodded. 

“I’ve listened at enough doorways to be able to spot an eavesdropper.” Dean shifted uncomfortably unsure if he should apologize. “Don’t worry about it, we were being pretty loud anyhow. Do you know the way to Harry’s room?” 

Dean had been given a tour by Blinky earlier which had included the Master Bedroom, he wasn’t completely sure he could find his way back but he nodded anyway and began moving toward the door. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked. George shrugged. 

“Nothing much really. It’s just magical exhaustion, it happens to most wizards if they use too much magic in one go. I’ve only ever seen Harry like this once before, right after the Battle of Hogwarts. It presents a bit like drunkenness but you don’t need to worry about him. He’ll likely sleep like the dead for at least a day or two but when he wakes he’ll be good as new.” 

Dean allowed himself a brief moment of relief as they moved Harry down the hall but couldn’t bring himself to ask anymore questions. Instead he focussed on the warm feeling of Harry’s sleep heavy body against his side and wondered about what Charlie has said. It didn’t take long for Dean to find the right room. Together he and George got Harry onto the large canopied bed and with a flick of his wand George had Harry dressed in a pair of comfortable looking flannel pajamas. Dean took a moment to just enjoy looking at his lover before George’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“It wasn’t true you know,” Dean looked up questioningly, so George elaborated “What Charlie said. You’re important to Harry. He hasn’t said anything but- I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He certainly never looked at Charlie that way, before that day in the diner I was on Charlie’s side. Well not really because he’s a git but we all hoped they’d get back together, we’ve always wanted him officially as one of us you know? When I saw the way he was looking at you though, I knew it could never happen. Heck I didn’t want it to happen anymore. I know this has all got to be a lot for you to take in so I just wanted you to know. Whatever happens you are important to Harry. More important, I think, than anyone ever has been.” 

Dean opened his mouth to respond but realized he had no idea what to say so instead he just nodded. George gave him a brief smile before exiting the room, leaving Dean alone with Harry. For a long time after that Dean stayed right where he was, just watching Harry sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Sam expected this would be his last day in the amazing magic library. Dean had told him Harry was back the morning before but was expected to sleep until sometime this evening. Sam been combing over the library pretty much since then for as much information about Wizards and Magic as he could possibly read. He’d even convinced Harry’s little elf to bring his meals here. Sam wasn’t certain what Dean was doing, probably mooning over Harry but that didn’t bother Sam since a large part of his research had been about what kind of magic Harry could be using to ensnare his brother. He’d been deeply relieved that whatever it was it couldn’t be permanent. 

There were love potions, spells of infatuation, lust spells and powerful bindings but except for the bindings all of those would wear off once enough time had passed or enough distance achieved. The bindings Sam had been able to rule out simply because Harry had never had enough time to work one and there was no way he could have done so without Dean noticing. Sam had no doubt that however much Dean liked Harry he would have balked at drinking a mixture of semen and blood from a human skull. That was the only binding that would produce even close to the same behaviors as Dean was exhibiting and it didn't work if the subject's mind was being controlled. 

Sam had been compiling a list of possible spells Harry had used on Dean and he knew that once he presented it to his brother the other man would have to see sense. Once he got Dean away from Harry whatever it was would run it’s course and Sam would have his brother back. This thought cheered Sam and he reached for the next book in his stack of research material. 

Soul-Mates: Myth or Magic?

Sam flipped the book open he doubted it would hold anything of value for him but it certainly sounded interesting. He skimmed through the introduction which talked about the Myth of the soul mate versus the reality. Confirming that soul mates do exist but are so rare only a single pair is likely to be born into any generation and that the likelihood of that pair finding each other is practically nil. Sam was about to set the book aside but as he flipped to the next page he spotted a single word scribbled into a margin Dean?

Something inside Sam went cold but he wasn’t able to resist skimming to the top of the page to read the paragraph that had prompted the note. 

The draw of a soul mate is incredibly intense. Once two halves of one soul have encountered one another it will be almost impossible to resist. A wizard’s magic will reach out to it’s missing half, overpowering any instincts which might keep the two apart. Occasionally a wizard can be snapped back out of this haze by an emergency or sudden sound but he or she will be drawn to seek out their soul mate again and again. 

While it has been observed in children that this drive can be plutonic, it more often presents as an intense sexual drive. This is because the bonding of mated souls in instigated by consummation. However this process is not instantaneous as both must accept the other completely as the missing half of their soul before the binding can take place. Once bound however no force known to man can separate their souls again, when one dies the other instantly follows. However if one soul mate is near death the health of their soul mate can sustain them indefinitely. 

Sam slammed the book shut. No! NO FREAKING WAY!

Harry was not Dean’s soul mate. Sam shook his head. That just wasn’t possible. This had to be some kind of trick. Harry probably knew Sam would try to research what he was doing to Dean and had left this to trick him. Sam nodded to himself. He couldn’t let Dean see this, couldn’t let him believe even for a second that it was true. Who knew what his brother would do if he thought he had a soul mate? 

Moving quickly Sam took the book from the library and hurried down the hall to his room. He didn’t encounter anyone on his way and once he was in his room he slipped the suspect book into his duffel bag, which the elf had brought to him the morning after they’d arrived in the house. Sam paced his room, not sure what to do. If Harry really believed this nonsense about Dean being his soul mate then he would never leave his brother alone. He probably didn’t believe it but if he thought he convince Dean he’d keep trying. Sam had to stop him. 

Coming to a decision Sam moved across his room to the large desk that sat in one corner. Pulling open a drawer he found crisp old fashioned parchment along with a few quill pens and ink. Sam considered the quills for a moment before moving to his bag and pulling out a regular pen instead. He wrote quickly but ended up tossing out his first few attempts before finally completing something that seemed plausible. Folding it up and scrawling Harry’s name across the top Sam considered where to leave it. He needed to be sure that Harry would find it but not until he and Dean were well away from here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry came and found them two and a half days after he returned from England. Dean was glad to see him up and about though he wasn’t glad about much else. He’d spent the morning with Sam and his recently compiled list of “Magic Harry Potter Had Probably Used On Dean.” It made him feel sick. There was just so much. So many spells and potions and charms, that even though Dean didn’t quite believe it. Couldn’t quite believe Harry capable of such a thing, he couldn’t not believe it either. All told in consecutive hours spent together Dean had known Harry less than two weeks and Sam seemed so certain. 

How could Dean toss aside his brother’s word that he was acting strangely? Especially when Dean knew he was. Dean knew it was strange to just trust Harry, to just let him in despite all his years of training that told him strangers were dangerous. Despite years of experience that told him magic and supernatural creatures were not to be trusted. Still Dean did trust him or at least he had before Sam had begun taking him down the list of spells that proved Dean couldn’t trust himself. 

When Harry slipped through the dining room door, looking pale and tense it was all Dean could do not to pull him into his arms and kiss him senseless. Somehow though that seemed to drive the point home, he shouldn’t trust Harry if for no other reason than because he did. Harry seemed to know it too, if the pained look that entered his eyes when he saw Dean was anything to go by. Harry didn’t mention it though just slipped into the chair across from them at the table and turned to face them both. 

“I know it’s probably a bit late but I can answer any questions you have.” He told them in a subdued tone. 

“Is the baby alright?” Dean surprised even himself with the question but he found as Harry’s face suddenly lit up with delight that he really wanted to know. 

“Yes, she’s wonderful. I can still feel her, I used so much magic to save her I think I’ll always be bound to her at least a little bit. She has my eyes because of it, I’m as close to her as either of her parents now.” Harry told them smiling softly at the thought. Dean smiled too but it didn’t last as Sam spoke up.

“How are you going to convince that Judge not to wipe our memories?” he demanded. Harry blinked in surprise. 

“I’m going to break the tracking spells and let you go. He can’t wipe your memories if he can’t find you.” He replied simply. 

“Won’t that get you into trouble?” Dean asked, unable to keep the concern he felt for Harry hidden despite his suspicions. Harry shook his head. 

“Not really, Hermione is already working on the paperwork end. You’ve nothing to worry about as far as law enforcement as long as you don’t go around killing Muggleborn children. Which I know you won’t do. Honestly I think if they’d loosen their security for hunters a bit more the problem would resolve itself. It’s not as though people go out intending to kill children, but when you’re hunting the supernatural and a child manages to turn someone into a bug what is a hunter supposed to think? If you don’t know about the magical world and don’t know such a thing can be set to rights with the waive of a wand it doesn’t seem unreasonable to do whatever it takes to keep it from happening again.”

“Kids can turn people into bugs?” Sam asked incredulously. Harry nodded.

“Oh sure, Accidental magic is all about strong emotions and will. A child in a powerful emotional state has a thought and their magic makes it come true. When I was 13 I blew my aunt up like a balloon and sent her floating into the sky. I didn’t do it on purpose, I just thought to myself that she was swelling with rage and that’s what happened.” Harry shrugged slightly as if blowing up one’s aunt was a perfectly normal thing to do. 

“Was she alright?” Sam asked, and Harry nodded. 

“Oh yes, they pulled her down and deflated her. Then wiped her memory and sent her on her way.”

“Have you ever wiped someone’s memory?” Dean asked. Harry shook his head. 

“No, but my friend Hermione has if I needed to I probably would.” 

“Have you ever used magic on me?” Dean asked, dreading the answer but needing to know what Harry would say. Harry didn’t look surprised by the question but he couldn’t mask the brief look of hurt that flashed across his face. Dean tried to ignore the twisting guilt he felt for even asking. 

“Never.” Harry looked Dean straight in the eye and he couldn’t doubt his conviction. Next to him Sam snorted. 

“If that’s the truth you won’t object to Dean and I leaving. I’ve been in your library researching the ways you could be manipulating Dean so I know you have to see him pretty regularly to reapply your spells.” Sam slapped his list of spells on the table as if to accentuate his point. Harry slid it over to his side of the table and briefly glanced down the list. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“Wow this looks. . .thorough. Did you eat or sleep at all?” Sam didn’t respond just pinned Harry with another suspicious glare and the british man sighed “Of course you can leave. You’re not my prisoners. I-I won’t pretend I’m not unhappy that you think I’m capable of something like this but- I guess I haven’t given you any reason to trust me. Here let me see your trackers.” 

Sam offered his wrist and Harry reached out with one hand, taking hold of the silver string between two fingers. He gave it a hard twist and the silver string dissipated to nothing before their eyes. Dean offered his own wrist and had to repress a slight shiver as Harry’s fingers brushed against his pulse point as he twisted the bracelet. Harry gave a half hearted smile.

“The Americans must not think very much of me, I could have undone those in my sleep.” Harry sighed before looking up and meeting Dean’s eyes. “Your car is at Bobby’s, Hermione called him and had him pick it up after you guys got arrested. I can pop you guys over there now or if you’d rather I can make you a port-key. Bobby’s got my number if you ever need to reach me but I won’t contact you again alright?”

“A Port-key’s fine.” Sam snapped sharply. Harry nodded and stood up reaching into his pocket he drew out a wand. He pulled the pouch from around his neck and reached inside it drawing out a small stone and a bit of leather, he tapped them with his wand and the two merged into a simple necklace. Another wave of his wand and a whispered “Portus” made the small rock glow briefly before finally Harry closed his fist around the rock, closing his eyes tightly he seemed to be saying something but it was too quiet for Dean to work out. When he was finished Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the stone. Dean could see something had now been carved into it as Harry held it out to him. 

“This will take you back to Bobby’s. I’ve made it so you can use it more than once, just touch the stone and say ‘sanctuary’. Anything or anyone you’re touching will be pulled along.” Dean accepted the necklace and slipped it around his neck. 

“Thank you.” Dean felt strangely like he might choke up. This felt so wrong, it felt like goodbye. For a long minute he just stared into Harry’s eyes, getting lost in their endless green. When Sam cleared his throat beside him Dean winced. “I just-I need to be sure.” 

Dean offered trying to explain. Trying to make sure Harry understood that this wasn’t forever. Dean knew he couldn’t stand for this to be forever. Harry might have answered but beside him Sam reached out to grasp the small stone dangling around Dean’s neck. 

“Sanctuary.” Sam’s voice was the last thing Dean heard before the pulling behind his belly button and a rushing wind took him away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

With Dean gone Harry’s house seemed crushingly empty. Harry had to remind himself that it wasn’t really Dean’s fault. He should have told Dean about magic before he’d had a chance to find out for himself. Maybe if Harry had eased him into it, brought in Hermione to answer questions- maybe then it would have gone better. Harry sighed staring down at the list of spells, charms and even potions Sam had compiled. He’d never even heard of most of them and he certainly didn’t have the time or skill to brew most of those potions. Crumpling the paper in his hands, Harry gave a bitter laugh. It didn’t matter, what mattered was Dean didn’t trust him the other hunter probably never had. 

“Has the Master Muggles gone away?” Harry startled at the sound before forcing a smile.

“ ‘fraid so Blink, You’ll be stuck with just me for a few days.” The little house elf frowned before straightening her bright purple dress and hopping up onto the table. She never failed to bring a smile to Harry’s face a strange combination of her father Dobby’s devoted sense of self and her mother Winky’s strict adherence to proper etiquette. House elves grow to full adults in only a year and Winky had begged Harry to take Blinky on. Harry had done so only after insisting she be freed and paid. Thankfully Blinky had grown up hearing about her father a Free Elf and was perfectly happy with this arrangement. She spent all her earnings on clothes just as he father had but was far more devoted to fashion. Blinky was subscribed to all the popular fashion magazines and Harry had never seen her in the same outfit twice. 

“The muggles be forgetting their bags. Perhaps they be coming back for them?” Blinky suggested. Harry shook his head. 

“No I think they just left in a hurry. Pop them over to Bobby’s for them okay?” Blinky nodded and vanished before reappearing seconds later. 

“Master muggle be stealing one of Harry Potter’s books.” She informed him gravely but Harry waved her off. 

“It doesn’t matter, in fact while you’re there check with Bobby and get him any books he wants from the library as long as they’re safe. I’m going to go back to bed, I’m still pretty tired.” He told the little elf wearily as he pushed back from the table and stood to head up to his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry woke up two days later to blindingly bright sunlight pouring through his curtains and a persistent squeaking voice near his ear. 

“Mister Harry Potter must be getting up! Blinky be working all morning on fine breakfast for tired wizards!” Harry shifted away trying to cover his eyes from the painful light. 

“Mm still tired. Not hungry.” Harry mumbled into his pillow. 

“Harry Potter is not being hungry?” Blinky sounded crushed “But then who will be eating Blinky’s fine breakfast? Blinky is making eggs and sausages and biscuits and beans and tomatoes and toast and cheese and-” 

“Okay! Okay! I’m up! I’m hungry! Can I just have it in here?” Harry asked grumbling as he pushed himself into a sitting position and glared blearily at the elf. She looked horrified.

“Oh NO! Harry Potter must not be eating in his bed! There will be crumbs and then bugs will come to eat the crumbs and then poor Blinky will have to leave forever for only a terrible house elf would allow bugs in her master’s bed!” 

Harry heaved a sigh and pulled himself out of bed. 

“Blinky has Mister Harry’s bath all ready for him! It is piping hot with lovely bubbles then Mister Harry can dress and eat his fine breakfast before making plans for chasing monsters!” Blinky grinned up at him and Harry frowned. 

“I know what you’re trying to do you know.”  
“Blinky knows not what Mister Harry Potter can be meaning, Blinky is only a simple elf.” Harry sighed and looked away from wide tennis ball green eyes as he headed to his bath. He really needed to get her something nice either that or send her back to Hogwarts.

After a large breakfast that was accompanied by a mug of Hot Chocolate bigger than Harry’s head, he felt a bit better. He headed off to the library where Blinky informed him several letters were waiting to be tended too. Once he got there though he took one look at the pile of mail, no doubt mostly from people who wanted to talk about baby Lily. He could still feel her, a little bundle of love and contentment at the back of his mind but somehow Harry just wasn’t ready to face all that happiness. Not when he was feeling so miserable, so instead he moved over to his map board. 

The map was the only thing remotely useful about the house in Salem and was generally the only reason Harry visited. Other than to check in on Blinky every few months of course. It was a large map of the United States, enchanted to be self updating long before Harry had ever stepped foot there. He’d altered the charms slightly so that in addition to being up to date as far as roads, towns and cities it also showed different colored lights for supernatural activity. It only tracked spikes of wild magic, so Harry didn’t always know what he was getting into but it was a pretty decent guide for when he wasn’t sure where to hunt next. 

At any given moment there were dozens of hot spots decorating the map and today was no different. Harry considered his options as he focussed in on a densely populated part of California that was showing far more red than normal. Pulling open the drawer to the desk that sat below the mirror so he could mark down the name of the town for more research, Harry’s hand froze. 

Inside his desk sat a folded piece of parchment with Harry scrolled across it. The ink was blue and didn’t contain any of the blotches or inconsistent lines quill pens usually left. It looked as though it had been written by a regular muggle pen. Harry’s heart was suddenly beating so hard inside his chest he had trouble breathing. Had Dean left him something? Something he couldn’t or wouldn’t say in front of his brother? With a slightly shaking hand Harry reached into the desk and pulled out the parchment. 

Slowly Harry carried it over to his large reading table and slid into a chair. Harry had never seen Dean’s hand writing so he couldn’t be certain but it seemed unlikely that Sam would have left him a letter. Besides Sam had been in the Library nonstop with his research, it wasn’t shocking that Dean had been in here as well keeping him company. Unfolding the paper Harry let his eyes glance first at the signature to confirm his suspicion. The letter was signed by Dean Winchester. It wasn’t much just a few lines but Harry quickly began to read them. 

Harry, 

I wanted to write this to you because it’s easier than talking. Whenever I’m around you I can’t seem to think clearly. --Harry smiled to himself, it was just the same for him.-- Things have been crazy since meeting you and I’ve had a good time. I have to admit something though I found that book you have about soul mates. I saw you wrote my name. Harry suddenly felt a bit sick, he’d never intended to show that to Dean or even bring it up probably. I just wanted to tell you that while I’ve enjoyed what we’ve been doing together. I’m not your soul mate. I read the book and I just don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry, really sorry -- 

Harry let the letter fall from his fingers without finishing it. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, because he knew knew with absolute certainty that Dean was his soul mate. Harry had known it for months but just hadn’t been ready to admit it. He’d been sure Dean could feel the pull as well, had been waiting for it to be natural and obvious. Harry had never expected- never expected it to hurt this much. 

Because it did hurt. Like a sharp stabbing pain through his whole being, rejection. He’d read something about that once, about what happens when a soul rejects it’s mate but Harry couldn’t remember. Couldn’t even think through the pain and he still wasn’t breathing. Black spots started to appear before his eyes and then suddenly he was falling. . .falling. . .falling into blackness and a soft voice was whispering.

“Rest in Avalon my Knight, Rest and all shall be right again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another cliffhanger but I promise you won't have to wait anywhere near as long for the next update. I had a lot of life drama that interfered with my ability to write but that's all been resolved now. I already have a clear plan for the next chapter and plan to have it up without too much delay. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! It's all your great encouraging comments that kept me coming back to this story even after my muse had been brutally slaughtered. There were days when I could only force out a paragraph but your comments inspired me to keep trying and finally I have something to show you my gratitude!


End file.
